The Red Alliance
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Les sentiments sont hors de propos. Parce que le Ciel n’est pas un Paradis. Parce que Tenpou en est bien plus conscient que n’importe qui. Chapitre 19. Des kamis cherchent du réconfort, et les enfants ne sont pas aussi oublieux qu'on croit.
1. Sang versé

Disclaimer : Kenren, Tenpou, Goujun, et les autres, ne sont pas à moi, ni eux, ni leur histoire personnelle, parce qu'ils n'aimeraient pas ça, et que leur réelle propriétaire en serait triste, je pense (où peut-être qu'elle l'est déjà avec ce que j'en fais). Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire pourrait être à moi, puisque je ne pense pas que vous en vouliez, maintenant ?

Gaiden – Première tentative de Litouten pour se débarrasser d'un certain maréchal, et l'alliance temporaire d'un _taishou_ et d'un roi dragon, car le sang a été versé au Ciel.

**Message perso**… Flooooooooo-chan ! Ça fait looooongtemps ! Gomen Gomen ! Mon mémoire me rend dingue et le peu de cervelle qui me reste est mis en rogne par Msn qui fait n'importe quoi et a décidé de me pourrir la vie encore plus… Fais-moi signe si t'es en ligne un soir que je m'y prenne à l'avance pour mater la bête, ces derniers jours j'étais trop crevée et j'ai renoncé… #frou-frou de plumes affectueux#

**Reviewers' corner **: Pas le temps de répondre correctement ce soir (ce sera pour le prochain chapitre) si ce n'est pour vous dire que je vous adore tous !!! Promis, je me rattraperai…

Pour les non-familiers de Gaiden et des précédentes incarnations des bishous, un mail et j'explique… (tjrs à seagull9online.fr ). Quelques références au manga, donc hésitez pas à demander pour ce qui resterait obscur…

Avertissement : Pas de grande profondeur psychologique (quoi, ça change pas !!!). Juste assez de sang et une intrigue light pour avoir l'occasion de jouer avec Tenpou, Kenren et Goujun…

Yaoï ? Non, seulement des rumeurs… Ça c'est pour plus tard…

Red alliance 1/ 7 

############

Pt de Vue de qq'un ou flashback.

############

#######= Pt de Vue normal

**Prologue : « Aperçus » (lamentable, ou la partie qu'on peut vraiment sauter !)**

########

Les dieux ne peuvent pas mourir.

Donc, les dieux ne peuvent (ou ne devraient pas ?) saigner.

Donc, les dieux ne peuvent pas tuer.

Vraiment ! Ils ne devraient pas tuer !

(_Dommage pour la pèche, n'est-ce pas Kenren?_)

#########

Le rouge a toujours été la couleur d'un concept : ce qui est tabou. Les choses qui ne devraient pas arriver, qui ne sont pas censées arriver. Des choses indicibles, aussi. Comment reconnaissez-vous un enfant tabou ? _Chi_. Les yeux, les cheveux, de la couleur du sang. Ecarlate.

C'est pourquoi il était étrange de voir que les piliers soutenant les murs et le toit du palais de Tenten (1) étaient rouges, n'est-ce pas ?

########

(_Nee, Sanzo, Je déteste les secrets…) _

Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Chut ! C'est un secret. Un secret très bien gardé…

Il était une fois, un temps où le sang a été versé dans le plus inattendu des lieux. Il était une fois un temps où le sang avait été versé au Ciel.

Cela se passait durant la période que _Kanzeon Bosatsu_ proclamait être la plus brillante de toute l'Histoire du Ciel. Oh, bien sûr, juste avant un certain général souffrit de nombreuses lacérations dues à des coups de fouet, un ministre de haut rang eut un sacré saignement de nez après un coup dans la mâchoire (on murmure d'ailleurs qu'il avait été frappé par une épouse, hé, hé…), et pendant plusieurs jours, un maréchal arbora quelques bleus sur son (souvent qualifié de _kirei_) visage… Ceci est entré dans l'Histoire.

Mais il existe toujours quelques épisodes méconnus de la grande Histoire…

C'était juste avant qu'une étrange créature qui avait été ramenée de la Terre (_itan_, qu'ils disaient, un animal… Noon, sûrement pas un enfant !) scelle le devenir de trois âmes qu'elle était destinée à retrouver sur terre 500 ans plus tard. Aussi un épisode sanglant que ceci, mais une autre histoire. Et contrairement à ce qu'écrivirent les chroniqueurs, ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'un dieu se fit tuer au Ciel.

C'est ici que commence l'histoire que je vais vous conter…

########

Quelque part dans l'obscurité, le son d'une voix, celle de Litouten :

« Un élément dangereux… »

« Oui, nous avons entendu dire que ce quelqu'un devient suspicieux à propos des activités des officiers les plus haut placés. », lui répond une deuxième.

« Nous pensons que c'est seulement un joueur de seconde catégorie, mais il pourrait menacer nos plans, ou encore… »

« Très bien », répondit la première voix. « Quand vous découvrirez de qui il s'agit, débarrassez vous de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Yes, sir. »

D'après la traduction du site Aestheticism, extrait d'une page de Gaiden. D'autres extraits pourraient être utilisés dans d'autres chapitres. L'auteur s'incline bien bas devant la traductrice, qui a illuminé sa journée, le premier jour où elle a posé ses yeux dessus.

**Partie 1 "Sang versé."**

########

L'odeur du sang se faisait sentir dans le casernement de l'armée occidentale, tard ce soir-là. Flottant dans le couloir. Quasiment indécelable, même pour des nezs divins. Mais pas pour des narines draconiennes… Une silhouette blanche faisait son chemin, suivant cette odeur, et se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le sang n'est pas une odeur céleste. C'était… Etrange. Quelque chose était arrivé sur son territoire, et il devait savoir quoi : Le roi-dragon de la mer occidentale pistait cette odeur, sa longue tresse aussi blanche que sa peau finement écaillée se balançant derrière lui à chaque tournant. Il s'arrêta brusquement en face d'une grande porte rouge. Légèrement entrouverte. Il connaissait la pièce. C'était la bibliothèque de Tenpou _gensui_.

Au même moment…

Le milieu de la nuit. Une bouteille de fin saké se balançant sur sa hanche, un général marchait, sifflotant doucement pour lui-même. Il connaissait un endroit où il était toujours le bienvenu. Ce soir-là ne ferait pas exception, pensait-t-il. Les halls étaient vides. Il prit la direction qu'il avait choisie tant de fois, vers la bibliothèque d'un maréchal dont il était presque sûr, qu'il était très certainement enterré sous des tonnes d'ouvrages sur les guerres des hommes, faisant défiler des faits auxquels personnes ne s'intéressaient plus depuis des millénaires… Et il sentit un sourire chaleureux s'élargir sur son visage. Si le terme d'amitié avait un sens au paradis, il pensait avoir trouvé un ami. Peut-être même plus.

#########

Les dragons ont un grand sens de l'intégrité. Les dragons ne conçoivent leur vie que comme guidée par leur sens de l'honneur. Et surtout, les dragons sont très polis et respectueux au plus haut point de l'intimité d'autrui. C'est pourquoi le roi-dragon de la mer occidentale frappa quand même à la porte cette nuit-là. Mais la porte était déjà ouverte. Et personne ne répondait. Il s'agissait des appartements de son subordonné, alors il décida qu'il avait le droit d'entrer. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas souvent rendu dans cette bibliothèque, il connaissait l'endroit. Mais ce soir-là, le spectacle qui l'accueillit était pour le moins inattendu. Des yeux rouges rencontrèrent le rouge du sang. Il resta debout sur le pas de la porte pendant un moment, procédant la scène que son regard lui dévoilait.

Au même instant...

C'était le dernier tournant avant le corridor où se trouvait la bibliothèque de Tenpou. Accélérant joyeusement le pas, le général pris le virage et s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment _vraiment_ pas. Son supérieur se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son ami, les yeux grands ouverts, et apparemment choqué. Et certainement, ce qui causait cet état se trouvait dans la pièce. Il parcourut les derniers mètres en courant, et fit irruption dans la bibliothèque cherchant Tenpou des yeux en poussant le roi dragon hors du chemin. Mais la première chose qu'il vit fut la forme gisant sur le sol. Oubliez, en fait ce n'était pas ça. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut le sang qui maculait tout un coin de la pièce, et ensuite seulement ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cadavre au milieu de tout ce rouge. Son cœur sauta un battement.

« Il est mort… », vint le murmure. Ce n'était pas la voix du dragon. Et le _taishou_ était sûr que lui-même était resté silencieux. Alors…

Il sentit l'espoir refleurir en lui, cherchant la source de ce murmure. Kenren ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand son regard se posa sur le marshal vêtu de sa blouse familière et appuyé contre son propre bureau. Mais il s'assombrit quand il vit l'état de l'homme. La tête penchée, dissimulée derrière un rideau de cheveux sombres. La main droite plaquée sur le bras gauche d'où le sang ne cessait de couler, toute le reste de la manche déjà rouge de ce liquide. Le corps entier du marshal semblait trembler. La dague toujours tachée de sang se trouvait à ses pieds. Et même s'il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de Tenpou, Kenren était sûr que celui-ci était en train de regarder le mort. C'était un soldat, comme le montrait l'uniforme de cuir. De leur propre armée.

Goujun se fraya un chemin vers le corps. Chaque pas prudent pour ne pas entrer en contact avec le rouge liquide glissant qui se répandait sur le sol. Il ploya un genou sur le seul endroit net assez proche du parquet. Il tendit sa main pâle pour vérifier le poul sur le cou de l'homme.

« Il l'est, effectivement. »

La nouvelle voix ramena Tenpou à la réalité. Il fixa le dragon, pris de cours.

« _Goujun-sama_? »

Le dragon se releva, et alla verrouiller les portes de la bibliothèque. Kenren se précipita sur son ami pour jeter un œil à la blessure. Le marshal sembla se ressaisir et remarquer le général pour la première fois. Et tressaillit manifestement à cette vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Depuis quand il me faut une raison pour passer te voir ? », répondit Kenren avec un entrain qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il y avait une mauvaise entaille sur le bras droit de l'homme. Il lui fit enlever sa blouse pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le brun le laissa faire comme il voulait, les yeux fermés, tandis que le dragon restait immobile, le dos contre la porte, attendant. Ses traits restaient indéchiffrables. Silencieux spectateur.

« Où est-ce que tu as encore caché la trousse de premier secours ? », s'enquit _taishou_.

« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, non ? Tu l'utilises plus souvent, _nee_ ? L'autre pièce... »

Humour feint et rire épuisé. Une direction donnée par une geste vague d'une main ensanglantée.

« _Chotto_ _matte_. Je vais le prendre. Ne _bouge_ pas. »

« Comme si... »

#####

Tenpou 

#####

Goujun n'a pas bougé de sa place contre la porte donnant sur le corridor. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas encore donné l'alarme…

C'est bien. Je recommence à penser clairement. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu rester dans cet état second. La voix de mon supérieur m'a réveillée. Le contact de mon ami m'a fait me sentir vivant à nouveau.

Ho. Vivant.

Contrairement au dieu et soldat sur le sol. Comme cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demande le dragon.

Bonne question, c'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander. Mais bon, je ne peux pas répondre ça à mon officier supérieur… Analyse, bon Dieu… Kenren va revenir bientôt et je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué là-dedans…

D'abord les faits…

« Le soldat est entré dans mon bureau ce soir, a essayé de me poignarder. Je me suis défendu. J'ai gagné. »

« Manifestement. »

Ha, j'allais oublier. Les dragons ne sont pas aveugles après tout. Hooo… Il parle encore : peut-être que je devrais écouter…

« ...plus intelligent que ça. Comment avez-vous pu vous faire surprendre dans votre propre bureau ? Vos propres appartements, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit qu'on pourrait choisir pour une tentative de meurtre. »

Encore une bonne question.

Hé bien… Goujun est plein de questions sensées, ce soir :

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? »

Quelque chose comme ça en fait... J'étais assis sur le sol, en train de lire, encerclé comme d'habitude par (des « murs ») de livres. J'ai vaguement entendu frapper à la porte et quelqu'un entrer sans même attendre la réponse. Si tard… Je ne connais qu'une personne qui ferait ça, alors j'ai continué à lire. J'ai entraperçu le cuir d'un uniforme, alors j'ai cru ne pas m'être trompé. En fait, les piles de bouquins m'ont sauvé la vie. Même en frappant à vue, le soldat a raté son coup seulement parce que j'étais bien protégé derrière eux…

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

... et je me suis remis sur pied, trop surpris pour éviter l'attaque suivante, celle qui a mordu profondément dans mon bras. Mais je suis un marshal. Et je sais me battre (je me souviens que cela avait surpris Goku. Et même Kenren, la première fois qu'il m'a vu sur un champ de bataille). Et tout vint avec l'instinct de survie. Quand j'ai réussi à attraper le poignard de l'homme, je l'ai plongé droit dans son cœur, sans réfléchir. Enfin, peut-être pas exactement le cœur, il y a trop de sang sur mon parquet...

Bravo ! Tu te rappelles, maintenant… Tu devrais peut-être répondre à la question, alors.

« Non, je n'attendais personne de spécial. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à être poignardé dans mon bureau non plus. Le cuir de son uniforme est la seule chose que j'ai eue le temps de voir. »

« Ledit dit soldat avait quelque chose contre vous ? »

« Non. À moins qu'il n'ait pensé que servir sous mes ordres puisse être regardé comme un affront… »

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui voudrait vous piéger ? »

Soudain : « Ça y est ! » et le taishou est de retour.

Le silence aussi.

######

Kenren 

######

Ne me demandez pas comment. Je savais qu'ils voulaient que je parte. J'étais sûr que le dragon ne parlerait jamais devant moi. _Goujun, le dragon souverain de la mer occidentale. La fine fleure militaire d'une famille de dieux guerriers. Ce comportement martial, cette peau d'un blanc immaculé et ces yeux rouges. Je me fiche qu'il soit mon officier supérieur, je ne peux pas le supporter_. La seule chose qui pouvait me faire sortir était cette blessure dont il fallait s'occuper. Bordel. Tenpou est en train de mettre du sang dans tous les coins. J'ai cherché le kit partout. Mais qui avec un brin de cervelle s'attendrait à ce que la chambre du marshal soit plus ordonnée que sa bibliothèque ? C'est un vrai foutoir. Je suis sûr qu'il doit passer plus de temps avec ses bouquins que dans son lit (lui-même couvert de livres, j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué en passant). Chercher ce kit, c'est bien. M'empêche de trop penser aux implications de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit dans la bibliothèque. Tenpou a tué quelqu'un. Les dieux n'ont pas le droit de tuer. Tenpou a tué un autre dieu (j'ai vu le chakra sur son front quand Goujun cherchait le poul). C'est pire. Tenpou a tué (et donc perdu) un de ses propres hommes. Et je sais qu'il a tendance à faire des choses stupides dans ce genre de cas (2). Comme s'en faire le reproche et prendre le blâme sur lui. N'y pense pas. Cherche ce putain de kit… Ha ! Il est là !

Je suis retourné vers la bibliothèque (bon, c'est le bureau de Tenpou en fait, mais tout le monde appelle ça la bibliothèque, vous devinez pourquoi…). Ma main était sur le point de pousser la porte quand je les ai entendus :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix de Goujun. Calme. Posée.

« Le soldat est entré dans mon bureau ce soir, a essayé de me poignarder. Je me suis défendu. J'ai gagné. »

« Manifestement. »

Yhea, j'aurais pu deviner moi aussi.

« J'aurais pensé que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça. Comment avez-vous pu vous faire surprendre dans votre propre bureau ? Vos propres appartements, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit qu'on pourrait choisir pour une tentative de meurtre. Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? »

Non. Je l'aurais su sinon.

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

Mauvais signe, ça. Peut-être que je devrais me dépêcher avec cette trousse de secours…

« Non, je n'attendais personne de spécial. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à être poignardé dans mon bureau non plus. Le cuir de son uniforme est la seule chose que j'ai eue le temps de voir. »

_Kami-sama._ Alors ça explique la blessure. Goujun n'a pas tort : notre marshal n'aurait pas dû se faire surprendre si facilement. Il était sur ses gardes récemment, même s'il refusait obstinément de me dire pourquoi… Mais tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de voir c'est l'uniforme. Si tard, il pensait que c'était moi. À cet instant, j'ai eu envie de frapper le mur (3). Les murs sont épais dans le palais de Tenten. Ils n'ont rien entendu.

« Ledit dit soldat avait quelque chose contre vous ? »

« Non. À moins qu'il n'ait pensé que servir sous mes ordres puisse être considéré comme un affront… »

Oh, non. Et je pensais te l'avoir déjà montré...

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui voudrait vous piéger ? »

Cette fois, j'ai eu envie de crier. Parce que je sais qui…

« Ça y est ! »

... Je claironne à tue-tête en revenant.

Et ils se taisent.

#####À suivre…#####

(1) Si je ne me trompe, c'est bien le nom de l'empereur, au Ciel… Un vieux croûton qui d'ailleurs n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire… Passons…

(2) Un épisode du manga : des monstres tuent des hommes de Tenpou durant une mission sur terre, Tenpou décide de se charger d'eux tout seul, Kenren se fait des cheveux blanc et vole à sa rescousse… Typique…

(3) Oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête de m'en prendre aux murs innocents, Flo-chan…

Chi : sang

Chotto matte : un instant

Taishou : général

Gensui : marshal

Kirei : beau, magnifique, etc… toute hyperbole pouvant être appliquée au visage de Tenpou, quoi…


	2. Attente

**Red Alliance 2/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla…

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête (quoique, ils sont encore sages, là…), bla, bla… Les phrases suivies de (1) se réfèrent toujours aux _translations_ d'Aestheticism…

**Résumé 2/7 **: Kenren s'incruste et s'inquiète. Goujun prend une décision. Et ils se souviennent…(flashback du séjour en cellule de Kenren)

**Reviewer's corner **: retrousse ses manches My… Azzons-ly…

-Revenons aux vieilles fics : pour **L'éveil d'une âme**, il me semble déjà avoir répondu qu'une suite n'était pas prévue pour l'instant… L'idée me turlupine, les bishous commencent à tous « vouloir » vivre une expérience similaire, sans compter Kanzeon qui adore les spotlights, mais bon, quand on a pas le temps, on a pas le temps… En tout cas merci pour les reviews à **Mellyna** et **Kamara **: cette fic me tient à cœur, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs…

-A propos, un grand merci à **Choléra** qui a reviewé toutes mes fics le _même_ soir… ####### J'en croyais pas mes yeux en regardant ma boîte à mails ! Si les réincarnations antérieures des bishous te posent toujours problème (comme dans **l'éveil**…), fais moi signe ! No prob !Ho… et oui, Dokugakuji a un nom a coucher dehors, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais avec la pratique on s'y fait : plus on l'écrit plus on l'aime Doku…

-En ce qui concerne **vision de cauchemar **: heu, que dire si ce n'est que je suis contente que l'émotion soit bien passée ! Je ne pensais pas déclencher ces torrents de larmes !!! C'est vrai que c'était du travail celle-là… Cela dit, **Nighty **(ha, je sais pas quoi dire, trop de compliments…) et **Flo**, la prochaine fois reviewez à deux, je suis sûre que ce sera encore plus drôle de vous voir vous crêper le chignon autrement que par messages interposés : moi et les bishous on attend avec impatience…

(Hakkai : _oui, le pop corn est déjà prêt et Gojyo aussi pour jouer les bookmakers pour les paris. Tout le monde sera bienvenu_…). Le plaidoyer en faveur de **Flojirô** (soutien incomparable et des plus motivants) prendrait trop de temps ici, Nighty, alors je me fendrait d'un mail dés que je serai en vacances… Si je suis en vacances un jour, damn… C'est mal barré…

-Pour **RA 1 : **Bon, ben vous voyez… La suite est là ! Alors **Gabrielle**, je partage tout à fait ton goût pour **Tenpou **(surtout en cuir… ) ce qui d'après ce que j'ai compris, est plus sûr que d'apprécier Gojyo… Je vais finir par croire que Nighty a le don d'ubiquité… Justement : **Nighty** le but de la fic est pas de faire pleurer cette fois, rassure-toi… **Cauchemar** est plus l'exception que la règle, je les torture pas tant que ça les bishous (enfin pas trop) , faut pas croire! Désolée, **Shyriane** (joli nom ! Les reviewers ont plein de jolis noms !!!! Au fait, merci pour le « bon courage »: j'en ai désespérement besoin en ce moment…), si le style d'écriture te gêne, mais l'alternance des POV est la façon dont j'ai conçu l'histoire… Si ça devient vraiment gênant, la boîte à review accepte les doléances : si les lecteurs font l'effort de lire jusqu'au bout, je vois pas comment je pourrais leur interdire de dire leur opinion, au contraire, ça m'intéresse pour le futur ! Alors, à **Mellyna **: 1) faudra que tu m'expliques ce que ça veut dire « Ça dépasse mes espérances! », je m'attendais pas à un tel effet…2) Pour le vol. 2 : il existe des translations en anglais jusqu'au chap. 18 de Gaiden et on peut trouver les planches VO sur l'index de Basara… Me faire signe pour les liens…

###message perso### Flooooo-chan !!! J'espère que c'est pour ce week-end ta nouvelle fic ! Je guette le warning de ff.net sur mon webmail !!! T'as vu je te fais même de la PUB… Des fois que je t'alpague pas avant : re-Merde pour le 9… #coucou emplumé. SG.####

**Part 2 « Attente. »**

Le général s'occupa de la blessure.

D'abord, ôter la chemise de son chemin. Puis essuyer tout ce sang. Et panser. Peut-être que le marshal devrait voir un docteur, avait-il pensé. Puis il se souvint que les habitants du Paradis n'étaient pas supposés avoir besoin de médécin. Enfin, le _toushin taichi_ devait certainement en avoir un, pourtant… Mais peut-être que la discrétion était davantage nécessaire, aujourd'hui.

Une fois les soins finis, Kenren _taishou_ se tint à côté de son marshal qui démeurait assis sur son bureau. Pour la première fois, le général croisa le regard du roi dragon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Mais au lieu de Goujun, c'est le _kami_ blessé qui répondit d'un ton tranchant.

« TOI, tu ne fais rien. Je me comporte peut-être habituellement comme ton aide de camp, mais je suis toujours ton supérieur hiérarchique. Donc, tu retournes dans tes quartiers, tu t'assures que personne ne t'as vu venir ici, et tu restes là-bas. »

Seul le silence répondit à la tirade.

« Et maintenant. », ajouta-t-il après un moment, pour cause de manque de réaction du général. Et se tournant vers la silhouette silencieuse du dragon :

« Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je n'est pas besoin de lui ici quand les autorités vont venir ici pour me questionner. »

« N'y penses même pas, Tenpou gensui ! _Ceux qui me détestent doivent te détester aussi_ (1), _non _? Je te l'ai déjà dit... Et c'est vrai pour le contraire aussi... »

La seule chose qui aurait pu interrompre l'éclat du _taishou_ était le léger sourire qui ourla les lèvres de Tenpou à cet instant précis… Le marshal pris de nouveau la parole :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai pensé cette fois-là ? Que tu venais juste d'apparaître pour rendre les choses encore pires… »

Son visage, songeur, redevint sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

« … Et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

C'était un coup bas et le marshal s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il voulait juste Kenren hors de tout ça. Et le dragon semblait ne pas vouloir intervenir.

Quant au général, il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa colère : « Je reste ici et c'est définitif ! »

Tenpou ferma les yeux. Il était tellement épuisé, et il y avait tant de choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir pour l'instant... _C'est un individualiste- il fait toujours comme ça lui chante(1)_: c'est comme ça qu'il avait décrit Kenren à Konzen, il y avait longtemps.

« Fais comme tu veux. J'abandonne.»

Cela eu pour seul effet d'augmenter encore l'inquiétude du général. Tepou _gensui_ était la personne la plus obstinée qu'il ait jamais connue. Et à cet instant, il n'était même pas en état de se défendre…

######

**Kenren**

######

C'est pour ça que je vais rester, se dit-il. Je suis là pour toi, parce que tu l'as été pour moi. Parce que tu protèges les personnes qui comptent pour toi, c'est mon tour, maintenant. Je me souviens de la cellule. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire pour Nataku. Je te considérais déjà comme un ami, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'impliquerais dans l'affaire. Et alors…

Alors j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu… Goujun. _Je_ ne l'apprécie pas du tout. _Il_ ne m'apprécie pas du tout. C'est une des premières choses qu'il m'ait dites, le premier jour où je suis passé sous ton commandement. C'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. La dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensée qui me libèrerait. La dernière personne qui me demanderait mes raisons. Pour ce que j'en sais, il ne m'a jamais donné les siennes… Il m'a jeté les clefs, a bavardé deux secondes, et bye-bye ! Il était parti… Tu étais la seule raison qui aurait pu expliquer sa présence.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé dans cette foutue cellule à être fouetté en écoutant le rire discordant de Litouten…

Je me suis traîné vers la partie du palais où se trouve cantonnée l'armée occidentale. J'aurais pu atteindre mes propres quartiers, mais Dieu sait comment, je me suis retrouvé devant le porte de la bibliothèque.

J'ai frappé, « Oy, Tenpou ! », et sans attendre la réponse, j'ai pénétré dans la pièce, toujours couvert de sang. Et vous étiez là, tous les deux à m'attendre : Le _chibi gaki_, Goku, sautillant ça et là, disant quelque chose à propos d'un message que lui aurait fait passé son ami Nataku, et combien il s'était fait du souci pour moi… Et Tenpou _gensui_ dans son habituelle blouse de labo frippée, son regard vert indéchiffrable me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Un grand sang froid au dehors, mais en furie à l'intérieur (et j'espérais alors que ce n'était pas contre moi). Et le kit de secours tout prêt, posé sur le bureau. Et étrangement, je me suis senti soulagé d'être enfin « à la maison ». Enfin, avant de me rétamer en trébuchant sur un des livres parsemant le sol… (2)

… Et avant que tu reviennes blessé du bureau de Litouten. Où tu t'étais rendu pour me rétablir à mon poste de général. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas savoir si c'était pour moi ou contre Litouten. Aujourd'hui, je vais payer ma dette. Et je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire pour ça.

######

**Goujun (3)**

######

J'ai regardé le _taishou_ prendre soin de la blessure de son officier. Juste avant qu'il ne me demande quoi faire. Je les ai écouté s'opposer sur la question de la présence du _taishou_ avec nous ici. Dévotion. C'est le mot qui m'est venu à ce moment, quelles que soient les rumeurs que j'ai entendues courir dans les couloirs du palais de Tenten. J'ai même vu le moment précis où le marshal a abandonné toute idée de l'écarter de ce qui estarrivé ce soir.

Kenren _taishou_ est insubordonné, je le trouve parfois même insupportable, infantile… Mais dévoué à son marshal. Je l'aurais renvoyé sans hésiter de mon armée, si ce n'est l'insistance du marshal. Mais peut-être qu'il va pouvoir être utile pour une fois.

Tenpou _gensui_. Je me rappelle si bien quand il s'est présenté dans mes bureaux, cet après-midi là, après la dernière idiotie de Kenren _taishou_ juste sous les yeux de l'empereur. Il a déclaré qu'il cherchait son général qui manquait au rapport. Il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels comme sa blouse, pantoufles et cravate à la diable… Il était tout de cuir vêtu, sanglé dans son uniforme de combat. Et mortellement sérieux, bien sûr.

L'homme était requis pour des questions militaires, avait-il dit. Mais impossible à trouver. Peut-être l'avais-je aperçu au conseil de Tenten avec l'armée du _toushin taichi,_ plus tôt ce jour-là ? Peut-être est-ce que je savais où il se trouvait maintenant ?

Je connais l'homme. Tenpou _gensui_. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Ne pose jamais une question sans en connaître la réponse. Je sais combien il est précieux pour mon armée, aussi.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander dans un sarcasme s'il s'attendait vraiment à trouver le Kenren _taishou_ dans mon bureau. Bien sûr que non, avait-il répliqué.

Il eu un sourire entendu et se retourna. Partant sans regarder en arrière, il ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez de l'homme. Mais ne sous-estimez pas son utilité comme soldat. »

Et il continua, ouvrant la porte d'un geste fluide :

« Vous rappelez-vous cette mission sur terre, il y a quelques mois ? J'ai laissé un de mes hommes mourir en ce jour. » Et légèrement plus fort, en colère : « Ce qui veut dire que l'armée de l'Ouest a perdu un de ses hommes ce jour-là. » Et plus calmement de nouveau : « Sans ce général, deux personnes auraient été reportées disparues. Ce mort et un de vos marshals. Tout est dans mon rapport, je crois. »

Cette fois, il bougea pour me fixer des yeux, sans jamais baisser le regard :

« Je l'attends dans mes quartiers dès que possible. » Et il sortit silencieusement en fermant tranquillement derrière lui.

Etait-ce un ordre ? Vous avez du cran, Tenpou _gensui_. J'en ai presque souri. Moi. Le roi dragon de la Mer Occidentale et commandant de l'armée de l'Ouest. Une rareté, vraiment.

_Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, marshal. Je ne fais pas ça pour cet idiot de général. Je fais ça car c'est mon rôle de mener mes hommes. Leur faute est ma faute. Et personne d'autre que moi ne devrait décider comment leur sanction doit prendre fin. _

C'est comme ça que quelques heures plus tard je me suis retrouvé à marcher entre deux rangs de cellules humides au sous-sol du palais impérial. Des cellules ? Au Paradis ? Oui, il y en a quelques unes. Des secrets à cacher sans doute… Je suis venu moi-même tirer le _taishou_ de sa prison, où il avait été jeté par Litouten.

Litouten. Le ministre montant du Paradis.

« _Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui voudrait vous piéger ?_ », je venais juste de demander. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre ? C'est Tenpou _gensui_ qui avait fait avorter l'ordre de Litouten de se débarasser d'un général trop direct, parce que naturellement, je ne me serais pas impliqué de cette manière…

##############

Encore quelques minutes, la pièce demeura silencieuse. Ils étaient tous les trois à nouveau en train de regarder le cadavre. Comme vous le feriez, si une telle impossibilité était devenue réalité juste sous vos yeux. Après tout, la Mort est une abstraction, au Ciel…

« Qui sait pour ça ? », demanda le roi dragon en désignant le soldat décédé. Le marshal essaya de se concentrer sur la question.

« Moi. Vous deux. C'est tout. Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre dans mon bureau avant que vous n'entriez… »

Mais le général le coupa :

« Mais tu n'étais pas en état pour en être sûr. »

« Et la porte était ouverte pendant tout ce temps. », pointa le dragon.

Le marshal se leva. Kenren était prêt à l'aider au moindre signe de faiblesse, mais l'autre réussit à paraître assuré.

« Je pense que je vais me rendre présentable avant qu'on ne vienne m'arrêter. »

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher, il contourna la mare de sang, et se pencha pour ramasser un livre qui se trouvait déjà sur le sol avant l'incident. Il était taché d'écarlate. Et tandis qu'il l'agitait un peu, geste futile comme pour en faire disparaître cette couleur, ils l'entendirent murmurer :

« Quel dommage... Comment est-on supposé faire disparaître le sang… ? ».

Aucun des deux ne savait exactement si Tenpou parlait du livre ou du cadavre. Il revint vers Kenren pour déposer le volume sur le bureau, puis sortit de la pièce, fermant tranquillement derrière lui.

Le dragon fut le premier à réagir. Kenren fixait toujours la direction de la porte de la chambre à coucher, comme s'il pouvait suivre les mouvements de Tenpou au travers des murs… C'est le subtil changement de la lumière qui le fit se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait juste à côté de lui. Lui et le roi de la mer occidentale n'étaient pas en bons termes. Mais le dragon était le seul qu'il avait sous la main pour s'informer, en ce moment. Le général se rendait bien compte, d'après la façon dont Tenpou avait essayé de le faire partir, que le marshal ne voulait pas que ses connaissances (ou amis) soient impliqués. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas frapper chez Konzen en pleine nuit (ce qui n'aurait pas été un plaisir étant donné le caractère de cochon du dit blond, mais aurait néanmoins été fait si nécessaire). Mais il devait demander à quelqu'un qui était plus que lui conscient des mécanismes du Royaume Céleste :

« Ils vont vraiment le mettre aux arrêts ? Il essayait seulement de protéger sa vie..? ».

Goujun se trouvait maintenant très près de lui, exactement comme Tenpou il y a quelques minutes. Il fixa Kenren _taishou_ droit dans les yeux, ce qui avait un effet assez déstabilisant sur ce dernier. Le général essaya de ne pas tréssaillir, se concentrant uniquement sur cette tâche. C'est pourquoi il fut hautement pris de cours lorsque Goujun prit de nouveau la parole pour lui répondre :

« Prouvez-le. »

« _Nani (4) _? Mais c'est évident : Il est blessé. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu tuer un de ses propres hommes ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même : Il a été piégé ! ».

Il avait saisi les vêtements immaculés de son officier, l'air furieux et menaçant… Et se retrouva sur le sol sans savoir comment.

« Alors vous avez écouté une conversation privée entre moi et mon subordonné ? »

Le roi était en train de s'épousseter calmement, sa main effleurant chaque pli de tissu que le général avait touché.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour l'instant. »

Le ton était égal, même si le regard aigu du dragon laissait Kenren savoir que cette parcelle d'information n'en était aucunement oubliée pour autant. Mais Goujun continua…

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous pensez réellement qu'un officier aussi remarquable que Tenpou _gensui_ serait si aisé à éliminer ? Plus, cela aurait eu l'air de ce que cela aurait été : un meurtre. Et on aurait recherché le coupable. Mais maintenant, quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'est le marshal qui a l'air d'un assassin… Et vous pouvez être sûr que le gens qui ont engagé cet homme pour tuer Tenpou _gensui_ – et je ne veux même pas penser à la façon dont ils ont réussi à corrompre un homme de ma propre armée – même s'ils savaient qu'il n'y réussirait pas, sont bien conscient qu'il s'agit du moment idoine pour frapper. Avec la loi Céleste derrière eux. Pour ôter le marshal de leur chemin définitivement. »

Goujun se tut et adressa un regard lourd de sens au général. C'était le plus long discours que Kenren ait jamais entendu de la part de son commandant. Il essaya d'assimiler ces informations tout en se relevant péniblement. Puis il croisa pour la seconde fois les yeux reptiliens et dit :

« C'est pour ça que Tenpou est sûr qu'il vont venir pour l'arrêter dès maintenant… »

Tenpou _gensui_. Un officier remarquable, comme le disait lui-même Goujun. Un des plus grands stratèges du Ciel : bien sûr que l'homme avait déjà tout compris. Kenren retomba dans un silence morose. Il était déjà en train d'attendre l'inévitable.

Soudain…

« Kenren taishou. »

La voix du dragon, encore. La première fois depuis un long moment.

« Débarassez-vous du corps. Je m'assurerai que personne n'apprenne rien à propos de cet… incident. », articula-t-il clairement.

Qui sait jamais ce qui passe à l'esprit d'un dragon ?

## à suivre…##

(1) Aestheticism… pour le passage de Kenren sur la « détestation » j'ai pris la trad° des DVDfr…_(A gripe against me is a gripe against you, right_? En VO, et en VA ça sonne mieux, hein ?)

(2) Oui, je sais, habituellement la bibli de Tenpou est mieux rangée (surtout quand Konzen est là pour faire le ménage…) mais broder sur l'état de la pièce comme elle était lors de la première rencontre de Tenpou et Kenren est un vrai hobby pour moi… Désolée (enfin, non, même pas)…

(3) Oui, je sais Goujun répète bcp marshal, general, taishou… au risque que ça revienne bcp dans le texte. C'est pas que l'auteur ait oublié de varier ses phrases, c'est juste la façon dont je vois Goujun : les deux autres il les voient pas comme Kenren ou Tenpou. Ils sont déterminés par leur fonction dans l'armée et c'est tout…

(4) Jap :Quoi ? Exprime l'incrédulité…


	3. Longue nuit

**Red Alliance 3/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla…

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête (Kenren est une plaie…), bla, bla…

Résumé 3/7 : Tenpou refuse de penser, Kenren et Goujun commencent à s'activer, premiers signes de la folie douce qui gagne l'autrice… 

Cette partie est en fait la première d'un long chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux pour loader… A la semaine prochaine !!!

Reviewer's corner : Grand bonjour à Gabrielle qui persiste dans sa lecture (Merci ! Courage aussi, ça sert toujours le courage !!!) # jette un coup d'œil à un kappa bien connu et à l'étrange excroissance sur son épaule # C'est bon ? Tu t'ennuie pas trop sur ton perchoir ?

Message général : Ça fait deux semaines que j'oublie, diantre ! J'ai une annonce à faire !!! J'ai lu que le magazine Otaku (chouette mag) recherche des fanfics, si ça vous dit je vous chercherais le mail, FF.net ayant tendance à bouffer mes arobases…

Message perso ! Floraiju-chan !!! Envoie, envoie S&L 2 ! Je m'en occupe ce week-end, j'ai un peu de temps… Je réponds pas par mail, mon modem déconne (encore) et envoie pas mes messages… grrrrr…

A dimanche peut-être…

Part 3 "Longue nuit…" 

****

La chambre était dans un désordre incroyable. Tenpou se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement ordonnée la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds (et ce n'était même pas pour dormir alors, seulement pour un changement de vêtements, comme cette fosi), mais là ? Même le maréchal des camps de l'armée Occidentale se sentit un peu perdu dans cet espace littéralement envahi par les livres. Enfin… Ce n'était pas sa faute si la bibliothèque seule n'était pas assez vaste pour accueillir tous ses ouvrages, parchemins et autres archives !

_Matte kudasai_...(1)

C'était ça. Le _taishou_. Il était là il y a quelques minutes pour récupérer le kit de soins. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette tout sans dessus-dessous pour le trouver ? Sous le lit était une place parfaite pour le kit, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout c'était le seul endroit où il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de placer un livre !

Zigzagant entre les piles de bouquins et autres objets qu'il avait rapportés de la Terre (quelles difficultés il avait eues à faire comprendre à Goku ce qu'était son _shumi _(2)!), Tenpou se fraya un chemin vers la penderie. En ouvrit la porte. Et resta là sans un geste, le regard dans le vague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sembla changer d'avis, retourna vers le lit couvert principalement de poésie (hé oui, de temps en temps un homme doit essayer quelque chose de nouveau : il n'était pas sectaire), et déposa quelques volumes sur le sol, où une petite surface restait miraculeusement vierge, pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur la couche. Il se sentait très très fatigué. Et il mourait d'envie d'un peu de nicotine.

« Il me faut une cigarette. »

Le son de la phrase se répercuta étrangement dans la chambre vide. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver les clopes, puis le briquet. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour en allumer une, puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est déjà mieux. »

Mais son bras le faisait souffrir.

« Bien. La douleur devrait me garder éveillé. »

Il en avait bientôt fini avec la première cigarette et se mit frénétiquement en quête d'un cendrier. Où vous cacheriez-vous si vous étiez un cendrier ? Ha ! Il était là !

Le marshal ne se souvenait plus quand il avait transporté la grenouille-cendrier (3) de son bureau à sa chambre, mais elle se trouvait juste sous son nez, au sommet d'une pile de mangas. Il les avaient choisis pour Goku.

C'était tellement plus facile de penser à des choses de moindre importance. Parce que le « réellement important » se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Il faudrait qu'il s'y intéresse tôt ou tard. Il voulait juste un peu de temps avant ça. Avant quoi ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Alors il alluma une autre cigarette. Il jeta un regard sur une autre montagne de livres, en lisant les titres l'un après l'autre : il avait promis à Konzen de lui prêter quelque chose d'intéressant, un jour. Voyons voir…

##########

« Kenren _taishou_. » Encore la voix du dragon. La première fois depuis un certain temps.

« Débarassez-vous du corps. Je m'assurerai que personne n'apprenne rien à propos de cet… incident. », articula-t-il clairement.

_C'est quoi ce bordel _?!?, pensa le général. Alors évidemment...

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?!? », dit tout haut le général.

Le dragon haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Je pensais que vous voudriez aider votre supérieur puisque vous vouliez _tellement_ rester ici, mais peut-être que je me trompais. Je me disais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur vous. »

Et il se retourna, comme pour partir.

« _Gomen nasai_, Goujun-sama… », fut répondu avec une légère inclinaison du buste pour accentuer ces mots dits entre des mâchoires serrées (des mots qu'on aurait jamais pensés entendre du _taishou_ un jour et qui prouvaient à quel point le Paradis était détraqué aujourd'hui : d'abord ce bain de sang, maintenant ça !).

« Vous pensez vraiment à… », continua Kenren, laissant la phrase en suspend entre eux.

Le dragon ne donna aucune réponse, mais ne quitta pas la pièce non plus finalement. Ses traits gardaient une expression indéchiffrable. Mais le _taishou_ voulait être sûr de bien comprendre :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant que je me débarrasse du corps, comme vous dites ? », énonça-t-il lentement. « Vous assurer que personne ne pénètre dans cet endroit avant qu'il n'y ait plus de traces de ce qui est arrivé ici ce soir, peut-être ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. », répondit brièvement Goujun.

« Pourquoi ? » La curiosité de Kenren avait pris le dessus. Il restait soupçonneux, en plus : on parlait d'un sujet qui pouvait coûter la vie à son supérieur direct. Non, pas seulement un supérieur… À son ami.

« Un bon soldat est censé obéir, et non poser des questions et perdre du temps. », rétorqua Goujun qui ajouta quand même, se souvenant manifestement d'un événement récent :

« Ou faire l'erreur d'exprimer à voix haute son opinion au mauvais endroit non plus. »

Une pause.

« En fait, c'est pour ce genre de raison que je devrais vous radier de cette armée. »

Un autre silence.

« Contrairement à Tenpou _gensui_ qui a une grande valeur pour l'armée de l'ouest. »

Cette fois, il partait réellement, sa main pâle déjà sur la poignée.

« Ils ne viendront pas avant l'aube, je m'en charge personnellement… »

Et il était parti. Une pâle silhouette errant comme un fantôme dans les halls déserts. Il avait des choses à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour cela.

« Se débarrasser du corps, _nee_ ? Et il a laissé tout le rangement pour moi, aussi… Il est pire que Tenpou. »

Et Kenren eut soudain un rire amer en regardant autour de lui. En parlant du loup, il faudrait qu'il jette un œil sur le marshal pour être sûr que tout irait bien dans la matinée, qu'il serait prêt à jouer le _jeu_. Il avait relevé le mot dans un des nombreux discours du marshal à propos de ses lectures. _La politique est un jeu_.

_« Comme les échecs ? »_, avait-il demandé pour faire croire à Tenpou qu'il était vraiment en train d'écouter (ce qui était faux, d'ailleurs, trop occupé à essayer désespérément de mettre la main sur le sceau de son supérieur, comme d'habitude).

_« Échecs, go, mah-jong, n'importe, … Ouais ! », _avait répondu le marshal.

« À nous de jouer. », marmonna le général d'un air sinistre.

##########

Le _taishou_ fit irruption dans la chambre à coucher. Il fut accueilli par la vue incongrue de son supérieur en train de faire tranquillement des tours avec des livres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » , lui demanda aussitôt Kenren. S'il avait eu autre chose à dire en entrant, il avait maintenant complètement oublié. Le marshal portait toujours ses vêtements ensanglantés. La porte de la penderie avait été ouverte, mais rien de plus. Quelques objets avaient changé de place dans la chambre depuis dix minutes auparavant, pensait-il sans en être absolument certain. Et Tenpou semblait très concentré sur… sa tâche. Prendre un livre, lire son titre, le poser sur une des trois tours ou le jeter dans un coin.

« Je trie des livres. »

Et désignant chaque pile d'ouvrages :

« Ceux-là pourraient intéresser Konzen, cette tour de mangas est pour Goku. Et ce petit tas est pour toi : c'est curieux, j'ai trouvé des limericks que je ne savais même pas avoir… »

« Je pensais pas que c'était possible, mais tu es de plus en plus bordélique, Tenpou _gensui_... », déclara Kenren, un peu désarçonné par la scène.

« Qui ça intéresse (4) ? Je ne serai plus là, demain... », murmura le marshal. Et il se prépara à allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

« Tu ne facilites pas les choses à celui que ça intéresse, tu sais ? », soupira Kenren.

######

Kenren 

######

Il me regarde enfin. C'est bien. J'ai attiré son attention. Ça me soulage un peu parce qu'il avait l'air si loin de moi, si distant, il y a une seconde. D'un autre côté, l'autre partie de mon esprit essaye vainement de se rappeler ce qu'est un limerick et pourquoi ça devrait m'intéresser. Le marshal sait pourtant que je n'aime pas les bouquins !

Le voir fumer réveille ma dépendance, en tout cas. Je m'agenouille près de lui, et demande « Briquet ? », une clope déjà entre les lèvres.

« Yep… »

Et il l'allume lui-même. Il y a toujours du sang sur sa main.

« Etait-ce une déclaration, cher mari ? » et il se met à rire. Le fantôme de son rire habituel… Après le premier choc de la nouvelle, on avait trouvé ça tellement comique quand les premières rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre… Franchement, qu'est-ce que le gens vont pas chercher ?

« Parlons-on en un autre jour, d'accord ? »

Et je prends le dernier livre qu'il tenait à la main pour le reposer d'autorité sur le sol.

« Il faut qu'on discute d'autre chose. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, avec ce regard qui dit : _Kenren-toi-sérieux-tout-va-bien ? _Celui après lequel il enlève toujours ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec sa blouse (absente, aujourd'hui c'est le tour de la chemise), comme si ça allait le rendre capable de mieux m'écouter après : bizarre. Juste une de ces petites choses que j'ai remarquées. Je poursuis :

« J'ai fait une sorte de trêve avec le dragon. On a jusqu'au matin. Alors maintenant tu vas dormir – peut-être prendre un bain avant – pour être en forme et être prêt pour demain. Moi, je m'occupe de la bibliothèque. »

Et je le vois tressaillir violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Y'a un cadavre à côté ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le jeter avec les ordures ? », il me demande.

« Pas de preuve, pas de mobile, pas de crime ! », je déclare avec triomphe. J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour le cadavre. Il va adorer quand je vais lui raconter… Je me sens sourire. C'est plus comme le _taishou_ qu'il connaît, et je sens que ça le rassure un peu, aussi. Un peu, seulement. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. De la pitié. Pour moi. Il pense que je me fais des illusions en croyant que tout va finir par s'arranger. Mais il s'exécute, sans doute pour ne pas ternir mon espoir de ses doutes ou même de ses certitudes.

Il abandonne en disant, feignant l'entrain : « Bien… Je vais me baigner ! Bon courage avec les écuries d'Augias… »

Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle. Mais je sais que c'est la première fois que je vais nettoyer cette bibliothèque sans lui dans les parages. Ça va faire bizarre. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais te laisser faire du mal à Tenpou gensui, Litouten ? Ne sous-estime pas les amis du marshal…

##########

Au même moment, au mess de l'armée de l'ouest, un dragon blanc regardait de haut un de ses subordonnés s'incliner bien bas devant lui…

« A vos ordres, Goujun-sama. », dit le soldat d'un air ensommeillé (tout juste tiré du lit car sommé de se présenter devant le roi dragon), juste avant de partir pour déployer les autres hommes là où ils étaient censés se poster, à chaque entrée des baraquements dans une surveillance pour le moins inhabituelle.

_Jusque-là, tout va bien, _pensa le dragon_. _C'était déjà ça d'être certain que personne ne pourrait rentrer sans qu'il en soit informé – ou comme il avait expliqué à son subordonné : « J'ai trouvé cet imbécile de général Kenren ivre mort par terre, ce soir. Je veux être certain qu'aucun de mes hommes ne pourra rejoindre les quartiers de l'armée dans un tel état. S'ils sont assez fous pour fréquenter les tavernes, il faudra qu'ils dorment dehors. Appelez-moi si quiconque se présente devant les grilles. »

Puis il retourna vers son bureau pour y chercher des dossiers. On dit que les dragons ont bonne mémoire. C'est vrai (c'est pourquoi certaines personnes pensent vraie la rumeur qui les présente comme rancuniers…). Aussitôt qu'il avait vu le visage du dieu mort, il s'était souvenu de son nom. Il servait bien sous les ordres de Tenpou _gensui_, en effet. Il sortit le dossier de sa chemise. Comme il le pensait, l'homme était censé être sur Terre pour un conflit mineur contre des _youkai_ (turbulents) depuis quelques semaines. Rien qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il baignait maintenant dans son sang dans un coin du bureau d'un marshal, ni même pourquoi il était de retour au Paradis avant le terme de sa mission.

A ce moment, il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Sans attendre, un jeune soldat fit irruption dans la pièce (ce qui habituellement aurait été le meilleur moyen de se faire incendier – littéralement), essoufflé. Il reprit quelques goulées d'air avant d'expliquer que le grand ministre Litouten était en train d'attendre à l'un des checkpoints nouvellement établis et qu'il était plutôt énervé… Le soldat était venu prévenir aussi vite que possible le Roi de la mer Occidentale. Goujun fit le trajet derrière le jeune dieu, sans doute pas avec assez d'empressement au goût de son subordonné qui regardait de temps en temps avec inquiétude par-dessus son épaule : on ne fait pas attendre des gens influents comme le ministre Litouten. Le premier aperçu que celui-ci eut du roi-dragon fut l'incarnation d'une dignité glacée.

« Alors ? », demanda le dragon, sourcil arqué d'un air impérieux.

« Votre majesté... », répliqua le ministre sans s'incliner (irritant de ce simple fait le sens du savoir-vivre de Goujun) « On m'a fait attendre un certain temps. Je disais justement à vos hommes que je devais tout de suite me rendre dans les quartiers de Tenpou _gensui_. »

Il était grandement irrité de voir retarder son triomphe d'avoir Tenpou _gensui_ à sa merci, et commençait à s'impatienter. Trois soldats de sa garde personnelle se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le dragon se demanda depuis quand un ministre comme Litouten avait le privilège de posséder une garde personnelle…

« Si vous désirez discuter de points militaires, je suis celui auquel vous devriez vous adresser, Litouten-san. », répliqua tranquillement le roi vêtu de blanc.

« En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'une question strictement militaire… », lui répondit l'autre homme avec un sourire prédateur « … et il faut réellement que je voie le marshal en personne. »

« Refusé. », rétorqua le dragon d'un ton final, oublieux des regards choqués aussi bien sur le visage de ses propres soldats que sur ceux de Litouten et ses acolytes. « Si vous devez parler au marshal, vous pouvez attendre le matin. Mes hommes ont leurs ordres. »

Et avec ça, la silhouette blanche avait déjà quitté les lieux. Le ministre fumait de rage.

##########

Kenren _taishou_ s'était éclipsé discrètement de la bibliothèque pour rapporter quelques objets de ses propres appartements, s'assurant de n'être pas vu. De retour chez Tenpou, il commença son « ménage ». c'est le moment que le marshal choisit pour revenir dans la pièce, baigné de frais, le parfum de savon s'attardant sur sa peau (même s'il était persuadé de toujours pouvoir sentir l'odeur du sang en dessous) et vêtu d'un nouvel ensemble de ses vêtements habituels. Il avait eu du mal à prendre un bain sans inonder les bandages, mais se sentait bien plus détendu. Peut-être même un peu trop. C'est pourquoi il devait s'assurer de la réalité des évènements de la soirée avant que toute trace ne disparaisse. Le cadavre était toujours là, mais le général l'avait déplacé pour l'allonger sur une chose épaisse, bleue et fourrée, Kenren étant lui-même occupé à ôter le sang sur le sol, torse nu pour ne pas se salir. Le _taishou_ remerciait le ciel que le parquet soit ciré : le bois n'avait pas eu le temps de boire le sang, et tout était facile à nettoyer.

Mais le truc bleu avait quelque chose de très intriguant pour le marshal, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Oh, un tapis. Je l'ai pris chez moi. Sympa pour bouger le corps. »

_Sympa ? Non, n'y pense même pas…, _se dit le marshal.

« Tu plaisantes, ce truc est si épais que ça ressemble davantage à un matelat ou un futon que… » Mais Tenpou vit l'étincelle dans l'œil de Kenren (et se maudit aussitôt à profusion : il était tombé droit dans le panneau). Le _taishou_ eut un clin d'œil… Et répondit avec désinvolture, attendant (ou espérant au moins) de la curiosité :

« Qui a dit que je m'en servais comme tapis ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu l'utilises... Ou avec qui d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup... »

Et sentant que le général était d'humeur joueuse (comme seul Kenren pouvait l'être en de telles circonstances), répondit avant même qu'il ne puisse demander : « Et, non, je ne suis pas jaloux. », les mains sur le visage essayant de cacher combien il se sentait épuisé…

#### À suivre (chap 4 « … avant l'aube ») ####

(1) Attends / attendez…

(2) Passe-temps, hobby… C'est le sujet d'une des historiettes de Gaiden…

(3) La grenouille je l'invente pas ! Allez voir les planches du manga si vous me croyez pas… En fait si je me souviens bien, cet affreux truc en céramique qui sert de cendrier à Tenpou comporte même deux grenouilles : une petite sur une plus grande… Pour simplifier on va quand même garder le singulier… Et maintenant vous allez me dire « on s'en fout du cendrier ! » : vous n'avez pas tort, mais bon, tant pis pour vous, la grenouille devient un personnage récurrent de l'histoire…

(4) « To care » est le plus beau verbe de la langue anglaise (enfin je trouve), mais bon sang de bois ! C'est impossible à traduire correctement !!!! Grrrrrr !!!


	4. Avant l'aube

**Red Alliance 4/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla…

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête (Kenren est –toujours- une plaie…), bla, bla…

Résumé 4/7 : Kenren s'occupe du cadavre (en qq sorte), Goujun s'étrangle, Tenpou continue de fumer… Confirmation de la folie douce qui gagne l'autrice…Cette partie est en fait la seconde d'un long chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux pour loader… 

**Reviewer's corner : **d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont le courage de continuer à lire ! J'espère que vous continuerez tous à aimer !

Particulièrement à **Mellyna **: j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… (et j'adore particulièrement ton onomatopée ! Ton approbation fait plaisir à entendre !)

Et à **Nighty Sha **: ravie que tu aimes Goujun, c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler avec lui… Et t'inquiète, hésite pas : continue de « foutre ton bronx », tu me mets de bonne humeur aussi !

**Part 4 "…avant l'aube."**

Tous deux se figèrent quand ils entendirent le coup frappé à la porte. Le général s'arrêta en plein milieu de son balayage. Le marshal quitta sa place maintenant habituelle sur son bureau, écrasant son énième cigarette dans un cendrier (déjà plein). Il composa son visage en une expression indéchiffrable et fit signe à Kenren de disparaître dans l'autre chambre. Le rangement de la pièce n'était pas tout à fait fini : il restait quelques traces de sang, mais le corps était déjà enroulé dans le truc bleu et poussé dans un coin.

« _Kuso_, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce foutu dragon… »

La voix du général, évidemment, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la chambre à coucher, aiguillonné par un Tenpou en train de le foudroyer du regard.

Ce dernier se rendit à la porte pour la déverrouiller. Le roi dragon le frôla en passant pour entrer, sans un mot. Il se tint au milieu de la bibliothèque, évaluant les progrès de la remise en ordre. Impossible de savoir s'il était satisfait ou non sous son masque impassible. Puis Goujun jeta un regard insistant sur la porte de l'autre pièce jusqu'à ce que le général en sorte en lui rendant son regard d'un air penaud, parce que le dragon était manifestement à son tour en train de le foudroyer du regard (_deux fois en deux minutes_, pensa un général un peu mal à l'aise, _je me surpasse_). Le marshal ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter, Kenren s'étant montré insupportable depuis plus d'une heure avec sa gaieté absurde :

« Est-ce que tu savais que les dragons ont la réputation d'avoir l'ouïe très fine ? », souffla-t-il au pauvre général qui se tenait maintenant près de lui dans une pose supposée être protectrice mais qui retomba lamentablement sous la moquerie. (1)

Mais le dragon choisit (sagement) de les ignorer pour s'occuper de ce qui importait :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de nouveau pour vous là-dedans, marshal. Le ministre Litouten a essayé de vous rencontrer, il y a quelques minutes,» annonça calmement le roi de la mer occidentale. « On lui a fait dire qu'il devra revenir demain matin s'il voulait vous voir. »

Le marshal hocha la tête.

« Alors vous saviez que cela pouvait venir de Litouten, » répondit simplement Tenpou.

Le dragon haussa un sourcil et répliqua d'un ton égal : « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'implique pas en politique que je suis aveugle. Je vois que le cadavre est toujours là. »

Un regard aigu fixé sur Kenren.

« Essayez d'éviter les checkpoints quand vous le déplacerez. Et vous êtes censé avoir été découvert ivre-mort dans un couloir, ce soir. »

Le général aurait pu jurer qu'il vit quelque chose de sardonique sur le visage du dragon, à ces mots. Il se demanda brièvement si les dragons avaient le sens de l'humour (très très tordu, cela va sans dire). Mais le sourire sur les lèvres de Tenpou était réel, approuvant sans réserve le choix de Goujun.

« C'est bien. Quoi qu'il se passe, ils ne pourront pas t'impliquer dedans… » expliqua le marshal.

Kenren préféra ne pas répondre qu'il doutait que le dragon ait inventé cette excuse pour lui procurer un alibi. De toute façon, il avait un corps à bouger. Il n'était pas certain que Litouten ne tenterait rien d'autre cette nuit et tînt à s'assurer de la sûreté de l'endroit et de son propriétaire. Il grogna sous le poids du cadavre enveloppé sur son épaule et s'éclipsa sans autre commentaire.

_Essayez d'éviter les checkpoints_. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle raison avait donnée le dragon pour son comportement soudain si zélé.

En fait, éviter les checkpoints était facile. Le _gaki_ lui avait montré un tas de petits passages qu'il était le seul à connaître avec son ami Nataku. Goku était le roi des raccourcis. Les locaux de l'armée occidentale inclus puisqu'il s'agissait de la résidence de son ami Ten-chan.

Ten-chan.

Kenren ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au surnom. Il avait appelé son marshal comme ça, une fois, juste pour goûter le son de ces mots. Il ne referait pas la même erreur une deuxième. Tenpou lui avait balancé le livre qu'il était en train de lire (un livre plutôt épais, qui n'avait manqué sa cible – la tête de Kenren – que de quelques millimètres) accompagné d'un regard glacial qui aurait fait paraître ce foutu Konzen aimable et ouvert en comparaison.

« Le surnom est pour Goku, Kenren _taishou_, parce que c'est seulement un enfant. Mais je comprends que tu te trompes, tu es tellement immature toi-même, des fois… » avait dit le marshal.

Ce jour-là, Kenren avait préféré quitter la pièce, mais non sans répondre :

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Ten-chan _gensui_. »

Il n'est pas besoin de préciser quel bruit impressionnant résulta de l'impact d'un nouvel ouvrage sur la porte derrière laquelle se cachait le général en partant. Mais Kenren aurait pu jurer qu'il entendit le rire discret de Tenpou au travers du panneau de bois, cette fois-là…

Ils étaient de nouveau deux, seuls dans la pièce. Depuis le départ du _taishou_, le silence régnait sur la bibliothèque. Tenpou prit de nouveau place sur son bureau, tandis que Goujun se promenait dans la pièce. Une fois de temps en temps, il faisait une pause pour observer un livre, sur une étagère ou sur le sol, ou regarder un des étranges objets que le marshal avait ramenés de la Terre. Il ressemblait à un chat explorant une nouvelle pièce. Assez curieux, mais prudent.

Leur relation à tous deux avait toujours été basée sur leur devoir et des questions militaires. Manifester des attentions aimables n'était pas vraiment leur rayon, même s'ils étaient parfaitement capables d'évoluer en société, à la cour de l'empereur, si nécessaire. Tenpou continua de fumer et Goujun de visiter. Aucun besoin de mots.

Mais finalement :

« Quel était son nom ? », s'enquit le marshal.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, je dirais. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait puisqu'il s'est laissé corrompre. Il aurait été exécuté pour trahison s'il avait survécu. Considérez que vous avez épargné la honte à sa famille. »

Pas même le fantôme d'une émotion sur le masque reptilien.

« C'est censé être réconfortant ? », répliqua le marshal, le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux lorsqu'il se pencha vers le cendrier.

Et le silence s'éternisa.

« Litouten a une garde personnelle. » Le dragon déclara enfin.

Une conversation badine.

« Je sais. J'ai eu… l'occasion de la connaître, en rendant visite au ministre, » répondit le marshal d'un ton égal.

« J'ignorais qu'il en avait le privilège. »

Cette fois, le dragon croisa volontairement le regard de Tenpou.

« Vous avez l'air mieux. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir vous en sortir demain ? »

Pas vraiment de sympathie ou d'inquiétude évidentes dans ces paroles. Plus une simple constatation et un froid calcul. Mais qui sait avec les dragons ?

« Je ne vous décevrai pas. Même s'ils trouvent un moyen de me coincer, vous ne serez pas impliqué, » répondit Tenpou, allumant une nouvelle cigarette. À ce moment, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se retenir ou il n'en aurait même pas assez pour passer la nuit. Puis il se rappela qu'il pourrait sans problème en emprunter quelques-unes à Kenren.

« Pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Le dragon fronçait légèrement les sourcils en parlant.

« Peut-être que vous devriez prendre un peu de repos. »

« Oh ? »

Goujun regarda le sourire ironique et épuisé s'épanouir sur le visage de son subordonné.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Ordonner à Kenren _taishou_ de me border ? »

« Ça, je peux faire ! », intervint le général, pénétrant à l'instant dans la pièce et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, l'air plutôt fier de lui.

######

Tenpou 

######

Le _taishou_ est de retour. Comptez sur lui pour que tout le monde soit aussitôt au courant. Je suis sûr que j'ai entendu Goujun pousser un soupir. Je me demande comment ils ne se sont pas entretués pendant que je les ai laissés seuls quand j'étais dans l'autre chambre. J'ai toujours su qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas après tout. Et un peu plus ou un peu moins de sang dans cette bibliothèque n'aurait pas fait une grande différence… Je me demande qui aurait gagné ?

Tu t'égares encore marshal, maintenant regarde la drôle de tête de ton _taishou _en te regardant …

Ok. D'abord, distraire le dragon pendant que je demande à Kenren ce qu'il a fait du cadavre.

« Une petite coupe de saké, peut-être ? » Je demande à mon supérieur. « Je suis votre hôte ce soir, en dépit du dérangement… »

Joli euphémisme. Mais c'est aussi un moyen de changer de sujet, parce que je n'aime pas du tout l'étincelle dans les yeux de Kenren à l'idée de me border. Je suis déjà en train d'attraper la jarre que le général avait apportée pour cette nuit et une coupelle que je remplis avant que le dragon ne puisse protester. Mais les dragons sont polis et Goujun se contente de hausser un sourcil appréciateur avant de commencer à boire en continuant son tour de la bibliothèque. Le récipient dans une main, il sélectionne un livre sur une étagère et commence à en lire la couverture…

Kenren aurait aussi attrapé une coupe, mais je réussis à le coincer avant pour lui poser la question qui occupe mon esprit depuis qu'il est revenu.

« Où est le corps ? »

Il sourit. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Il demande.

Ho, mon Dieu. Il joue avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu un désir aussi grand de l'étrangler et il devrait se souvenir que j'ai déjà tué un dieu ce soir…

Bien ! Tu vas mieux marshal ! Ton sarcasme est déjà de retour !

« Je ne devrais pas ? » Je réplique.

Garde ton calme. Le masque froid qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Là… Fais comme si tu n'étais que vaguement intéressé.

« Tu vas rire. Je me suis assuré qu'ils ne le trouveront pas. Ils ne chercheront pas là, c'est sûr… »

Et ce sourire satisfait, en plus. Je vais rire, qu'il a dit. J'ai peur, là. Je ne vais pas rire, je le sens…

« Alors ? » Je demande finalement.

« Dans le bassin. »

Un bassin ? Alors, là, je vois pas du tout. Quand je pense qu'il choisit _cette nuit_ pour être énigmatique.

« Quel bassin ? »

Il a l'air si fier de lui. Il n'aurait pas osé… Mais sa réponse coupe mon monologue intérieur.

« Je veux dire Le Bassin. ».

Oui, il a osé. On. Est. Tous. Fichus.

« Tu l'as mis dans le bassin aux lotus de Kanzeon ? » Je siffle.

Je le savais. Il perd complètement la tête. J'espère que Goujun n'a pas entendu ça…

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! J'ai utilisé du lest ! », ajouta le général, plus fort.

…Oubliez ça, il a entendu. J'ai surpris le son de quelqu'un qui s'étrangle provenant du côté de la bibliothèque où il se tient. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui donner quelque chose à boire. Mais il n'a pas d'autre réaction. Il fait de son mieux pour nous ignorer. Je le comprends.

#######

Le dragon les quitta quelques minutes plus tard. Disant qu'il reviendrait au matin. Le _taishou_ n'attendit pas plus pour se tourner vers Tenpou, l'inquiétude évidente sur ses traits, et pour lui dire :

« Le dragon a raison. Tu devrais dormir un peu avant que Litouten ne revienne. »

#######

Kenren _taishou_ s'éveilla une heure avant l'aube. Il se sentit vaguement surpris de se retrouver dans la chambre à coucher de Tenpou _gensui_, à moitié assis sur une chaise, à moitié étalé sur le lit inoccupé pour l'instant.

Puis tous les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en un bouquet de souvenirs brouillés : le sang dans la bibliothèque, le dragon le jetant au sol d'une seule main, son ménage, le regard perdu sur le visage de Tenpou quand il l'avait trouvé, leur discussion sur les chakras au milieu de la nuit, la blessure sur le bras du marshal, le dieu mort dans son tapis, les yeux verts de Tenpou à quelques centimètres de son visage, le bassin aux lotus, le dragon blanc en train de siroter son saké ou de le foudroyer du regard… (3)

C'est comme ça qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar et commença à vraiment s'inquiéter de l'état du marshal, puisqu'il ne le voyait nulle part. Et il était celui qui était censé s'occuper de lui jusqu'au matin !

Il chercha frénétiquement dans la pièce. Toujours un fouillis de livres avec trois tours au milieu, mais pas de marshal. Il se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Tout y était nettoyé, mais toujours pas de marshal. Il commençait à craindre que Litouten soit revenu pendant la nuit quand il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

« Où tu es ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! », cria-t-il.

« Salle de bain, » fut la réponse laconique qui lui fut retournée, « C'est quoi cette agitation ? »

Le général regagna la chambre à coucher, puis se fraya un chemin en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les bouquins, bien plus nombreux sur le sol depuis qu'il avait dégagé ceux qui encombraient le lit, la nuit dernière.

« J'arrive ! », annonça-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce sans attendre la réponse. Le marshal était assis sur le bord de la baignoire vêtu d'un pantalon mais toujours torse nu en essayant de refaire le bandage autour de sa blessure. Le général s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant le rouleau de pansement des mains.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? »

« Tu dormais. »

« Je sais ça ! C'est pour ça que je demande ! »

« Ça me semblait une assez bonne raison. Je vais bien, ok ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes, » répliqua un peu froidement le marshal.

Quand Kenren eut fini ses bandages (non sans se plaindre que le marshal ait encore saigné durant la nuit), Tenpou acheva de se vêtir, se battant avec la cravate devant le miroir.

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? », demanda-t-il brutalement à son subordonné.

Les yeux de Kenren parurent aussi grands que des assiettes pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il haussa un sourcil : « Je me suis saoulé à mort dans une taverne et j'ai été retrouvé complètement ivre dans un couloir du bâtiment par mon officier supérieur… » récita-t-il de manière convaincante. « Je connais ma leçon : je peux y aller maintenant, _sensei _? »

« Tu peux disposer, » répondit Tenpou (_sensei_) _gensui_ de son ton le plus professionnel. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Tous deux espéraient que celui qui vivait ici serait toujours libre le soir suivant, mais n'osaient pas en énoncer la pensée à voix haute.

Le général bailla bruyamment à mi-chemin de la porte de la bibliothèque. Tenpou l'avait suivi dans la pièce principale.

« Et tu devrais prendre un peu plus de sommeil… » ne put s'empêcher de taquiner ce dernier, avec un vague signe de la main.

####### À suivre… **Chap 5 « Un visiteur attendu et autres petites choses... »** ###

(1) Mesquine vengeance d'auteur, je sais… C'est juste que Kenren est hors de contrôle depuis le dernier chapitre, c'est absolument pas ma faute… Il n'allait pas s'en tirer indemne quand même !!!

(2) #Soupir # Ben, oui : fallait bien qu'il le mette quelque part…Je me suis dit que j'allais laisser Kenren faire comme il voulait, mais c'est vrai que je m'attendais pas à ça… Je suis sûre que Tenpou était au courant mais il n'a rien voulu me dire :

(Souvenir :

SeaGull : Alors, il a trouvé un endroit ? Ça va ?

Tenpou #rire gêné# : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue…

SeaGull : Bien ! Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Goujun : … )

Hè ! Goujun aurait pu me prévenir, quand même !

Goujun : Je pensais que mon silence était suffisamment… éloquent…

(3) Oui, il y a des trucs que vous n'avez pas encore vus dans le tas : y'a un machin très pratique qu'on appelle flashback dans le prochain chapitre .


	5. Un visiteur attendu

**Red Alliance 5/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla… (_ou peut-être par miracle le jour où les chevaux auront des plumes, qui sait !)_

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, bla, bla…

Résumé 5/7 : Où Tenpou est trèèèèès occupé à lire, à se souvenir, à philosopher sur les chakras et à offrir une chaise… 

Reviewer's corner : Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ceux qui ont le courage de me supporter pour avoir la suite de l'histoire ne seront pas déçus !

Un grand merci à **Mellyna** pour le remix exclusif de son cri de guerre ! J'espère que tu as pu reprendre ton souffle… Encore une fois ???? Faut pas croire ! Ça aiguillone l'auteur !

Et aussi à **Gabrielle **: rassure-toi, mon ordi est aussi capricieux que le tien. Sa dernière lubie est de me faire croire qu'il envoie mes mails (et puis j'adore les longues reviews !!!)… Et j'engrange toujours le courage, tu es trop gentille (dernière ligne droite) !

Part 5 « Un visiteur attendu… Et autres petites choses... » 

****

Le marshal attendait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous, mais il savait qu'ils viendraient. Il était tout prêt à accueillir ses visiteurs et jouer l'hôte. La pièce était nettoyée. Cela aurait abasourdi ses visiteurs habituels pourtant. Il restait même à Tenpou du saké pour son invité, reste de la nuit précédente. La nuit où il avait tué l'un des siens : un dieu. Mais il n'attendait pas des amis ou des connaissances. Il prévoyait la venue de quelqu'un qui le voulait mort, et peut-être même avec un peu de souffrance auparavant. Aujourd'hui, le grand ministre Litouten, l'étoile Montante de la politique céleste, était sur le point de venir.

Mais le marshal avait l'air en forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutes les preuves avaient déjà disparu (grâce à un certain général) : sang, corps, dague. Une blessure au bras était bien dissimulée sous bandages et vêtements.

C'est ainsi que Tenpou _gensui_ se retrouvait assis, présentement absorbé dans une de ses lectures. Cela aurait rassuré n'importe lequel de ses amis franchissant la porte, que l'ordre inhabituel aurait troublé après le choc d'avoir sous les yeux une bibliothèque immaculée.

Assis à même le sol, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une de ses vieilles habitudes (du genre de celles qui avaient le don d'irriter Kenren _taishou_ lorsqu'il le cherchait dans le désordre de la pièce, mais Tenpou avait une réputation d'excentrique à tenir, n'est-ce pas ?), et lisant sur les anciennes guerres humaines. Aujourd'hui, il feuilletait l'Iliade d'Homère. Se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec le ministre, la curieuse pensée lui vint de se demander si l'on avait jamais osé traiter Achille d'épouse de Patrocle…(1)

Curieusement, après les évènements de la nuit, il était parfaitement reposé et prêt à affronter Litouten. Trouver le sommeil n'avait finalement pas été un problème. Il eut un vague sourire à ce souvenir.

######

**Flashback : Fin de nuit.**

######

Le marshal avait eu l'air si fatigué, après que le roi de la mer Occidentale soit parti, que le général lui avait aussitôt demandé s'il ne devrait pas prendre un peu de sommeil avant sa confrontation avec Litouten. Tenpou était sur le point de répondre au moment où il… bailla.

Hé, bien ! Peut-être n'avait-il aucune intention de se laisser aller au sommeil, mais son corps se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler que même les divinités ont besoin d'un peu de repos de temps en temps.

« Quand je pense que je m'étais fait présentable pour une fois ! » avait-il dit dans un ricanement.

Il abandonna toute prétention et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Tenpou allait refermer la porte quand il entendit (et sentit) quelque chose la bloquer.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un pied.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-il auprès d'un général qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quelque chose du genre te tenir compagnie. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, non ? » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer son désir de voir son « supérieur » prendre un repos bien mérité (et très nécessaire) au lieu de commencer un livre pour finalement sauter la partie de la nuit où l'on est supposé dormir, comme il lui en connaissait l'habitude.

« Tu devrais vraiment dormir. »

Et il était très sérieux. Tenpou avait l'air réellement épuisé, mais en dépit de ses intentions quand il avait pénétré dans la chambre, il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il aurait un peu de repos.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à dormir après ça ? »

« Évidemment ! Tu n'as pas écouté le dragon ? Ça ressemblait à un ordre, _nee _? »

« Et depuis _quand_ tu obéis aux ordres venant du dragon (accentuant ce dernier mot avec un haussement de sourcil signifiant clairement : _comme-tu-dis-si-bien-et-je-vais-pas-perdre-mon-temps-à-te-rappeler-que-c'est-ton-officier-supérieur_) ou même t'intéresse à ce qu'il dit ? »

Le regard du marshal croisa celui du _taishou_. Ne se sentant pas très à son aise, ce dernier tourna ses yeux dans une autre direction. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui rappelle ce que cette nuit avait d'étrange ou d'inhabituel. Il voulait juste en finir avec cette « rencontre » qui aurait lieu au matin, et ensuite reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. C'est-à-dire quand il pouvait pénétrer dans cette bibliothèque à n'importe quelle heure du jour (ou de la nuit) pour trouver le marshal assis à même le sol, occupé à ses lectures et par-dessus tout Ok.

« Je vais me coucher. Tu es content ? Tu peux disposer, maintenant. » mentit le marshal.

Mais Kenren se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte et semblait n'avoir aucune intention de partir, donc :

« Je pourrais peut-être au moins avoir un peu d'intimité pour me changer ? » ajouta le marshal avec un accent impérieux. Il se mordit presque la langue quand il vit (_encore_) l'étincelle dans l'œil du _taishou_.

« Strip-tease ? Alors, on pourrait se faire un strip-poker ? » répliqua Kenren, tout sourire.

_Et au moins, je serais sûr qu'il fait ce qu'il me dit_, avait sombrement ajouté le général, intérieurement.

« Ça n'irait pas… Tu serais nu bien avant moi, et j'ai déjà eu une belle vue de ton anatomie pendant que tu lessivais le sol… » (2)

Après avoir ôté ses lunettes, il pinça l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts. Leurs petites joutes verbales n'avaient rien de drôle, ce soir. C'est pourquoi il décida d'aller droit au but :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire : passer toute ta nuit ici ? »

En fait, le marshal se surprit lui-même à penser qu'il serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans les parages à qui il remettrait sans hésiter sa vie entre les mains, ce soir. Pensée qu'il ne formulerait jamais à haute voix, bien sûr. Bon sang… L'incident de cette nuit avait dû le secouer un petit peu plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait toujours su que jouer avec la politique était dangereux, mais peut-être avait-il sous-estimé les risques avec les ambitions de Litouten.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le Paradis tout entier croit déjà que je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ! » avait répondu un général _toujours_ souriant.

« Faux, en fait tu es censé être ivre mort quelque part, là… » rétorqua aussitôt Tenpou. Son intention première était de répondre à la saillie. Mais il se sentit obligé d'avertir :

« Sois sérieux une minute. Rappelle-toi que tu as passé la nuit dans une taverne et que tu as été retrouvé gisant dans un couloir par ton supérieur. Ça pourrait te sauver la vie, _taishou_. »

C'était une pensée des plus dérangeantes pour Tenpou : et si en l'aidant le général mettait sa propre vie en danger ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il poussa un soupir. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, le Kenren est un animal très obstiné. Alors il laissa tomber.

« Je vais me changer dans la salle d'eau. Mets-toi à l'aise. » dit-il avec un vague mouvement de la main.

Il dormait habituellement dans le plus simple appareil, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il était prêt à partager avec le général qui se trouvait déjà dans une humeur bien assez badine à son goût. Il opta pour un jogging et un T-shirt déjà miraculeusement présents dans la pièce. En en ressortant, il avisa Kenren _taishou_ en train d'essayer de débarrasser le lit de tous les livres éparpillés dessus. Et il y en avait un paquet. Tenpou se demanda quelques secondes quand, pour la dernière fois, il avait utilisé ce lit selon sa réelle fonction. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Il abandonna là cette conclusion étrange quand il entendit le général lui demander quelque chose.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit-il.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Kenren de lui jeter un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle manie du marshal d'avoir l'esprit constamment ailleurs. Puis il eut un soupir et répéta sa phrase :

« Comme je disais… Je me demandais : c'est quoi ces limericks-machins dont tu m'as parlé ? » dit-il en désignant la plus modeste des trois tours de bouquins.

Un sourcil se levant sur le visage de Tenpou. Encore. La courbe des lèvres remontant légèrement aussi.

_Tu es plein de surprises, général. Parfois même drôle_, dans la tête du marshal_._

« Kenren. Limericks. _Lime_. Tu comprends maintenant ? Ceux-là, ce sont des poèmes licencieux. C'est pour ça que je pensais qu'ils pourraient t'intéresser… » répondit-il d'un ton égal. (3)

« Ho. »

Et le général eut le bon goût de paraître un peu gêné. Puis il se remit à sourire, parce que par quel miracle des limericks avaient pu se retrouver dans la librairie de Tenpou ? De toute façon, le lit était assez dégagé pour permettre un changement de sujet. Le général avait déjà ouvert les draps et était maintenant en train de se chercher une chaise qu'il pourrait utiliser durant sa veille.

« Tu vas vraiment rester ? »

Tenpou avait l'air légèrement étonné.

« Tu n'écoutais pas quand je te l'ai dit ? », l'autre, sur le même ton.

Mais bouillant de colère à l'intérieur : _Oui, bien sûr, j'allais partir et les laisser essayer de te tuer encore une fois avant que le soleil se lève ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pire, encore plus souvent, j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même…_ Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais alors, pas du tout. D'ailleurs il y avait un tas de choses qu'il n'aimaient pas ce soir…

Mais il semblerait que le marshal avait enfin décidé de rendre les choses plus simples pour son subordonné quand il grimpa dans le lit et ramena les draps jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis il tourna résolument le dos au général.

« N'oublie pas de partir avant le matin… » rappela cependant Tenpou.

« Sir, yes, sir… » souffla le général en prenant place sur son siège, étendant ses jambes sur le lit, ladite chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds maintenant.

Cela faisait presque une heure. Le marshal semblait finalement s'être endormi. Kenren n'avait quitté sa chaise qu'une fois pour piocher un livre. Pensant peut-être que les limericks seraient inappropriés (pour ce soir en tout cas), il choisit un des mangas de la tour littéraire de Goku. Il commença sa lecture.

Il leva les yeux au son du froissement de tissu des draps quand le corps du marshal se retourna finalement face à lui. Kenren serra les dents quand il vit Tenpou agripper son bras blessé dans son sommeil. Un sombre rideau de cheveux était tombé sur son visage, en dissimulant la plus grande partie. Pendant quelques secondes, son souffle sembla laborieux, mais s'apaisa finalement en de longs soupirs.

Les deux pieds de la chaise retombèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Kenren se pencha pour jeter un œil au visage du dormeur, mais il n'y voyait rien entre la chaude couleur brune de la chevelure et la lumière médiocre dans la pièce. Il tendit la main vers les mèches sombres.

_Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Il dort, après tout…_pensa-t-il_._

Il dégagea le visage du marshal, à cet instant dénué de sa dureté habituelle (ainsi que de ses lunettes). C'était une rare chance que de pouvoir observer les traits de son supérieur. Menton…, lèvres…, nez…, yeux….

Oups.

Des yeux émeraude, rares même parmi les dieux. Des yeux grand ouverts.

Le marshal cilla une fois, lentement, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Kenren n'osa pas laisser ses doigts quitter les mèches brunes dans lesquelles ils étaient entrelacés, autrement elles retomberaient à nouveau sur le visage de Tenpou pour l'aveugler. Sa face se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de celle du marshal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda tranquillement le dieu aux yeux verts, peut-être avec une pointe de curiosité.

_Bonne question, _pensa un général plutôt penaud_. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi détendu – si c'est jamais arrivé. Mais depuis qu'il est éveillé, le regard aigu est déjà de retour, et la courbe sa mâchoire déjà en train de se durcir. Va te faire foutre, marshal. Même avec moi tu gardes tes distances._

Mais au lieu de cela, Kenren dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, ses yeux poursuivant leur chemin vers le front de Tenpou.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de chakra ? ». (4)

En fait, cela l'avait toujours intrigué, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander. Il était chaque fois étonné que son supérieur ne porte pas la marque qui était supposée symboliser sa divinité, même s'il montrait une assurance qui prouvait qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'une telle chose.

_Hmmm, une diversion_, pensa un marshal amusé. Kenren était si facile à percer à jour, parfois…

« Chakra ? Jamais eu l'utilité… »

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Tu es déjà allé sur Terre ? »

Tenpou redressa le haut de son corps pour s'appuyer sur un coude, et la main de Kenren dut quitter sa chevelure. Quant au général, il croisa les bras et y posa son menton, s'affalant à moitié sur le lit, assis sur le bord de sa chaise. Leurs visages étaient toujours proches à se toucher.

« Pas en dehors de la vie militaire ou de la pêche… » répondit Kenren.

_La pêche ? Et moi qui pensais être le premier dieu à briser le tabou de ne pas prendre de vie… _Tenpou se sentit rire doucement, sa gaieté étincelant dans son regard, à la plus grande surprise de Kenren. _Ce serait bien s'il pouvait emmener Goku avec lui, un jour, en tout cas. J'ai l'impression que le gamin s'ennuie parfois, ici…_

« Donc tu n'as rien vu de là-bas. » continua pourtant Tenpou. « C'est bien plus pratique sans ça. Et les gens sont intéressants, sur Terre. Je me suis même rendu où Goku est né, tu sais ? »

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être si sentimental... » contribua le général, enchanté du tour léger de la conversation.

« De toute façon, Kanzeon a déclaré une fois que je n'avais pas besoin de ça sur mon joli visage (ceci dit avec un léger froncement de sourcil, parce qu'évidemment c'est à peine le mot qu'on devrait utiliser pour un homme, non ?), et que la couleur n'irait pas avec le vert de mes yeux ».

_C'est vrai, _pensa le général. _Il est bien mieux comme ça. J'aime ça comme ça. Il ne ressemble à personne que j'ai connu, il est vraiment unique. _(5_)_

« Tout fait d'accord. » résuma Kenren avec sérieux.

« Et j'avais une réputation d'excentrique à soutenir ! Ce genre de choses est très révélateur d'une personnalité, tu sais ? Regarde-toi, … »

« Hein !? » s'exclama Kenren, mais Tenpou ignora l'éclat de voix :

« …tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un simple point (comme celui de Konzen qui est un petit peu trop conformiste pour son propre bien), il te fallait quelque chose de plus… sophistiqué. Admets-le, tu es un crâneur. »

« Ha, ouais… ? » dit un général incertain, un peu désarçonné.

Quant au marshal, sa fatigue commença à le rattraper, mais il continua quand même son discours :

« Regarde autour de toi, Kenren _taishou_ : Litouten veut tellement manifester de sa divinité qui choisi un énorme chakra en forme de diamant et essaye de marquer son fils de la même façon. Shien, le second du _toushin-taishi_ est obéissance et soumission incarnées et porte donc deux points de plus en lieu et place des yeux qu'il tient fermés… »

Curieux maintenant, Kenren interrogea après avoir cherché un autre exemple : « Et… Zenon ? »

« Zenon ? C'est qui ça ? » renvoya aussitôt un Tenpou dont les yeux qui se fermaient déjà.

Kenren dut préciser : « Rouquin – un œil en moins – une cicatrice – grande mitrailleuse sur l'épaule – qui fume autant que toi et moi… »

« Oh, ce Zenon. »

Cela lui valu un regard noir de la part de Kenren, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer au général que deux philosophes – au moins - et un empereur romain avaient porté le même nom sur Terre, (ce) Dieu sait quand.

« Sais pas, peut-être que c'est caché sous la cicatrice. »

Tenpou ferma les yeux, s'installant de nouveau sous les couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé ? » fut la dernière chose que le général lui demanda.

Apparemment déjà à moitié endormi, Tenpou répliqua (ou bailla, comme vous voudrez) :

« J'ai entendu le bruit de la chaise qui retombait sur le sol. »

Oh.

##########

**Fin du flashback**

##########

Puis vinrent les coups agressifs contre la porte. Sans attendre aucune réponse, Litouten fit irruption dans la bibliothèque, suivi de trois de ses gardes et du (non-attendu (6)) _toushin taichi_. Les quatre premiers regardant partout dans la pièce comme s'ils s'attendaient à y trouver quelque chose. Le dernier faisant de son mieux pour demeurer discret.

Tenpou se remit sur ses pieds, livre toujours en main, se plaça devant son bureau, et s'enquit avec son plus beau sourire :

« Puis-je vous offrir une chaise ? »

Jamais une telle offre ne sembla plus insultante aux oreilles du ministre.

####### à suivre : **chap 6 « Children's corner » **######

notes :

(1) Bien sûr vous en en foutez si je vous dis que j'ai préféré le livre que le film…

Tenpou : Personnellement, moi aussi…

SeaGull : M'en doutais… Et puis Kenren est tellement plus sex' que Brad Pitt…

(2) En admettant que les dons d'Hakkai aux cartes viennent de là, bien sûr…

(3) Tous les limericks sont pas pornos… Selon les dicos, ce sont des épigrammes burlesques en 5 vers… Mais bon, pour intéresser Kenren à la littérature, on peut bien travestir un peu les faits (et être burlesque ou satyrique n'empêche pas d'être porn' !!!)

(4) Sanada (best English béta in the world !!!) m'a dit après avoir lu : « I always assumed that Tenpou's chakra was under his hair, but I like the idea of him not having one. » Personnellement, au contraire, j'ai toujours cru qu'il en avait pas et j'avais jamais pensé à l'autre option… Donc, toutes mes excuses si je me trompe sur ce point… Tout éclairage bienvenu…

(5) Kenren : C'est quoi, ça !!! Ça t'amuses de me faire passer pour une collégienne amoureuse ? T'as toujours une dent contre moi ?

SeaGull : Même, pas. T'es juste trognon comme ça…

Kenren : Misère…

(6) Ouais, même par l'auteur…


	6. children's corner

**Red Alliance 6/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla… (_ou peut-être par miracle le jour où mes tigrés retrouveront leurs dents, qui sait !)_

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, bla, bla… D'ailleurs ce chapitre était même pas prévu au départ…

Résumé 6/7 : Où Nataku regarde et Litouten fout le bordel… 

Reviewer's corner 

Désolée, **Gabrielle**, dééééésolée de briser toutes tes espérances, mais j'écris pas de lemon… J'espère que tu me supporteras quand même !

**Shyriane** ! Ravie de voir que tu as lu la suite finalement et que tu as aimé !! Ça fait plaisir de te « revoir » ! Voilà, voilà… La suite arrive… Je bosserai sur la séquelle en juillet…

Ha ! **Mellyna** ! Plusieurs choses à dire, là… D'abord, pas la peine de pleurer, la suite est déjà en chantier… Donc la fin n'est pas la fin (surtout que je reprends pile ou je m'arrête avec RA…) !!!

Secundo : #croise ses dix doigts# Tous mes vœux de chance pour le 2 (j'ai connu ça…y'a, heu…, longtemps), cela dit, vu comme tu comptes bien jusqu'à sept, je me fais pas de souci pour les maths !!! J'espère que tu me tiendras au courant !!! (Je t'épargne tout cri de guerre, celui des goélands est particulièrement discordant…)

Une dernière petite chose à propos de ce cher Litouten qui déchaîne les passions… 1) Etant donné son penchant certain pour un certain marshal, je vais éviter de l'envoyer se faire F…, on sait pas ce qu'il pourrait inventer… 2) Comme j'ai encore besoin de lui, je vais pas le tuer… Mais le jour où j'aurais le courage de traduire et finir mon RH, vous aurez toutes le plaisir de le voir mourir deux fois, ça compense…

Part 6 « Children's corner. » (not a musical interlude (1)) 

« Puis-je vous offrir une chaise ? »

Jamais une telle offre ne sembla plus insultante aux oreilles du ministre.

Litouten choisit de rester debout, ses hommes juste derrière, sans un mot pour relever cette proposition. Il ne se préoccupait pas de son fils. Le gamin pouvait faire comme il voulait, du moment qu'il obéissait aux ordres.

Le ministre essaya de garder son calme en regardant le marshal. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Peut-être ne serait-il pas aussi facile que ça d'avoir à sa merci cet homme en face de lui, finalement.

Il semblait que le marshal avait eu le temps de faire disparaître toute preuve de ce qui devait être arrivé le soir précédent.

L'homme qu'il avait choisi pour le travail ne lui aurait pas fait faux bond, il le savait. Le ministe avait dû promettre beaucoup qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance, alors, puisque Litouten était sûr qu'une simple tentative d'assassinat contre le marshal avait peu de chance de succès et que le soldat serait certainement celui qui mourrait, de toute façon.

D'un autre côté, il avait aussi utilisé des intermédiaires pour être sûr que le marshal ne découvrirait pas (ou du moins ne pourrait pas prouver) d'où le coup pouvait venir, si par le plus grand des hasards, ce pantin avait survécu.

Mais Litouten eut un sourire. Il se sentait comme un chat qui aurait coincé un rongeur contre un mur, sans aucune chance de salut. Cela allait un peu relever le jeu (et sans doute aussi le goût de sa victoire) de s'amuser un moment avec la souris…

La dite « souris » était perchée sur le bord de son bureau (Tenpou était justement en train de penser que cela devenait une habitude), l'air sûr de lui, et s'alluma une cigarette sans même demander si la fumée dérangerait quiconque. Il était sur _son_ territoire. Et il était un tacticien, après tout.

Alors, le sourire de Tenpou répondit à celui de son invité.

######

Nataku 

######

Ils se mesurent du regard. Père n'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il venait, et le marshal n'a pas encore demandé la raison de cette visite. Je n'aime pas ce silence.

Toute la pièce est tendue. Je lis l'anticipation sur le visage des soldats que Père a pris avec nous. La soif de sang. Étrange quand on pense que je suis supposé être le seul à pouvoir tuer.

D'habitude, Père ne me demande jamais de le suivre. Il a fait irruption dans ma chambre, ce matin, l'air déterminé. Il était en colère aussi, mais avait l'air plutôt impatient, aussi. Comme s'il escomptait quelque chose qu'il aurait ardemment désiré.

« N'oublie pas ton épée. » a-t-il dit.

J'ai senti un frisson descendre le long de mon dos. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de mon sabre pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

Et j'ai obéi, comme on m'a appris à le faire. Sans poser de question. A lui, en tout cas. Parce que, moi, je suis plein de doute.

En fait, c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment l'occasion d'observer le marshal. Oh, je le connais.

Parce qu'il s'est taillé une sacrée réputation parmi les soldats de l'armée Occidentale. J'ai déjà vu cet homme durant les célébrations aussi. Il était avec Lui. Sans-Nom. Le premier à prendre sa défense avant l'intervention du général (le même qui avait parlé pour moi devant l'empereur) et l'arrivée de son gardien.

J'ai regardé leur combat, fasciné, en contrebas : ces deux adultes occupé à discuter tandis qu'ils étaient assaillis de toute part, même si je ne pouvais rien entendre. C'est étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un que vous avez le sentiment de déjà connaître…

Curieusement, aussi, je l'aime déjà. Parce que Sans-Nom m'en a déjà dit beaucoup sur lui. Il l'appelle Ten-chan. Marrant. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre sourire, là maintenant. Cela pourrait déplaire à mon père.

Tenpou _gensui_. Le meilleur stratège du Paradis. Ou une des quelques personnes qui tiennent vraiment à mon seul ami ici-haut. Deux visages pour un seul homme.

Et soudain, je ne suis plus si sûr du quel des deux est le réel Tenpou _gensui_. Comment comparer cet homme qui n'est aucunement intimidé d'être confronté à mon père (contrairement à la plupart des occupants de notre « Paradis ») et cet homme gentil dont Sans-Nom me dit qu'il lui donne tout le temps sucreries et mangas (et d'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre eux atterrissant entre mes mains quelques jours plus tard, à chaque fois qu'il arrive à me voir en secret, et bien cachés sous mon matelas ensuite).

Pendant un court moment, Père tourne la tête pour parler _sotto voce_ à l'un de ses hommes. Un des soldats s'avance vers la porte et s'adosse à elle, les bras croisés sur son large poitrail.

Sans que mon père ne remarque ce que je fais, je suis toujours en train de fixer Tenpou _gensui_. Je le réalise seulement quand le marshal se tourne finalement vers moi. Mon père n'a pas fait de présentation. Il est vrai que n'importe qui au Ciel sait qui je suis.

Le_ toushin-taishi_._ Itan_.

Donc, aucun besoin pour des présentations. Habituellement, or des questions militaires, j'appartiens toujours au décor des pièces dans lesquelles je me tiens. Mais cette fois, le marshal me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire chaleureux tandis que mon père ne peut le remarquer occupé comme il l'est à aboyer des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils cherchent quelque chose dans la pièce pendant que le marshal fait comme s'il s'en désintéressait. La gentillesse sur ses traits atteint son regard, même si ses yeux posés sur moi restent un peu mélancoliques. Sur ce visage, je lis la compréhension de ce que je suis et ce que je vis.

Et ça me terrifie de sentir qu'il peut lire en moi aussi facilement que l'un des centaines (ou milliers) de bouquins de cette bibliothèque. Je ne peux pas supporter son regard sur moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire de lui. De ces ensorcelants yeux verts.

_Oh. Joli cendrier-grenouille_.

Et je fixe la grenouille. Les adultes se sont déjà remis à se mesurer du regard, le marshal ayant à nouveau l'air défiant.

Père pense que je suis trop jeune. Le pantin-tueur alors qu'il est le marionnettiste qui en tire les fils (ce qui veut plutôt dire jouer avec mes sentiments, de toute façon). Mais je comprends certaines choses.

Je sais que mon père veut faire du mal à cet homme. Et mon père veut m'utiliser, _moi_, pour faire du mal à cet homme. Est-ce que j'aurais l'air immature si j'ajoutais que ma vie craint ?

« Peut-être que je pourrais aider, si vous daigniez me dire ce que vous cherchez ? »

C'est la voix du marshal. Je peux sentir la colère irradier de mon père juste en regardant ses mâchoires serrées. Dans ses yeux, je vois quelque chose d'autre. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'y vois. La même lueur que j'ai vu dans les yeux de nombreux soldats lorsqu'ils parlent des prostituées qu'ils fréquentent parfois sur Terre. Ça ressemble à du désir… C'est troublant.

Et Tenpou _gensui_ est _toujours_ en train de sourire. N'ayant rien trouvé sur le sol, les deux gardes (le troisième barrant toujours la porte) se retournent vers les étagères. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Les livres commencent à tomber sur le sol. L'un après l'autre, quelques fois plusieurs d'un coup. Ils sont déjà éparpillés sur le sol. Mon père répond enfin :

« Nous recherchons un soldat porté disparu, en fait. Un témoin dit qu'il a été vu dans votre bureau, la nuit dernière. » Manières doucereuses, mais du tranchant dans les paroles, peut-être même du venin.

« Ce soldat est-il donc si minuscule qu'il pourrait se cacher entre les pages d'un de mes livres ? »

Ceci dit dans un ton de splendide moquerie, le marshal toujours assis sur son bureau, comme une sorte de roi au milieu de ce foutoir et allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Les mains de mon père se sont refermées en poings, maintenant.

« Nous cherchons des indices. » répond froidement mon père.

Plus de livres sur le sol. Les hommes ne les regardent même pas, les balançant juste, et plus ils sont frustrés, plus l'impact des livres est violent sur le parquet verni. Le seul moment où je saisis un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage du marshal est celui où se fait entendre le son d'une précieuse figurine de jade explosant sur le sol. La pièce ressemble à un véritable champ de bataille, les « cadavres » répandus dans toute la pièce, comme si cet espace avait été dévastée par un cyclone.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir combien la bibliothèque était parfaitement ordonnée quand nous avons fait irruption ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette rage aveugle me dégoûte(3).

Nous nous figeons tous quand trois coups précis retentissent sur le panneau de bois de la porte. Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Tenpou _gensui _écrase son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier près de lui, et jette un regard interrogateur à mon père, comme pour lui laisser le choix de la réponse appropriée à donner au visiteur. En quelques secondes, d'un mouvement de la main, Père fait au soldat devant la porte de s'écarter.

« Entrez ! » appelle le marshal.

Et il est là. Goujun. Le roi dragon de la mer occidentale. Une pâle silhouette vêtue de blanc.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il lance un regard assassin à l'homme qui s'appuyait contre la porte ces dernières minutes, comme s'il avait pu le voir au travers avant d'entrer.

L'homme recule d'un pas, effrayé par ces yeux reptiliens. Se prenant les pieds dans un des livres que les autres soldats ont dispersés sur le sol, il bascule lamentablement en arrière.

_Ne ris pas, Nataku. C'est vraiment pas le moment_.

Le marshal n'est pas aussi discret que moi. Son rire résonne toujours dans la bibliothèque quand il salue son supérieur. Quand à moi, il me faut quelque chose d'autre à regarder pour garder mon calme. Comme tout à l'heure, je choisis la grenouille-cendrier.

_Hello grenouille ! C'est re-moi !_

Au moins quelques objets n'ont pas encore fini sur le sol.

C'est comme ça que j'ai vu le livre. Un livre tâché de sang. Du sang frais, d'un rouge toujours brillant, pas la couleur brune d'un sang séché de longue date. A l'endroit le plus inattendu car le plus exposé, juste à côté du cendrier en forme de grenouille sur le bureau où le marshal est installé. Pour autant que je puisse deviner, certainement une chose qui pourrait grandement intéresser mon père.

A l'intérieur, je souris, parce que je ne vais pas lui dire. A mon père. Je continue à les regarder. Les grands.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des visiteurs si tôt, marshal. »

Le roi dragon hoche la tête solennellement vers moi après avoir salué son subordonné, mais ignore délibérément mon père.

Il se souvient de moi, je le sais. Même si je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois dans ses quartiers. J'avais échappé pour quelques minutes à la surveillance des serviteurs de mon père, ce jour où Kenren _taishou_ avait essayé de parler devant l'empereur avant que je ne parte à nouveau sur la Terre. Je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé au général.

Le dragon m'avait fixé pendant quelques minutes, et avait ensuite répondu qu'il venait juste de sortir l'homme de sa cellule et que le général irait mieux dans quelques jours. Sans éviter de répondre à aucune de mes questions, comme le font la plupart des gens au Paradis (craignant mon père, sans doute) l'auraient fait. Il avait été direct, m'avait traité comme un égla plutôt que comme un outil ou même un enfant. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je salue de la tête avec tout le respect dû à son rang. Je suis sûr que j'ai entendu mon père gronder.

Je bouge légèrement, comme pour dégourdir un peu mes jambes, mais dissimulant de cette façon à la vue des soldats et de mon père le bureau du marshal.

Le roi dragon se tient maintenant à côté du marshal toujours perché sur son bureau. Tenpou _gensui _allume tranquillement une troisième cigarette. Je devine que quel que soit le problème, le dragon en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer, et même qu'il a clairement pris le parti du marshal. Bien.

Je souris toujours, à l'intérieur, en regardant cette drôle de grenouille-cendrier.

########

Goujun de nouveau la tête vers son subordonné, attendant manifestement qu'il prenne la parole et explique l'état désastreux de la pièce.

« Ces gentlemen (mots dégoulinants d'une ironie certaine, bien sûr) cherchent quelqu'un dans ce bureau. Un soldat, ont-ils dit. » répondit avec éclat à son supérieur le marshal.

« Un témoin l'a vu entrer dans cette pièce, tardivement hier soir, et plus personne ne l'a vu depuis ce moment. » ajouta Litouten d'un ton de mauvais augure.

Comme le commandeur qu'il était, Goujun parla avec aplomb. Cela rendit évident pour toutes les personnes présentes qu'il se considérait comme le personnage de plus au rang et que par conséquent il chercherait lui-même les réponses, prenant la direction de l'enquête au détriment du ministre.

« Quel est son nom ? » s'enquit aussitôt le dragon blanc.

Quand Litouten répondit, le roi était déjà en train de répliquer.

« Comment avez-vous appris qu'il est porté disparu ? Je n'ai été informé que ce matin au retour de la Terre de son unité… »

Le silence se prolongea encore dans la bibliothèque, Litouten ayant l'air légèrement embarassé. Mais l'homme n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner et n'avait aucune intention de se retirer.

Le _toushin-taichi_ était toujours debout entre les deux groupes : Goujun et Tenpou près du bureau (ou sur), et le ministre et ses acolytes à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte.

Le marshal se demandait ce que le garçon était en train de regarder si fixement. C'était la grenouille, d'après la direction de ses yeux.

_Un joli objet_, pensa le marshal, _et très pratique_.

Il écrasa sa clope, en alluma une quatrième. Il venait juste de rapporter la chose en céramique dans la pièce principale, ce matin, en disant au revoir à Kenren. Elle avait toujours été pour le souvenir d'amicales conversations sans fin au milieu de la nuit entre lui et le _taishou_. On pourrait parler de valeur sentimental.

Tout comme Nataku (mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?) il était heureux que le batracien ne repose pas déjà en morceaux sur le sol. Ses yeux ne tombèrent jamais du livre ensanglanté, juste à côté. Ce que Nataku était vraiment en train de regarder et sur quoi il essayait discrètement d'attirer son attention.

Au milieu de ce silence relatif (car bien sûr après l'arrivée du dragon les soldats avaient repris leur entreprise de saccage organisé sous les yeux vigilants de Litouten), il entendirent des voix venant du dehors, dans les couloirs : une haut perché et une plus grave, semblant se quereller en chemin.

Coups bruyants à la porte.

« Ten-chan ! » s'exclama jouyeusement l'enfant en ouvrant la porte, avant de stopper net sur ses pas en voyant le rassemblement dans la pièce.

Le magnifique neveu de Kanzeon _bosatsu _était juste derrière lui. Il ne laissa paraître aucune surprise, mais pour les personnes le connaissant assez, il semblait plutôt contrarié (ou plutôt carrément ulcéré, comme vous voudrez) par la situation. Il croisa le regard de Tenpou. Le marshal l'accueillit avec un sourire engageant, mais dit

« Ravi de te voir, Konzen. Mais tu pourrais peut-être repasser un petit peu plus tard, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répondit le blond avec humeur.

Il croisa les bras, sans aucune intention de partir. S'il avait pensé que sa présence allait clore cette réunion, il avait manifestement tort.

######

**Goku** (qui manifestement n'accorde aucune importance à ce que se disent les artistes, mais peut parfois voir l'invisible…)

######

Hooooo ! La pièce est complètement comble : quelques hommes, un autre aussi blanc qu'un bonhomme de neige juste à côté de Ten-chan.

Ho !! Et Nataku est là aussi ! Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire mon nom, cette fois : à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, on fait des trucs marrants et à la fin j'oublie toujours de lui dire comment Konzen m'a appelé.

Je suis déjà sur le point de lui dire bonjour quand je sens la main de Konzen sur ma bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaye de me garder pr ès de lui comme ça ? De toute façon, Nataku reste silencieux aussi. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le léger signe de sa main qui veut dire « Pas un mot ! ». on utilise souvent ce moyen de parler quand les serviteurs sont à sa recherche (ou la mienne), comme pour jouer à cache-cache !!!

Je jette un meilleur coup d'œil à la pièce. Tout est en désordre, avec un tas de bouquins sur le sol : rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais quelque chose me turlupine. C'est une odeur.

J'ai peur tout à coup. Je peux le sentir. Faiblement en provenance du sol. Et plus fort du bras de Ten-chan, ce qui est encore plus effrayant. C'est une odeur que je ne suis pas supposé connaître. Mais je _sais_. C'est du sang.

Et quand un des hommes habillé comme un soldat devant moi se déplace un peu sur le côté, je le vois. C'est le barbu au cheveux sombre qui a déjà fait du mal à Ten-chan, une fois. J'essaye de le dire à Konzen, mais sa main est toujours fermement en place sur ma bouche.

Et la porte s'ouvre encore, violemment, sans aucun coup avant. Une silhouette moulée de cuir se tient à l'entrée.

C'est Ken-ni-chan. Dés qu'il pénètre dans la pièce, il avance à grand pas vers Ten-chan pour s'installer à côté de lui sur le bureau, sans même prêter attention à quiconque dans la bibliothèque. Je suis content qu'il soit là. Il aime Ten-chan au moins presque autant que moi (3). Tout va bien se passer. À nous deux, on sera capable de protéger Ten-chan, nee ?

Enfin j'espère. C'est là que je remarque les autres petits signes de Nataku.

Un livre ? Quel livre ?

######**To be followed…** **chap 7 « Ecce Homo »** épilogue. #####

(1) _Children's corner_ est un ensemble de morceaux pour piano de Debussy… J'aime ce nom !

(2) A/N : Pauvre Nataku ! Te fais pas de souci, c'est plus ou moins l'état habituel de la pièce, comme pourraient te le dire un certain général ou ton petit copain au diadème ! de toute façon, je suis tout à fait d'accord : ces soldats sont des barbares…

(3) C'est beau l'innocence des mômes !!!


	7. Ecce Homo

**Red Alliance 7/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla… (_ou peut-être par miracle le jour où on verra des girafes sur la banquise, qui sait !)_

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, bla, bla…

Résumé 7/7 : Fallait bien que ça finisse… Note : finalement j'ai viré l'épilogue plus loin… Ça fait pas une grande différence, mais vous êtes prévenus comme ça ! 

Reviewer's corner 

Alors… **Shyriane-sama ( !) : **Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Oui, c'est vrai, tout a une fin dommage… Mais bon, en ce qui me concerne (va jeter un œil à mon profil), c'est pas commencer une nouvelle fic le problème : c'est les finir pour les loader (hé, oui ! je commence à loader que quand l'histoire est complète, même si je vais faire une exception cet été pour me détendre…). Donc j'espère à bientôt sur !

Pour **Gabrielle** : oui, je sais, je suis chiante, je fais pas de lemon… Pour le lime…#réfléchit gravement# faudrait voir comment tu définis « lime », ça correspond peut-être à ce que je fais pour la séquelle de RA, qui sait… Et pis rend son sabre à Nataku, mince !!!!

Et à **Mellyna **: encore toutes mes félicitations bien sûr !

Part 7 « Ecce Homo. » 

######

Kenren 

######

Bon sang. Bon sang. BON SANG !

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment dormi ! Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans mon lit. Aucune idée de l'heure. On est supposé avoir l'éternité devant soi au Ciel. Allez trouver quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'une montre ici !

Je me suis réveillé toujours complètement habillé et pendant quelques secondes j'ai eu la chance de croire que mon seul souci pourrait être de savoir si un briefing était prévu pour ce matin. J'étais sur le point de me laisser glisser à nouveau dans l'état de béatitude qui précède de peu le sommeil (parce que j'étais sûr qu'aucun meeting n'était prévu, bien sûr) quand je me suis souvenu.

Il y avait effectivement une « réunion » importante aujourd'hui, même si je n'étais pas censé y assister. Tenpou ne voulait pas que j'y sois. J'étais censé ne lui rendre visite que ce soir. S'il était toujours là.

Et me voilà en train d'errer sans but dans mes propres quartiers. Inutile. Et inquiet. Oh, oui ! Je suis inquiet. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil mon reflet dans un miroir (non, je ne suis pas si imbu de ma personne, c'est juste que les dames aiment ce genre de confort minimum, même dans la chambre de leurs amants). _Wow_. J'ai une mine atroce. Et ça me rappelle quelque chose.

« _Je me suis saoulé à mort dans une taverne et j'ai été retrouvé complètement ivre dans un couloir du bâtiment par mon officier supérieur… _»__

Qu'est-ce que Tenpou avait dit ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le lien entre les évènements et moi à cause de l'histoire que le dragon avait inventé. Je me sens sourire. Je ne peux pas être impliqué. Alors pourquoi devrais-je attendre ici ?

Et me voilà. Juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Dommage que le panneau de bois rouge de la porte soit presque aussi épais que les murs, ici. Autrement, j'aurais pu essayer d'écouter ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Au point où j'en suis, c'est entrer ou repartir. Ou passer toute la journée ici jusqu'à ce que je connaisse les veines du bois de cette fichue porte par cœur.

Ma main est déjà sur la poignée. Attendre ou me cacher, ce n'est pas mon style, _nee _? Je me demande vaguement si je devrais frapper. C'est ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je n'attends jamais pour entrer. Essayons quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne vais pas frapper du tout. J'ouvre le battant et reste planté dans l'embrasure quelques secondes.

_Wow_. Clignement d'yeux. _Wow_ encore. Mais combien sont-ils dans cette foutue pièce ? Leur regard est braqué sur moi, tous tout à coup silencieux.

Et comment ont-ils osé ? La « femme d'intérieur » en moi (celle que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir exister dans cet esprit tordu qui est le mien avant que je ne rencontre Tenpou dans ce lieu infernal qu'il ose appeler une librairie) en est bouleversée. C'est comme si je n'avais rien fait hier soir. Il a dû se produire un cataclysme. Les bâtards.

Je me mets à avancer vers Tenpou.

Litouten est là. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pensez-vous qu'il serait venu tout seul ? Noooooon. Il a amené des soldats aussi. _Teme_. Je devrais me débarrasser d'eux juste là. Et je suis un très bon combattant. Je serais vraiment, vraiment enchanté de faire ça.

Dieux. Attendez une seconde. Même le _Toushin-Taishi_ est là. Avec son sabre. Ça, c'est pas bon signe. Ne laisse rien paraître _taishou_. Bon sang. Bon sang.

BON SANG !

Concentre-toi, concentre-toi juste sur cet étrange îlot de sérénité qu'est Tenpou assis sur son bureau avec une expression foutrement _neutre_. Pourtant, je devine qu'il n'est pas particulièrement enchanté de me voir à la façon dont il expire un très épais nuage de fumée. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment l'habitude d'obéir à ses ordres en dehors du champ de bataille.

Sur ton chemin, fais un sourire à Goku, Kenren, trop vite, dommage, je suis sûr que le gamin n'a même pas vu. Konzen est avec lui. Il a vraiment choisi le bon moment pour rendre visite à Tenpou, on va dire. _Kuso_. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais à part ça, il est aussi impassible qu'un sphinx, cette étrange créature aux corps de lion et tête humaine dont Tenpou m'a parlé un jour. C'est incroyable le nombre de choses bizarres qu'il a pu m'apprendre sans même qu'il (ou même moi) s'en rende compte.

Je m'installe juste à côté de lui. Tenpou. Ou _l'homme qui n'a jamais appris comment on utilise une chaise et finit toujours sur le sol ou son bureau_. Le bureau cette fois.

C'est encore une drôle de journée. Maintenant que je suis ici, je ne sais plus si je me suis tant rapproché parce que je ressentais le besoin d'être si près pour le protéger ou si c'est qu'il irradie d'une telle assurance que ça me rassure de l'avoir à mes côtés. S'il est inquiet, c'est le meilleur acteur que j'aie jamais vu. Peut-être encore meilleur que le dragon.

Le roi blanc était le premier que j'avais repéré dans la pièce. Quand on est soldat, une des premières choses que vous devez apprendre est où sont vos alliés et les repérer rapidement avant d'agir. Bien sûr, ce que j'ai appris s'appliquait à un champ de bataille, mais la bibliothèque y ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, Goujun n'a aucun commentaire désabusé quand j'apparais, et c'est le seul indice dont je dispose pour savoir qu'il est toujours avec nous, contre eux.

Dieux. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette. Je me penche vers Tenpou sans faire attention autres personnes présentes.

« Briquet ? » Je demande, une cigarette déjà entre les lèvres.

########

Il entendirent tous le soupir du marshal pendant qu'il récupérait son briquet dans une de ses poches pour allumer la clope du général.

« Diantre ! Je suis très populaire aujourd'hui. Tant d'importants personnages venus spécialement pour me voir ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Tenpou avec un regard glacial vers le ministre. Il vit Litouten plisser légèrement les yeux.

_Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez délicate, Kenren a décidé de passer aussi, _pensa le marshal. Et plus moyen de faire partir le général maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé.

Au moins, il pouvait essayer de tenir Konzen et Goku à l'écart de ce qui d'ailleurs ne les concernait absolument pas. Il le devait à Konzen, après tout. Il lui avait promis de ne pas amener plus de problème à l'enfant dont il était le gardien.

« Il y a des mangas pour Goku dans la chambre : vous pourriez tous les deux y jeter un œil pendant que nous discutons ici ? », dit-il en croisant volontairement le regard de Konzen pour faire savoir au blond qu'il s'agissait plus d'une requête que d'une offre.

Malgré son inquiétude (chose qu'il nierait absolument si l'on s'aventurait à lui demander plus tard), Konzen décida de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il attrapa le _saru_ par ses longs cheveux, son autre main toujours plaquée sur la bouche du gamin. Pour une fois pourtant, Goku semblait décidé à le suivre sans se plaindre.

_Il y a quelque chose de pas clair, aujourd'hui_, était en train de penser le neveu de Kanzeon en pénétrant dans la chambre à coucher, puis refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était venu dans cette bibliothèque un grand nombre de fois. Le gosse adorait l'endroit et son occupant, et c'était toujours quelques heures de prises pendant lesquelles Goku pouvait ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était d'ailleurs la seule pièce au Ciel qu'il connaissait presque aussi bien que son propre bureau. Voyons ! Même ce désordre n'était pas le désordre naturel qu'il était si habitué à y trouver ! Et tous ces gens rassemblés là…

Il relâcha sa poigne sur le _saru_, et pensa que l'enfant allait courir tout droit vers la « tour » de mangas qu'il pouvait voir au milieu de la pièce. Mais il avait tort. Le gamin se retourna pour lui faire face. Et Goku parla.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. Parce que ce que le _saru_ lui dit n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il parla de Nataku. Il parla d'une odeur de sang qu'il pouvait sentir. Il parla d'un livre taché de sang au milieu du bureau de Tenpou que le _toushin taishi_ avait vu et que son père ne devait pas voir. Il dit qu'il était sûr que Tenpou était blessé parce qu'il pouvait le sentir.

L'enfant était effrayé. Pour sûr, ces gens dans l'autre pièce voulaient faire du mal à son ami Ten-chan. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à Konzen du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses petites mains tournées en de minuscules poings. Et autant que de la peur, de la colère faisait flamboyer les immenses yeux dorés. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, parce que l'homme aux cheveux sombres – Litouten, devina Konzen – était celui qui avait déjà fait du mal à Ten-chan, une fois, même si c'était un secret et que Konzen n'était pas supposé le savoir, comme avait dit le marshal…

Le blond ferma les yeux. Eut un soupir misérable. Mais sur quel Paradis étrange ses yeux s'étaient-ils ouverts ce matin ? Puis Konzen jeta à nouveau un regard sévère à l'enfant. Il lui avait donné un nom. Goku. Court. Simple. Facile à se souvenir. Et voilà qu'arrive Tenpou, le personnage le plus étrange de cet enfer de monotonie appelé un paradis. Il regarde le _saru_ et dit : Goku. Et soudain, le nom a une signification. Celui qui peut voir ce que les autres ne peuvent.

_Tu ne savais pas à quel point tu avais raison, marshal_.

Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes avec le gamin, il fallait aussi que Konzen aide Tenpou, maintenant. Un nouveau soupir. S'il ne faisait rien, c'est Goku qui allait faire une bêtise.

« Reste là. » dit-il. Et il retourna dans la pièce principale.

######

Goujun 

######

Le marshal a assez de bon sens pour garder à distance le neveu de Kanzeon et son « animal de compagnie ». Bonne idée. D'un autre côté, aussi longtemps que le parent d'un bodhisattva est dans les parages, Litouten ne peut rien tenter d'irréfléchi. J'apprécie la façon dont le cerveau de mon marshal fonctionne.

Tout de même, le général aurait rendu les choses plus faciles en s'abstenant de venir ce matin. Si le _taishou_ a fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, il reste une chance que le ministre doive abandonner son projet de s'en prendre au marshal.

Le ministre ne quitte pas Tenpou _gensui_ des yeux. Mais je pense qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il ne va pas l'emporter aujourd'hui. Ses sous-fifres ont mis la pièce sans dessus-dessous et n'ont rien trouvé. Leur histoire de soldat disparu ne peut pas tenir sans aucune preuve. Et cet homme manquant était censé être sur Terre. Mais que cherche Litouten ? Une telle tentative ne peut pas simplement être un mouvement politique, et cela m'inquiète. Il y a du ressentiment ici… Et je n'ai jamais vu cette pièce dans cet état. Même hier, ce n'était pas comme ça.

« Il ne reste plus rien à piétiner, Litouten-san. Et comme vous le voyez, j'ai des affaires militaires à discuter avec mon supérieur. »

Je hoche bièvement la tête pour appuyer les mots mordants du marshal. Il faudra bien que le ministre se retire, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Ne soyez donc pas si pressé, marshal. Personne n'a vu ce dieu. Il pourrait être mort, pour ce que nous en savons. Cela justifie de plus amples investigations, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne recherchons pas seulement cet homme, mais n'importe quel indice. Comme du sang, par exemple. » répondit le ministre avec une onctuosité écœurante.

Ce dieu est retors, en effet. Mais il ne devrait pas trouver ce qu'il cherche ici, normalement. Et soudain ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache exactement ce qui s'est passé. Espérons que les ordres d'hier de ne laisser personne pénétrer dans les baraquements pour la nuit resteront une malencontreuse coïncidence dans son esprit. Mais je n'apprécie guère cette façon qu'il a de me regarder.

« J'ai entendu dire que l'espèce draconienne à certaines capacités que nous, modestes dieux, ne possédons pas, et particulièrement leur sens de l'odorat… »

Comment ose-t-il ? S'en prendre à mon armée ? Mes hommes ? Puis insulter mon rang ? Ma _race _?

« Est-ce que vous songez à m'utiliser comme votre _limier _? », je demande d'un ton glacial.

Et j'ai le plaisir de laisser paraître ma fureur pour ça. Les dieux ne sont pas habitués à voir la colère d'un dragon. En des temps reculés, on murmurait que les seuls dieux ayant jamais essuyé le courroux d'un dragon ne s'en étaient jamais sortis vivants. Les vieilles légendes ont la vie dure. C'est parfois une chance.

Il peut voir le danger danser dans mes yeux alors que je laisse mon sourire reptilien s'élargir. Plaisant de voir qu'il est assez sensé pour me craindre. Il recule d'un pas. Aucun de ses acolytes n'a un mouvement pour le protéger de l'ire du dragon.

Même le _taishou_ semble mal à l'aise. Je peux presque sentir le plaisir que le marshal prend au spectacle. Il cache son sourire derrière la main qui tient sa cigarette près de ses lèvres. Le _toushin taishi_ demeure étrangement calme, ses lèvres formant elles aussi une courbe amusée. Konzen Douji choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce. Je le suis du coin de l'œil sans que personne d'autre ne remarque sa présence.

Il se tient derrière le bureau maintenant. La vision périphérique des dragons est incroyablement utile des jours comme celui-ci. J'observe toujours le blond tandis que le ministre essaye reprendre contenance. Et je vois ce que Konzen Douji est en train de regarder, si fasciné.

Un livre. Le livre. Je m'en souviens si clairement. Le marshal le retirant du parquet ensanglanté pour le poser sur son bureau avec un commentaire désabusé avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Le livre, toujours maculé de sang et toujours là.

_Taishou no baka_.

Mon regard se pose sur le général. Il n'a rien remarqué. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Son cas est désespéré. Avec un peu de chance, il ne fera rien de pire que cette erreur, aujourd'hui…

Je romps le contact visuel avec le ministre pour contourner le bureau. J'entends Litouten pousser un discret un soupir de soulagement. Je mets la main sur le livre pour le faire disparaître sous ma tunique. Ai-je mentionné la célérité des dragons ? De toute façon, les deux silhouettes assises de Tenpou _gensui_ et Kenren _taishou_ constituaient un parfait bouclier. Konzen Douji me lance un regard stupéfait, mais se reprend vite quand il comprend que je n'ai aucune intention de montrer l'objet au ministre. Qui est de nouveau en train de parler.

« Comme vous voudrez, votre majesté... »

Bien. Je suis de nouveau une majesté, maintenant. Mais il poursuit.

« Mais j'ai entendu dire que notre jeune ami, là-bas… » insinua le ministre.

L'enfant _itan_ ? Cet homme est obstiné. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de réagir, cette fois.

« Goku n'est pas à vous, il est à moi. Trouvez autre chose, ministre » répondit sèchement Konzen Douji, presque insultant, et heureux sans doute d'avoir laissé le dit Goku dans l'autre pièce, je suppose.

Je n'aurais pas pensé trouver cet aplomb chez lui. Peut-être ressemble-t-il plus à sa tante que je ne le pensais. En tout cas personne d'autre n'avait remarqué son retour parmi nous dans la bibliothèque et sa réponse instantanée, surprenant les personnes présentes, sembla trancher la question.

« Je vous rappelle, Litouten-san, qu'en ce qui me concerne cet homme est porté disparu comme déserteur. Les autres soldats de son régiment ont tous stipulé dans leur rapport qu'il s'est volatilisé durant les premiers jours de leur mission sur Terre. Alors parlons de votre fameux témoin. » Ces derniers mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de les teinter d'une pointe de condescendance.

L'homme recruté par Litouten a quitté son unité discrètement pour préserver le secret, c'est certain. Par conséquent, n'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens pensera qu'il a disparu sur Terre. Ce n'est pas si rare. Ce soldat Zénon, par exemple : on dit qu'il passe plus de temps sur Terre qu'au _Tenkai_, et en tout cas, beaucoup plus que nécessaire… Si le ministre veut produire un témoin, j'ai tout un régiment pour lui que ce soldat ne peut se trouver au Paradis, de toute façon.

« Alors qui est cet homme qui a été vu dans votre bureau la nuit dernière ? » crache le ministre au marshal.

Nouvelle tactique. S'il ne peut accuser Tenpou _gensui_ d'avoir tué un dieu, il va au moins essayer de ternir sa réputation. Cet homme est méprisable. Mais il n'abandonne pas facilement.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qui ne concerne que moi, et moi seul ? Vous dépassez les limites de la politesse, ministre. »

Tenpou _gensui_ se lève pour faire face à Litouten, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui du ministre. Tenpou _gensui_ reste impassible. Son sourire se fait à nouveau insultant, rivalisant avec l'éclat métallique que prend soudain son regard.

Et je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans les yeux du ministre. Je distingue clairement la haine, peut-être même l'envie, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre…

Les dragons ne sont pas supposés percevoir toutes les nuances de la palette de sentiments des dieux. Nous partageons le Ciel, mais nous sommes si différents... Le concept même de « sentiment » reste abstrait pour un dragon. C'est la première fois que j'aimerais être plus au fait de ce genre de choses.

De même, autant que je puisse en juger, le général a l'air déstabilisé par ce qu'il voit dans les yeux de Litouten. Il est tendu comme un félin sur le point de se jeter sur un rival. Même pour un dragon, il apparaît comme une évidence qu'il est prêt à assaillir le ministre.

_Kami-sama_. Il ouvre la bouche. Je clos mes paupières et crains le pire.

########

Kenren sentit une main se poser sur son bras, serrant au point d'être douloureuse. La main de Konzen. Il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher de lui. Et l'étreinte était plutôt surprenante de la part d'un individu qui ne supportait pas le moindre contact. Les traits du blond étaient impassibles, mais sa tension sensible dans ses doigts.

Le contact le suppliait de ne pas intervenir. Et curieusement, le général se rappela les mots de Tenpou, juste répétés la veille : « _Et voilà celui qui va empirer les choses. _» Kenren expira lentement. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air maintenant. C'était trop important. Même un type aussi obtus que Konzen, ignorant tout de ce qui se jouait réellement (ou du moins c'est ce que croyait le général) le sentait. Mais Kenren parla avant même de réaliser.

« C'était moi. » dit-il, tout à coup très inspiré.

Le silence retomba sur la bibliothèque. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la plupart des occupants de la pièce pensèrent immédiatement aux rumeurs qui couraient depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Si c'est possible, le regard de Litouten se fit encore plus irrité. Et même le dragon sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement parce que sa dernière tentative avait encore échoué. Il y avait une sorte de jalousie brûlante dans ce regard. Même Nataku observait son père avec un regard étrange. Le marshal, le visage neutre, se retourna pour reprendre sa place sur le bureau, à côté du général. Mais sans démentir cette dernière affirmation.

Sa main dissimulant sa bouche quand il porta de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il murmura au général :

« Kenren, je pourrais, non, je devrais te tuer pour ça… Il n'y a pas assez de rumeurs à ton goût, déjà ? »

« Tu es une vraie garce pour une épouse, tu sais ! » souffla Kenren en retour avec un petit rire dû à la légère euphorie de l'adrénaline et que personne ne remarqua, quand il se pencha vers Tenpou pour écraser son mégot dans la grenouille-cendrier.

« Vous voyez, ministre, tout a une explication logique. » intervint enfin le dragon (et même lui devait admettre que le _pas-tout-à-fait- mensonge_ de Kenren _taishou_ n'était pas une si mauvaise idée).

« L'homme que vous recherchez – je ne veux pas savoir pour quelles raisons – ressemblait beaucoup à Kenren _taishou_. Taille. Poids. Cheveux courts. Tout est dans son dossier. Peut-être votre « témoin » a-t-il commis une erreur compréhensible ? » suggéra tranquillement le roi de la mer occidentale, haussant un sourcil.

Sans un mot de plus, Litouten choisit de quitter la pièce avec sa troupe. Nataku dut suivre son père, mais parvint à les saluer d'un léger hochement de tête avant de partir. Pendant leur retraite, Litouten entendit ce qui eu pour seul effet de confirmer la version de la nuit dernière donnée par le général. Le dragon était en train de réprimander Kenren pour n'avoir pas passé la nuit consigné dans ses quartiers, comme son supérieur le lui avait ordonné comme punition lorsque qu'il l'avait retrouvé saoul dans les corridors, et pour avoir été rendre visite au marshal à la place. D'une manière très convaincante, en tout cas, (et peut-être même un réel plaisir !) pensa le général pendant ce temps…

La porte claqua.


	8. Le rouge sang des Lotus

**Red Alliance 7 bis/7**

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: bla, bla, bla,… pas à moi…, bla, bla… (_ou peut-être par miracle le jour où on verra des girafes sur la banquise, qui sait !)_

Les warnings n'ont pas changés : rumeurs yaoi seulement, bla, bla…, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, bla, bla…

Résumé 7 bis/7 : un dernier verre avant de se quitter… 

**Epilogue **

**« Le rouge sang des lotus... »**

****

La pièce était de nouveau tranquille. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans la librairie, maintenant. Le marshal, le général, le roi dragon et le neveu de Kanzeon. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait près à s'engager dans une conversation à cet instant. Leurs regards se contentaient de balayer la pièce. Dévastée.

Et le silence s'étira. Enfin, Tenpou écrasa sa cigarette dans la grenouille-cendrier, bondit de son bureau, et après quelques pas s'agenouilla près de la précieuse figurine de jade gisant en morceaux sur le sol. Espérant peut-être qu'il serait capable de la réparer. Il poussa un soupir. Apparemment, c'était sans espoir.

Le bruit d'une porte en train de s'ouvrir les fit tous tressaillir. Goku passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Rassuré de voir que la plupart des personnes étaient parties (même si cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre jour pour dire son nom à Nataku), il se précipita vers le marshal en train de se redresser, pour cercler la taille de celui-ci de ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Ten-chan ? » s'enquit l'enfant, l'air on ne peut plus soucieux.

Et ils entendirent Tenpou éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas son rire ironique. Ni celui à l'accent sarcastique. C'était léger, plein de joie et de vie. C'était un rire sincère, celui qu'il réservait à Goku exclusivement, même si le général se sentait très fier de lui depuis qu'il avait réussi à provoquer celui-ci chez le marshal, une ou deux fois dans les derniers mois. Le marshal ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Le roi de la mer occidentale observait son officier, la tête légèrement penchée dans son ébahissement. C'était si différent du marshal qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter…

« Tu es sûr ? Ton bras te fait mal ? » s'enquit de nouveau le gamin. Les yeux de Tenpou s'écarquillèrent un instant – car comment l'enfant pouvait-il être au courant pour ça ? -, mais à aucun instant son sourire ne vacilla. Quant à Kenren, il sembla extrêmement surpris.

« Non, ça ne fait plus mal du tout, Goku » répondit le marshal, presque solennel.

« Chouette. »

Et l'enfant lui retourna un sourire brillant. Mais il semblait maintenant que c'était le tour de Konzen de tancer le marshal.

« Je t'avais demandé de tenir Goku hors de tes problèmes. Je n'avais rien dis en ce qui _me_ concerne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda le blond.

Kenren pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une façon assez étrange de manifester qu'il considérait Tenpou comme un ami et s'était aussi inquiété.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de particulier ? » répliqua Tenpou, toujours debout au milieu du plus grand chambard jamais vu au Ciel, et la moquerie était si évidente dans la voix du marshal que Konzen préféra oublier aussitôt l'idée de jamais apprendre ce qu'était exactement la signification de la scène de ce matin.

« Laisse tomber. » soupira-t-il. « Goku, _ikkuso_. »

Et l'étrange paire quitta la pièce, déjà en train de se chamailler. Au moins, ils savaient que leur ami allait bien. Ils pouvaient reprendre leur routine habituelle, maintenant. Le sourire était toujours incrusté sur le visage de Tenpou :

« Je crois que Goku a encore oublié ses mangas ! »

#######

Le dragon se tourna vers Kenren aussitôt que les deux furent partis, et lâcha sa bombe :

« Ce n'était pas de la comédie, général. Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une heure. Et faites-vous présentable avant de venir… Vous avez une mine atroce. »

_Je le savais_, pensa le général. Quant à savoir si Kenren faisait référence à sa mine atroce ou au fait que le dragon le convoquait pour lui faire encore des reproches…

« Mais Goujun-sama… » tenta d'intervenir Tenpou _gensui_ mais le dragon ne se donna même pas la peine d'écouter.

« …Parce que lorsque je donne un ordre, je m'attends à être obéi. »

Et l'extrayant des plis de son vêtement, il produisit le livre qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Et Tenpou se souvint aussitôt. _L'art de la guerre, _disait le titre. Le livre maculé du sang du dieu qu'il avait tué. Les yeux de Kenren devinrent larges comme des assiettes.

« Où est-ce qu'il était ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Sur le bureau pendant tout ce temps. Juste sous les yeux de n'importe qui. Une pure chance que le ministre ne l'ait pas vu avant que je le dissimule ! » répondit avec sècheresse le dragon blanc.

« Et ne soyez pas en retard ! » lança-t-il encore en quittant la pièce.

Tenpou suivit le roi hors de la bibliothèque, en disant à Kenren « Attends-moi une seconde ! »

Le général n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce que faiasit le marshal que celui-ci était déjà de retour. Il eut un haussement d'épaules et pris de nouveau place sur son bureau.

« Tu devrais te préparer pour ton entretien, _taishou_. Reviens ici, après. On a toujours le saké de la nuit dernière à finir. »

######

Comme douze heures auparavant, un général marchait, sifflotant doucement pour lui-même. Il connaissait un lieu où il était toujours le bienvenu. _Déjà vu_. Il fit une pause devant la porte de la bibliothèque, sans doute parce qu'il avait souvent eu des surprises désagréables en pénétrant dans cette pièce, récemment. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Frappa une fois et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Le marshal qu'il cherchait était toujours assis sur son bureau. Comme si le propriétaire de la bibliothèque ne bougeait jamais de cette place. Kenren _taishou_ se douta qu'il savait ce que le marshal était en train de regarder, il y a quelques minutes. Un coin très précis de la pièce. Mais il tourna aussitôt la tête, avec un sourire vers le général enfin de retour. La carafe d'alcool (qui subsistait malgré la visite du matin, certainement un miracle !) et deux coupes étaient déjà posées sur le bureau.

« Tu as survécu à ta visite dans l'antre du dragon, on dirait ! » taquina le marshal, « Quelle est ta sanction, général ? »

« Sanction ? Je vais finir par croire que ce dragon aime me torturer ! Il veut que je m'occupe encore entièrement du rangement de toute la pièce ! Non mais tu le crois ça ? Ce bâtard… » répliqua le général en attrapant une coupe.

« Alors… À la fin d'une alliance ! » déclara Tenpou avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Ho, oui ! » répondit le général en choquant sa coupe contre celle de Tenpou, et avalant d'un trait son saké.

_Une alliance ?_ pensa-t-il, _ça sonne bien, mais je suis content qu'il y ait une fin_.

Puis il jeta un regard à Tenpou_. Un happy end, heureusement._

#######

Le même jour, quelques heures plus tard :

Une silhouette blanche se dressait au bord d'un bassin. L'eau claire comme le cristal se faisait le miroir du ciel au-dessus, si ce n'est les quelques lotus qui se balançaient doucement dans la brise. L'endroit dégageait une telle sérénité…

Le dragon entendit quelqu'un s'avancer doucement dans sa direction, avec autant de discrétion que possible. La personne s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir un souffle dans son cou. N'importe qui d'autre se serait déjà retrouvé en train de gémir sur le sol en se lamentant sur ses blessures, mais les bodhisattvas possèdent une aura puissante. C'est pourquoi Goujun n'eut pas un geste lorsqu'un bras mince s'enroula sur ses épaules et que Kanzeon s'appuya cavalièrement sur lui, observant elle aussi le bassin.

« Ça a été une nuit barbante, ça va encore être un jour barbant, comme d'habitude. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je dirais, comme n'importe quel jour au Paradis… Ciel ! J'ai hâte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici… Et puis mince ! Nous sommes les Dieux ! Qui est-ce que je devrais prier pour avoir un peu d'animation par ici ? » déclara Kanzeon, ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un soupir moqueur.

« Parfois, nous devrions faire plus attention avec ce que nous souhaitons. » répliqua solennellement le dragon, après un moment.

« Me feriez-vous le plaisir de partager un verre de vin avec moi, roi dragon de la mer occidentale ? » lui proposa une déesse de la Compassion on ne peut plus désœuvrée …

######

**Goujun (encore)**

######

« Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot de Tenpou _gensui_. Il m'avait suivi dans le couloir. Mais pas besoin d'autres paroles pour savoir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avais-je aidé. Pourquoi dissimuler un crime qui s'est pourtant produit sur mon territoire. Et même pourquoi, pour ce faire, est-ce que j'ai fait confiance au Kenren _taishou_ ce qui est sans doute la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite. Pourquoi.

« Je suis ce que je suis » lui ai-je simplement répondu...

Il hocha la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à comprendre les motivations d'un dragon, de toute façon ? C'est ce que j'ai lu sur son visage.

Mon honneur me guide. L'honneur de mon armée me guide. Aujourd'hui, on a essayé de le souiller avec du sang. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. C'est la vérité.

Et tous les quatre, ils sont dangereux, même si le neveu de Kanzeon et son « animal » n'étaient pas vraiment impliqués, cette fois. Je le savais déjà. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il existe des êtres encore plus dangereux au Ciel. Quelque chose est en train de pourrir dans ce Ciel qui n'a rien d'un Paradis. Je ne peux rien y faire. Peut-être qu'eux si. Les dragons sont destinés à être des spectateurs. Il n'appartiennent pas réellement au Ciel, ou même à la Terre, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes bien plus anciens que le Ciel. Nous lui survivrons, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que nous serons ceux destinés à raconter son histoire quand il aura disparu. Ou peut-être que je fais erreur et qu'il faudra que je prenne parti, tôt ou tard. Puisse ce jour ne jamais arriver.

######

Jiroushin posa la carafe de vin sur un guéridon de marbre. Il avait versé le liquide ambré dans les deux verres. Puis il se retira à quelques pas en retrait de l'endroit où étaient installés Kanzeon bosatsu et Goujun, le roi dragon de la mer occidentale. Attendant que l'on ait à nouveau besoin de lui, son regard erra sur le bassin. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un léger sourire.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les lotus seront merveilleux cette année..._

_Une magnifique nuance de rouge _…

****

**_THE END_**

****

****

****

****

**_A/N mot de la fin : _**Cette fois, c'est votre dernière chance de dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

A part ça, le piaf qui est (enfin, ouf !) en vacances vous souhaite à tous un bel été…

Oh, dernière précision : aucune divinité n'a été blessée durant cette production !

Le mort,# ressortant de son bassin et s'ébrouant # : juste un peu mouillé, c'est tout… Heureusement que c'est les beaux jours…

Kenren : Et tout ce sang alors ? J'ai mis des plombes à tout éponger !

Goku #trèèès solennel, mais avec un grand sourire# : jus de fraise !!!

Tenpou : Oh ! Et c'est vrai que Kenren et moi avons passé notre temps à fumer clope sur clope, mais les dieux ne craignent pas les cancers !

**Pour les frustrés qui se plaindront parce que je règle pas le problème de la relation entre Kenren et Tenpou, ne tirez pas encore sur l'auteur (Sanzo : ou rendez-moi mon flingue après !), RDV avec la séquelle !!!**


	9. Truth in my Lies

**Reviewer's corner:**

Ho, deux lectrices de plus pour « Métonymie » : merci à** Yohko the demo** et **Tagath **!

La suite de « Awakened Soul » arrive bientôt **Mellyna**. J'espère que tu aimeras (faut croire que je suis dans un trip Gaiden, en ce moment…)…

**Résumé :** Les sentiments sont hors de propos. Parce que le Ciel n'est pas un Paradis et que les Dieux ne sont pas des anges de vertu. Parce que Tenpou en est bien plus conscient que n'importe qui. Suite pour « Red Alliance ».

**Warnings** : Kenren/Tenpou (j'avais promis, j'ai fait. Vous plaignez pas si c'est mauvais. C'est décidé, je préfère définitivement le hint…). Tenpou au bord de l'OOC, mais j'aime jouer avec le perso. Et Kenren est toujours l'enfer à écrire…Prend place juste à la fin de RA. On peut considérer que Kenren vient juste de finir de ranger la bibli comme le lui avait ordonné le dragon…

**Part one «Prologue : Truth in Lies »**

Doux parfum de saké qui flotte dans la pièce et se mêle à celui des cerisiers en fleurs qui vient du dehors. Des voiles transparents, devant les vitres, dansent doucement dans la brise et le radieux soleil estival…Pour beaucoup de gens, ce serait l'image même du Paradis. Ce n'était que le _Tenkai_.

C'était un calme après-midi. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque, sirotant tranquillement leur alcool. Étrangement silencieux. Ils étaient tellement plus communicatifs, d'habitude… Le marshal, l'homme aux cheveux sombres et aux magnifiques yeux verts qu'il cachait derrière ses lunettes, Dieu sait pourquoi, se leva, quittant sa place. Il se rendit près de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre son encadrement, tandis que la petite brise jouait malicieusement avec les mèches qui s'amusaient à dissimuler son visage. Il avait l'air pensif.

L'autre homme, un général, avait suivi ses mouvements des yeux. Se sentant laissé pour compte, il rejoignit son ami près de la fenêtre... Tenpou _gensui_ alluma une cigarette tandis que Kenren _taishou_ finissait tranquillement sa coupe de saké. Ceci fait, il regarda quelques instants l'objet, comme étonné que la coupe soit déjà vide. Il rejoignit le bureau pour la déposer et s'en retourna près la fenêtre, se tenant juste derrière le marshal.

Peut-être que c'était la magnifique vue donnant sur les jardins du Ciel, juste là-dehors qui avait sa complète attention, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire face à son ami maintenant, mais le marshal aux yeux verts ne se retourna pas pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier grenouille toujours posé sur son bureau. Il utilisa sa coupe vide. Tenpou _gensui_ sentit une main sur son épaule, et comme lui, il semblait que le général admirait le paysage paradisiaque, en contrebas. Mais ensuite, Kenren _taishou_ se pencha davantage et le marshal pu sentir le poids de son corps dans son dos, tandis qu'un bras cerclait ses épaules, l'attirant plus près. Le regard émeraude qui contemplait, il y a quelques secondes encore, les pétales tombant des cerisiers, s'agrandit.

**oOo**

Kenren ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais là, il savait juste qu'il se sentait bien, même avec ce silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'il était déjà ivre, ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste dire quelque chose au marshal, quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment important pour lui, il réalisait… Ses lèvres se trouvaient tout près du visage de l'autre dieu, il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la chevelure de celui-ci lui effleurer la tempe. La proximité de son ami avec son propre corps avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et étrange était l'effet de ce contact rapproché.

« C'est bon de t'avoir ici et vivant, » murmura tranquillement le général près de l'oreille de l'autre dieu, de sa voix étonnamment rauque. « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

_J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre_, aurait-il voulu ajouter.

Mais il se trouva incapable de prononcer ces mots. Trop dur. Parce qu'alors il lui aurait fallu admettre que c'était vrai, il avait failli perdre Tenpou encore une fois. Et il était totalement sûr qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Hier, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, exactement comme il l'avait dit au dragon. Mais maintenant…Il avait le temps de penser à ce qui était arrivé, ou pire, à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Le temps de trembler.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Tenpou après quelques minutes de mutisme, le doux baryton de sa voix dénué de sentiment, indifférent. L'étreinte du général s'accentua.

« Vraiment. »

**oOo**

Tenpou's POV : 

Et voilà. L'alarme se met à hurler dans ma tête. En dépit de la chaleur du corps derrière moi. Ou à cause d'elle, plus vraisemblablement.

« C'est bon de t'avoir ici et vivant, » il dit.

Vivant ? Ouais, J'ai de la chance d'être encore vivant aujourd'hui… Vive moi !

Parce que c'est ça le problème. Kenren vient juste de mettre le doigt dessus… C'était facile avant, parce que je ne savais pas. Ou plutôt, peut-être est-ce que je refusais de m'en rendre compte…Mais maintenant, j'en suis bien conscient : les dieux peuvent mourir. Surprise ! Même au Ciel ! Et je sais que je ne vais pas arrêter de faire ce qui pourrait me mener là. Me mêler des affaires que certaines personnes souhaiteraient garder secrètes. Regarder ces gens qui tirent les ficelles du pouvoir dans l'ombre qui existe même en ce lieu. Être inquiet de ces faits, parce qu'ils pourraient tous nous affecter : dieux, mortels, _youkai_. Au Ciel, comme sur Terre. Ho, personne ne me demande de faire ça. Pas même Goujun, même s'il en sait plus que son comportement ne veut bien le trahir, j'en suis sûr.

Pas de malentendu, cependant : j'aime ça. C'est presque une drogue. Pas seulement la montée d'adrénaline. J'aime le jeu du pouvoir. J'aime son frisson. J'aime confronter mon intelligence à celle des esprits retors qui tentent de prendre le pouvoir. Et, Dieux… J'aime gagner. Les empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'ils désirent. Mettre des obstacles sur leur chemin.

Mais agir comme Tenpou, cet excentrique de marshal qui passe des heures dans cette pièce, enterré sous des milliers de livres sur les anciennes guerres humaines… C'est ma meilleure prestation, jusqu'ici. Parfois, je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Je me perds moi-même. Et je crois que « ce » Tenpou est le vrai moi. Ce serait tellement facile!

Mais je ne fais pas tout ça que pour moi. Ce Ciel compte pour moi, aussi imparfait qu'il soit. Et il y a des personnes qui comptent même encore plus. Goku. Konzen. Même ce _toushin taishi_ qui mériterait tant d'être simplement un enfant. Le seul que je sais ne pas pouvoir aider du tout. Et Kenren, bien sûr. Ces gens qui tiennent à ce Tenpou qu'ils pensent que je suis. Alors… Maintenant que je sais… J'en suis pétrifié. Personne n'est en sûreté autour de moi, puisque je suis incapable de me tenir hors du danger. Il ne reste qu'une solution. Les éloigner de ma personne. Définitivement. Et le premier se trouve avec moi dans cette pièce, juste maintenant.

Kenren. Kenren, l'impétueux général. Kenren, un homme si direct. Kenren, l'ami si dévoué de Tenpou. Kenren qui est vraiment, vraiment trop impliqué pour son propre bien, comme il l'a montré aujourd'hui. Kenren qui ne verra jamais le danger ou qui fera comme si de rien n'était. Kenren que je ne veux pas utiliser comme un pion. Ou un pantin. Parce que je sais combien je ressemble à Litouten. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le ministre me craint. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je serai aussi perverti que lui.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

Alors revenons à nos moutons. Ne t'égare pas. Il est à nouveau en train de parler et il faut faire comme si tu étais vraiment en train de l'écouter.

« Vraiment ? » Quoiqu'il ait dit, cette réponse fera l'affaire.

Et réfléchis. Kenren. Kenren le tombeur de ces dames (ou de ces déesses, plutôt ?). Kenren qui a ri si fort quand il a entendu les premières rumeurs à notre propos. C'est ça. Kenren que je sais comment tenir loin de moi, à partir de maintenant.

« Vraiment. » Le général répète.

**oOo**

Kenren's POV : 

Je le savais. Il est encore en train de faire ça. Il n'écoute pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est mieux finalement, s'il n'a pas entendu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée que de manifester une telle inquiétude ? Je devrais juste le laisser. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes assez proches pour ce genre de… contact. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. C'est le genre de moment qui me met toujours mal à l'aise. Nous sommes amis, mais la plupart du temps, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il a en tête. Des fois, j'essaye de me convaincre que j'en n'ai rien à faire, que ça ne veut rien dire… Mais…

Oups, un grand bâillement… J'ai vraiment pas eu assez de sommeil, la nuit dernière. Je l'abandonne près de sa fenêtre. Il tourne légèrement la tête, comme s'il apercevait tout à coup de ma présence seulement quand je m'éloigne…

« Kenren, _daijoubu desu ka _? » Il demande.

Et il me regarde enfin, avec une étrange intensité. Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et en-dessous quelque chose que je ne saisis pas vraiment. Il plisse légèrement les yeux. Et j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots pour répondre, parce que je suis trop occupé à me demander ce qu'il lui prend. Il a tout à coup l'air tellement…résolu. Comme s'il venait juste de prendre une décision, et je pourrais parier que je suis concerné. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui renvoyer son regard, et attendre de savoir ce qu'il peut bien me réserver.

« Tu devrais prendre du repos. C'est de ma faute si tu es fatigué, maintenant. »

Charmante façon de me dire qu'on ne veut plus de moi ici.

J'ai besoin de baisser les yeux. Je sens mes poings se serrer le long de mon corps. C'est idiot de réagir comme un enfant gâté et se sentir rejeté. Je suis fatigué. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. C'était pas un adieu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait juste devant moi jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains sur mes épaules. Trois longues enjambées et il s'était matérialisé là, si près que c'en est presque troublant. Si. Près.

« Ho, une dernière chose, » dit-il tranquillement.

Son expression est sérieuse. Presque solennelle. Il s'approche encore. Je sens un frisson quand je réalise qu'il y a du désespoir dans ses yeux verts.

C'est pourquoi j'ai été complètement pris au dépourvu, quand il m'a embrassé.

**oOo**

Tenpou's POV : 

« Ho, une dernière chose. ».

Une dernière chose qu'il faut que je fasse…

D'abord timide. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Mon souffle. Son souffle. Un seul souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, je sais très bien pourquoi. Je travaille à perdre son amitié, sa confiance, son respect… Sa chaleur. Ça fait mal. Mais comme ça, il vivra plus longtemps, et moi, je survivrai bien à sa perte… Vas-y, Tenpou _gensui_. Agis comme tu as décidé de le faire.

Et je prends ses lèvres. Et plus. Tellement plus.

Il est tellement sonné qu'il ne peut même pas réagir. C'est une surprise, hein, général ? je l'attire plus près. Il ne résiste pas. C'est drôle. Je pensais que j'aurais déjà reçu son poing dans l'estomac pour arrêter… ça. Mes mains se posent sur son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés. Pas de réponse. Pas de réaction non plus. Main droite toujours sur son visage. La gauche sur sa nuque, les doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure écarlate. L'attirant davantage dans ce baiser. Il faut qu'il sache. Il faut qu'il comprenne. Ce n'est pas un ami qui cherche un peu de réconfort qui se tient là. C'est un homme. Un amant. Main droite qui quitte sa pommette pour découvrir la peau de sa poitrine. Tôt ou tard, la vérité va lui tomber dessus. Je ne veux pas voir ça, alors mes yeux se sont fermés aussi, maintenant. Ou peut-être que j'ai peur qu'il découvre plus que du simple désir dans mon regard. _Kami-sama_… Et il a fallu que j'attende cette seconde pour comprendre…

Il faut interrompre ce baiser, maintenant. De l'air.

Et voilà la touche finale. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure. Fort. Jusqu'au sang. Un goût certain pour un léger sadisme, tu sens ça ? Cours, général. Aussi loin que tu pourras. Pour être sûr que tu ne verses jamais ton sang d'une autre façon, hors de cette seule et unique fois. Kenren _taishou_ est libre de partir, maintenant.

« Tu peux disposer. » Je lui dis avec autant de détachement que possible.

Maintenant tu peux partir, général, et ne jamais revenir, si c'est trop obscène. Il _faut_ que cela le soit. N'importe quoi d'autre sera plus sûr pour toi. Je pense déjà à demain. Les prochaines étapes sont Konzen et Goku.

**oOo**

Mais Tenpou _gensui_ n'eut jamais l'opportunité de réfléchir davantage à son projet. Parce que le _taishou_ ne s'en alla pas. Bien sûr que non…

Kenren savait reconnaître la passion quand il y goûtait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Tenpou était un homme ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse… _nee_? ». Le sexe n'était pas un problème. Et même mieux. C'était Tenpou. Tenpou qui était bien là et qui avait survécu à hier. Mais…

« Tenpou ? » appela-t-il encore, incertain.

Le marshal lui tournait toujours le dos, comme occupé à chercher un livre sur une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque. Il laissait son doigt effleurer les couvertures de vieux cuir des ouvrages, presque tendre dans ce léger contact. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas entendre ? Son doigt s'arrêta en chemin sur un petit volume.

Ovide_. Ars amandi._ **(1)**

_ Ironique, n'est-ce pas _? ricana aussitôt l'esprit du marshal… _Inhabituel pour la bibliothèque d'un dieu guerrier, nee _? C'est sûr que la bibliothèque type d'un marshal ne devrait pas être remplie de mangas pour un enfant _itan_ (et un général quand il se sent d'humeur), de poésie licencieuse, ou même de n'importe quoi ayant trait à la Terre en général, de toute façon. Ses doigts se trouvaient toujours sur la couverture rouge du livre de l'antique auteur romain. Il sentit quelqu'un se rapprochant de lui, par derrière. La présence était si proche qu'il se sentait piégé. Il n'aurait pas de réaction trop brutale, cependant. Il pourrait, mais… Il savait que c'était Kenren.

Deux bras se tendirent si bien que deux mains bronzées se trouvaient maintenant de chaque côté de la sienne, posées sur les vieilles reliures, elles aussi. Tenpou était coincé entre les solides étagères de bois emplies de livres et…Kenren. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le message que le corps pressé contre le sien essayait de véhiculer. Le marshal refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne _fallait_ pas que ce soit ça.

_Heureusement qu'un bon marshal doit connaître le bon moment pour se rendre, _railla encore son esprit. Il aurait pu en rire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Tenpou savait que ce rire aurait pu sembler amer. Attentif à ne pas toucher le général en se retournant (et Ovide toujours serré dans sa main droite sans qu'il s'en rende compte), même si deux bras se faisaient toujours un devoir d'emprisonner son corps, le marshal croisa le regard de Kenren. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit peur, c'était si inattendu…

_Et ce qui est imprévu est dangereux et doit être annihilé aussitôt, _la partie froide et calculatrice de son âme qu'il en venait parfois à haïr récita comme une vieille litanie… Cette voix qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter maintenant. Parce que c'était Kenren. Et le général ne devait pas savoir qui il était réellement. Trop dur.

Quant au général, il essayait de comprendre. C'était pas demander la lune, quand même ! Juste comprendre. Et le seul qui pouvait lui donner des réponses, c'était Tenpou. Son visage était à nouveau si proche du sien. Le marshal – non, son ami ! – lui faisait face, mais avait l'air tellement…Distant. Kenren pouvait toujours sentir le goût salé de son propre sang sur ses lèvres, un étrange souvenir écarlate.

Tenpou était sur ses gardes, réalisa soudain Kenren. Ça avait été une illumination, rien qu'en regardant son supérieur se pencher légèrement en arrière vers les étagères, comme pour y chercher un support. Les paupières mi-closes dissimulant précautionneusement ses yeux verts, même derrière ses verres. _Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme_, a-t-on coutume de dire, se rappela Kenren avec amertume. Tenpou soutint carrément son regard. Mais il n'y avait aucune émotion qui filtrait. Un bras sur la poitrine, la main gauche crispée sur l'autre bras comme une sorte de bouclier de chair entre eux, le marshal restait là. Sans bouger.

Juste là, Kenren avait la dérangeante impression que Tenpou ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Dans son âme. Pas de confiance entre eux ? Il n'était pas un ennemi, bon sang ! Mais les mots ne marcheraient pas cette fois, il le savait. Les mots n'étaient pas assez. C'est pourquoi, en dépit de la défiance de Tenpou, il se pencha pour embrasser le brun. Ovide quitta tout seul la main de Tenpou et tomba sur le sol luisant avec un léger bruit.

Le kenren est un animal très obstiné, en effet…

**oOoOoOo**

To be continued… Part 2 « Morning's Words » 

**(1)** en français, « l'art d'aimer »…


	10. Morning's Words

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Mellyna**: Panda–chan! Harceleuse de moi dont l'acharnement a payé… Voilà la nouvelle livraison… Et…Une arme secrète contre les poltergeists ? Pitié ! Dis-moi laquelle ! (dis-donc, tu devais pas déménager, toi ? ça s'est bien passé ?)

Et merci à **Abygaelle** d'avoir lu. Pour info, Konzen et Goku reveinne dans le prochain chapitre…

**Summary :** Une matinée. Parce que Kenren est un dieu mais aussi et simplement un homme. Parce que Tenpou s'impose une règle de vie. Un peu d'intimité avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**« Morning's Words » **

oOoOoOo

(Kenren's POV) 

C'est merveilleux d'être vivant. Je peux toujours entendre les battements de son cœur. Les douces vibrations sonores d'un corps en vie entre mes bras. Ça m'aide à oublier le désespoir dans chacune de ses caresses, chacune de ses étreintes, cette nuit. Je célébrais le fait qu'il soit vivant et il se rendait devant ma joie. Il m'enlaçait comme si c'était une dernière chance. Brusque et tendre à la fois. Triste et affamé. Et j'ai refusé d'entendre. De comprendre. Parfois, c'est mieux de rester ignorant.

Parfois, aussi, le temps passe tellement vite ! Les émotions sont si profondes, submergeant tout, au fond de vous…Au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elles peuvent brûler les minutes et les heures. Déjà une nuit de passée. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Ou seulement de quelques contacts, pas des mots. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout a un goût différent. Je suis différent.

La première fois que j'ai pénétré cette bibliothèque, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela finirait comme ça. Mon officier supérieur. C'en est presque comique. C'était plutôt les épouses des autres officiers avec qui j'avais l'habitude de coucher ! J'avais même été plutôt déçu d'apprendre que mon « nouveau marshal » était célibataire. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à apprécier chaque aspect de la singularité de ce dieu guerrier aux yeux verts. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Trop de bonheur. Il fallait bien que l'inquiétude revienne tôt ou tard, _nee _?

oOoOoOo

(Tenpou's POV) 

Son bras sur moi. Pas protecteur, pas possessif. Juste présent, et chaleureux. Et sa tête pense que mon dos est son oreiller. C'est étrange. Plutôt agréable. Et je continue de feindre le sommeil. Pour retarder l'inévitable. Le premier regard, le matin venu. Parce que je ne veux pas que la réalité revienne trop vite. Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à dire maintenant que cette nuit était une erreur. Parce que je veux encore me leurrer et croire que cette nuit ne sera pas la dernière. Mais elle doit l'être. Parce que.

Respire, contente-toi de respirer, simplement… Inspire… Expire…

La voix de la raison est revenue, aujourd'hui, tout comme le soleil dans le ciel du matin. Où était-elle donc passée, toute la nuit durant ? Elle est déjà en train de me tancer et de me railler dans ma tête :

Un sourire, marshal, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Ça va être encore plus dur de l'éloigner de toi, maintenant. Tu vas encore devoir mentir.

Un stratège est un acteur, je réponds. Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis doué. Et je souris. On va faire comme si c'était un jeu. C'est plus facile si c'est un jeu. Jouons les briseurs de cœur. C'est nouveau. C'est fun.

_Marshal, n'utilise pas ce ton amer, ça pourrait te trahir, un jour…_

Avec un peu de chance, c'était juste un coup pour lui et je n'aurais même pas à me montrer persuasif.

_Oui, répète-toi ça jusqu'à ce que tu y crois, marshal…_

Bon sang. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette. Un petit peu de courage, ce serait pas mal non plus, mais une cigarette d'abord… Profond soupir. Comme si je venais juste d'émerger du sommeil. J'espère qu'il est toujours endormi. Non, il ne l'est pas. À mon premier geste, sa main gauche quitte déjà ma peau, autorisant le froid à se poser à nouveau sur mon épaule où elle s'était attardée jusque-là. Elle cherche la mienne, survolant les draps. Deux mains. Dix doigts enlacés. _Pars pas_, résonne le message muet. Mais il le faut, même si mon corps n'en a aucune envie. Mais, allez… Quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes de plus de silence…

Tu abandonnes déjà, marshal ? Souviens-toi que c'est pour son bien… 

C'est la première fois de la matinée que la voix n'est pas sarcastique, n'essaye pas de se moquer. Elle a l'air…compatissante. J'ai pas besoin de pitié. Je suis ce que j'ai choisi d'être ! Il est temps de se lever. Maintenant. Il me laisse partir à contrecœur. Mais toujours aucune parole. J'ai pensé un moment prendre un drap pour pour me couvrir pendant que je cherche ma blouse, abandonnée quelque part sur le sol (je ne me souviens plus exactement où elle est tombée de mes épaules, hier). C'est ridicule après ce qui s'est passé, non ? À quoi bon être timide ? Je reste nu.

oOoOoOo

(Kenren's POV) 

Je le sens qui bouge, enfin réveillé. Je cherche sa main, et ses doigts serrent les miens en réponse, aussitôt. Allez, peut-être que l'inquiétude peut attendre encore un peu après tout, je me dis avec un soupir satisfait. Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des jours ! Mais manifestement, Tenpou n'est pas du tout d'accord avec moi. Il est déjà debout. Tout ce que je peux faire pour garder un contact avec lui – pour le toucher encore – c'est regarder chacun de ses mouvements, caresser sa peau avec mes yeux jusqu'à ce que son corps revienne à portée de mes mains…

Il est diablement bien foutu.

La distance est supportable, pour l'instant, avec le divertissement procuré par le regard d'un voyeur… Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais nié être un jouisseur né. Je pourrais _vraiment_ faire ça pendant des jours…C'est une bonne occasion pour moi de rester simplement là, juste à le regarder, la façon dont il se déplace dans la pièce. Tranquille, chaque pas aussi prudent que celui d'un chat, dans cet étrange habitat naturel qu'est le désordre de sa chambre à coucher qu'il prouve qu'il connaît comme la paume de sa main.

Hm… J'ai vraiment bon goût.

Pâle, si pâle, cette peau. Profonde obscurité de ses cheveux. Un contraste saisissant sur quelqu'un qui pourtant apparaîtrait difficilement comme une beauté fatale au premier regard.

Étrange. Il est toujours en train de farfouiller dans le désordre de la pièce. Quoi qu'il regarde, cela semble être important pour lui. Il est complètement perdu dans ses pensées, peut-être qu'il cherche quelque chose, je ne sais pas. C'est presque effrayant, cette façon qu'il a d'être à la fois feu et glace, comme la nuit dernière. À la fois si près et si lointain, comme maintenant.

Cigarette ? Briquet ? Alors, tout ça pour ça ? Bon sang, j'arrive pas croire qu'il a plus besoin de nicotine que du dieu sexy qui se trouve dans son lit en cette minute ! Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de tourner son addiction vers moi, plutôt… Je suis bien meilleur pour la santé (mais un peu plus épuisant, sans doute.).

« Tenpou ? Ten-chaaaaan ! »

Sourire en coin. Un sourcil arqué au-dessus d'un œil vert. Oui, tu m'as très bien compris, marshal : je ne dirais pas non à une cigarette, moi non plus, tu sais ? Quoi, encore ? J'aurais pas eu envie d'une clope si tu avais pas quitté le lit, d'abord ! Hé ! _Chotto matte_, où est-ce que tu vas ? Trois longues enjambées, et tu es déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ho ! Mais c'est mon amie la grenouille ! Ramène ta fraise et ta grenouille par ici, Tenpou !

Non, Ten-chan ça sonne définitivement mieux…

Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, bien sûr. Rien n'est éternel. Pas même le Ciel. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Comment j'ai remarqué. Ton geste attentionné et la fumée de nos deux cigarettes se mêlant pour me dérober la vision de ton visage.

Il y a quelques secondes, tu étais en train de me rejoindre au lit. Tu as repéré tes lunettes sur la table de chevet, les a attrapées au passage pour les poser sur ton nez. Hello ! le marshal est de retour et mon amant a disparu. Tu as escaladé le lit, t'es assis, à cheval sur mes cuisses sans aucune gêne, en te penchant légèrement vers moi. Tu as laissé le cendrier en équilibre précaire sur un oreiller. Tu as allumé la première cigarette, et la seconde avec la tienne, et tu l'as posée ensuite avec gentillesse entre mes lèvres (non sans effleurer doucement mes lèvres de ton pouce, j'ai aussi noté), avant d'inspirer profondément la fumée. Un énorme nuage gris sortant de ta bouche en même temps que ton souffle, la seconde d'après… Et tout à coup, je ne te vois plus. Une parfaite illusion d'intimité.

Illusion, parce que je suis toujours incapable de dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête, là. Je me sens laissé pour compte.

Et ensuite, Tenpou _gensui_ a dit les mots :

« C'était une erreur. »

Bon sang, j'avais raison… Il est temps de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive toujours quand j'aurais voulu avoir tort ?

oOoOoOo

(Tenpou's POV) 

(_Comment ai-je laissé cela se produire ?)_

Cette pièce à vraiment besoin d'un petit coup de nettoyage. Un jour, je vais finir par me tuer à force de piétiner sur ces bouquins. Et je serais mortifié de faire ce plaisir à Litouten. Ha, les cigarettes. Poche gauche de la blouse de labo, bien sûr (comment est-ce qu'elle a bien pu atterrir sur la lampe, d'ailleurs, je me le demande.)…

( _Comment lui expliquer afin qu'il comprenne ?)_

_(Mais tu sais qu'il ne comprendra pas_, répond aussitôt mon esprit. )

Il pense que ce genre de choses est facile. Les sentiments, je veux dire : contrairement à la plupart des dieux, les sentiments sont une chose normale. Il vit en les écoutant…(C'est normal qu'il soit incapable de s'entendre avec Goujun-sama. La plupart du temps, ils doivent se regarder comme deux aberrations. C'est très distrayant à observer, cependant…) Il suffit de vouloir quelque chose et tout va bien, il en est certain. Mais la vie n'est pas si simple, même au Paradis…

Ho ! Le briquet était là…

« Tenpou ? Ten-chaaaan ! »

Oh. Dieux. Regardez ce sourire de démon sur sa figure. Celui où il y a marqué « enfant gâté ». Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Goku m'appeler comme ça. Les enfants ont tendance à se copier les uns les autres… J'espère que les deux _gaki_ ne vont pas déteindre sur Konzen. _Ça,_ ce serait vraiment, mais vraiment, trop perturbant…

Le cendrier-grenouille, maintenant… Ha ! Le voilà !

( _Comment est-ce que je pourrais justifier le fait que je veuille tout oublier de ce qui vient de se passer cette nuit ?_ )

En particulier ce rêve. Ce foutu rêve qui a une foutue signification que je suis si foutrement intelligent que j'ai compris tout de suite ce que mon foutu inconscient voulait que je sache et ce dont je devais me souvenir. Comme j'ai peur de le perdre d'une façon tout à fait différente de celle à laquelle je travaille de le perdre maintenant.

Évidemment que ce rêve était atrocement familier. Ce rêve, c'était la nuit d'avant-hier. Le premier sang. C'est ce que j'ai vu à nouveau dans mon sommeil… Comment est-ce que j'ai relaté les évènements à Goujun, déjà ?

« Le soldat est entré dans mon bureau ce soir, a essayé de me poignarder. Je me suis défendu. J'ai gagné. »

Toujours la même chose…

_Quelque chose comme ça en fait... J'étais assis sur le sol, en train de lire, encerclé comme d'habitude par (des « murs ») de livres. J'ai vaguement entendu frapper à la porte et quelqu'un entrer sans même attendre la réponse. Si tard… Je ne connais qu'une personne qui ferait ça, alors j'ai continué à lire. J'ai entraperçu le cuir d'un uniforme, alors j'ai cru ne pas m'être trompé. En fait, les piles de bouquins m'ont sauvé la vie. Même en frappant à vue, le soldat a raté son coup seulement parce que j'étais bien protégé derrière eux et je me suis remis sur pied, trop surpris pour éviter l'attaque suivante, celle qui a mordu profondément dans mon bras. Mais je suis un marshal. Et je sais me battre (je me souviens que cela avait surpris Goku. Et même Kenren, la première fois qu'il m'a vu sur un champ de bataille). Et tout vint avec l'instinct de survie. Quand j'ai réussi à attraper le poignard de l'homme, je l'ai plongé droit dans son cœur, sans réfléchir. Enfin, peut-être pas exactement le cœur, il y a trop de sang sur mon parquet..._

…Mais pas seulement ça…

Dans mon rêve, ma main s'est tendue d'elle-même pour tourner le visage du cadavre vers moi. Et le dieu mort étendu là, c'était Kenren, cette fois. Évidemment.

Et ensuite… Sueur froide en petites gouttes comme des aiguilles glacées sur mon dos. Rythme de mon cœur que j'étais incapable de refreiner. Et une terreur pure et absolue. Et quelques secondes plus tard encore, la sensation de son bras sur moi dans son sommeil tranquille…

C'est vrai. C'était une erreur. Une foutue erreur.

Et mon esprit me tance à nouveau.

_Ne jure pas. C'est une perte de temps. Tu devrais apprendre à être plus poli…_

Je le regarde, lui, sous moi, au travers de la fumée, et je parle :

« C'était une erreur. »

Il a blêmi aussitôt que les mots ont passé mes lèvres, j'ai remarqué tout en refusant de m'y attarder outre mesure.

« Kenren. C'était juste pour une nuit. »

Il me fixe simplement, imperturbable, sceptique. Ho, très brillant ! Est-ce que je perds mes facultés ? Reste concentré. Bon sang, ne le regarde pas, oublie ta fierté, et baisse les yeux si tu ne peux pas soutenir son regard, maintenant…Et c'est là que vient l'inspiration, la sincérité, la vérité dissimulée sous les mensonges, comme d'habitude…

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. »

Écoute Kenren, c'est peut-être la première fois aujourd'hui que je te dis la vérité…

oOoOoOo

(Kenren's POV)

« Kenren. C'était juste pour une nuit. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. »

Mais je sais que c'est faux. Et _il_ sait que c'est faux. Mais il n'en démordra pas. Alors quelque part, il a raison. Je me suis réveillé aux côtés d'un parfait étranger.

Faire l'amour, ou baiser. Tout ce temps pour faire la différence. Mais je sais maintenant. Bon sang. C'est facile de le réaliser. Parce que ça fait un moment que je ne vis plus seulement pour moi. J'aurais dû deviner avant. J'ai bondi sur cette bête sur Terre sans même réfléchir parce qu'il était en danger. J'ai caché un cadavre parce qu'il était en danger. J'avais déjà quelqu'un à qui tenir et je ne savais pas à quel point. Je ne suis plus seulement Kenren _taishou_. Je suis aussi à Tenpou. Quant à savoir ce que je suis… Son subordonné ? Son dernier coup au pieu (au moins, ça c'est certain) ? Un peu moins qu'un ami ? Au moins un ami ? Plus qu'un ami ?

« Si, je sais. »

« Tu te trompes, » il essaye d'argumenter. « C'est du sexe, c'est bien agréable, mais ce n'est rien de plus. »

_Rien de plus _? C'est un sacré bon amant, si vous voulez réellement savoir. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt : cet homme, il est comme un joker. Il peut être tout ce qu'il veut être. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a une telle confiance en lui, la plupart du temps. Rêveur. Rat de bibliothèque. Manipulateur. Soldat. Stratège…Amant. Et aimant, si on en croit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Quoi qu'il dise, le corps ne peut pas mentir. Qu'est-ce que dit le corps ? Seulement la vérité. C'est ce que je crois. La _seule_ chose en laquelle je crois. Il peut bien lire quantité de langues anciennes (ou même mortes), moi, c'est la langue du corps. Il y a plus de subtilité en cela que vous ne le penseriez. Je pourrais me tromper et voir de l'amour où il n'y a que du désir…Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce contact léger, le bout de ses doigts sur mon visage, dans l'engourdissement d'après l'amour…Des yeux verts qui cherchaient étrangement les miens, comme s'ils y avaient trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible…Des yeux qui m'ont abandonné quand il a détourné le regard au point que je me sente complètement perdu, même alors que son corps touchait encore le mien, et comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans le passé quand mes amantes quittaient mon lit, ma chambre ou même ma vie…

« Il n'est pas question de sentiments, » il continue.

Pourtant, pas une seconde je n'ai de doute. Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que ce n'était que du désir. Je n'ai jamais douté de ses sentiments en dépit de tout ce qu'il a dit. J'aurais pu : ça aurait été plus logique. C'est lui l'intellectuel, et je peux faire des erreurs ou mal comprendre certaines choses, certains gestes, certaines attentions…La certitude est si forte…Ma sagesse n'est pas la même que la sienne. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais qu'il ment. Il faut que je sache pourquoi. PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUI IL EST.

Mais je me lève déjà, laissant sur le lit son corps soudain inerte. Bon sang, j'ai pas le choix pour l'instant. Je ne vais pas supplier.

_Tu ne sais pas qui je suis_, il dit. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit, transformé en peur quand je le regarde et qu'un frisson égratigne mon dos…Au moment où je le _lis_. C'est effrayant. Sait-il seulement lui-même qui il est ?

Des gestes rapides pour attraper mes vêtements. S'habiller rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte (j'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec mes fréquentations (mariées) et ces petits matins pressés par des débriefings aux aurores). Mais c'est la première fois dans ma foutue vie amoureuse que c'est moi qui pars le premier…Et c'est la première personne à laquelle je tiens que je laisse derrière moi.

« _Ja nee_, » je dis juste.

Ne crois pas m'avoir chassé, que tu as gagné. Je reviendrai, sois-en sûr.

OOO to be continued OOO 

Oui, je sais, c'est un drôle de chapitre. Un peu mièvre, mias j'avais besoin des deux points de vue. Et Kenren se conduit un peu comme un môme, mais j'ai constaté qu'on rajeunissait souvent quand on était heureux. Et il ne se fait que le porte parole de nous autres pauvres fan girls, quand il bave sur le marshal, non ?

Et pour les fans de continuité qui s'inétressent aux détails de ce genre : oui, la chambre à coucher de Tenpou est en bordel, contrairement à la bibli que Goujun a fait ranger à Kenren à la fin de RA, parce que je vois mal le dragon demander au général de s'occuper aussi de la chambre du marshal…(innocent smile)


	11. Day after Day part 1

Résumé : Parce que Kenren sait ce qu'il veut, même si ça ne suffit pas toujours. Parce que Tenpou demeure une énigme, même si parfois le vernis craque. 

Reviewer's corner : sorry, suis à la bourre…réponse par mail bientôt pour ceux dont j'ai l'adresse, ou la prochaine fois. Suis désolée. (câlin plumeux à ceux qui veulent)

Part 3 : « Day after Day in Paradise » (part 1) 

En sortant des appartements de Tenpou, une fois la colère retombée, il s'était soudain senti complètement vidé. La colère était agréable pour combler ce vide. La colère lui manquait.

Alors il essaya de remplir ce vide avec de l'alcool. Mais l'alcool ramena souvenirs et sombres pensées qui se mêlaient au parfum douceâtre du saké : il ne se sentait pas mieux (plutôt amer en fait…).

Ensuite, il essaya de combler le vide avec de la haine. Mais on ne se met pas à détester si facilement ce que l'on a autrefois aimé. Il en revint donc à se vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement. Et Kenren n'aimait pas du tout se sentir pathétique.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Cela ne s'arrangea pas non plus, lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par plusieurs personnes dans un des halls. Et il devint complètement incontrôlable quand il les reconnut. Les suivants de Litouten. Les mêmes que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de Tenpou le jour d'avant. Cette fois-là, il avait dû se taire et se tenir tranquille…Mais maintenant, il n'avait aucune raison de se retenir et était plus qu'enchanté de laisser aller un peu de sa frustration grandissante en un éclat de pure violence.

Cela avait été tellement facile de les énerver avec quelques mots pleins de venin et de dérision. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois étalés par terre, pas particulièrement en bon état. Et Kenren… ne se sentait pas mieux. Il était plus calme, cependant. Son esprit assez clair pour savoir que le dragon blanc n'apprécierait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais pas assez pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Le vide était toujours là. Il réalisa que c'était sa solitude.

Il se retourna en entendant un rire joyeux se répercutant dans un coin du couloir…Quelqu'un venait. Kenren n'essaya même pas de s'expliquer lorsque la déesse le contempla, toujours penché au-dessus de ses victimes. Le visage de la femme laissa entrevoir de la surprise, puis de l'amusement, de l'admiration. Son sourire était éblouissant. Le désir dansait dans son regard clair. Lui, il cherchait n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser à Tenpou. Et étant qui il était, arriva ce qui devait arriver… Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les quartiers du général.

Mais ce n'est pas si facile d'oublier… Elle était toujours endormie dans son lit, qu'il savait déjà que c'était une erreur, une de plus, et que rien ne le laisserait l'oublier Lui.

Enfoiré de marshal… Il n'était même plus capable de se contenter du simple assouvissement du désir, maintenant. Il avait goûté à quelque chose de meilleur, et c'est ce qu'il voulait retrouver…

Et dés le jour suivant, pourtant, il reprit sa vie de liaisons d'un soir et fit de son mieux pour éviter la bibliothèque. Même si une pensée ne quittait pas son esprit : _je trouverai bien un moyen de te récupérer… _

oOoOoOo

La vie continua et la routine militaire aussi. Tenpou se tenait dans le bureau de Goujun, un jour, tard le soir.

« Votre général a _encore_ semé le désordre, il y a quelques jours, » la voix du dragon releva tout à coup après quelques minutes de silence. Ils en avaient presque fini avec leur travail, Tenpou était sur le point de partir pour rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Il trouvait l'endroit plutôt silencieux, récemment. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Peut-être aussi certains évènements qu'il essayait d'oublier… Il se figea.

« Et en quoi est-ce mon affaire ? » demanda froidement le marshal après un moment. C'était étrange. Son supérieur semblait penser qu'il savait à quoi il faisait allusion.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques millénaires, le choc s'inscrivit sur les traits draconiens. Ce n'était absolument pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Non pas qu'il soit un expert de la nature humaine (ou divine), d'ailleurs. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que son marshal réalise enfin quel fauteur de trouble était ce général ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

Mais les dragons sont presque immortels…Ils ont le temps de donner un sens aux évènements. D'autres affaires plus urgentes nécessitaient son attention, et, après tout, son marshal était certainement capable de régler ses propres problèmes pour l'instant. Il eut à peine un haussement d'épaules et reprit la lecture de ses rapports.

Tenpou finit par partir. Pas besoin de retourner tout de suite à sa bibliothèque. Il lui fallait d'abord s'informer. Ce fut facile d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé. La discrétion n'était absolument pas le fort de Kenren.

oOoOoOo

Kenren se réveilla en sursaut lorsque sa porte claqua violemment. Encore ensommeillé, il sortit sa tête de sous les draps. Qui…?

« Je croyais que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se colleter sans raison avec le ministre, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aggraver les choses, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Tenpou, évidemment. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Kenren se sente tout à coup tout à fait alerte.

Et la première pensée. Perplexité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

La seconde. Colère.

Sans raison ? Et c'est quoi la tienne pour te mêler de ses affaires au point qu'il veuille te voir mort ?

Le général sentit le corps tiède lové contre le sien commencer à bouger. C'était vrai, il n'était pas seul, là, se souvint-il. Ses yeux cherchèrent aussitôt une réaction sur le visage de Tenpou.

**oOo Kenren oOo**

Il a vu l'autre corps sous les draps – comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer ? – et il n'a rien laissé paraître. N'a pas réagi. Je l'aurais déchiffré dans son maintien, autrement. Il n'y a pas de jalousie, ici (_déçu _? raille mon esprit, _La ferme_, je lui réponds.), même si son regard tout à coup se fait glacial…

Mais ensuite il a vu son visage. Il sait qui elle est, je me rends compte. Quant à moi, c'est une question que je ne me suis même pas posée avant de la mettre dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas très exigeant en matière de compagnes, ces temps-ci. Après lui, ça ne comptait plus vraiment, ces femmes n'étaient que de pauvres substituts.

Toute couleur déserta le visage de la femme quand elle le vit. Elle quitta le lit, se couvrit de quelques vêtements tout en essayant de se retirer aussi vite que possible. Ce n'était pas encore assez au goût de Tenpou…

« Sortez ! Maintenant ! Vous passerez mes salutations à votre…maître, » cracha-t-il.

Il y a quelque chose de venimeux dans son ton. Son regard est toujours glacé alors qu'il la suit du coin de l'œil. Mais ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est…pire. Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de molester une femme. Et elle n'est manifestement pas la raison de sa visite. Étrange. Et…_Son maître _? Son regard à elle quand elle le foudroie des yeux, ce sourire entendu qui effleurent ses lèvres, qui se moque presque… Je lis le conflit dans leurs yeux, tout en sachant que ce n'est plus vraiment de moi qu'il s'agit… Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne voudra pas m'expliquer qui il croit que cette femme est (ni même son maître). Et pourtant je suis certain que, quoi qu'il devine, il a certainement raison.

C'est étrange aussi, cette image qui me revient à l'esprit à cette seconde. Je me souviens du premier jour où j'ai rencontré Litouten, et comment je l'ai à nouveau croisé plus tard avec Tenpou à mes côtés. Ce jour-là, il n'épargna pas même un regard pour cet homme. Savait-il déjà ce qu'il deviendrait ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me le demander…

Et cette fois je réalise que c'est une des facettes de cette énigme qu'il est pour moi. La façon dont il marche, simplement. Toujours à regarder droit devant lui comme si le monde n'existait pas, tendu vers sa destination comme si rien en dehors de celle-ci ne comptait. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait que je ne sais pas ? Tous ces gens sans visage que nous avons croisés des centaines de fois en traversant les couloirs du Tenkai, que voyait-il en eux que je n'étais même pas capable de distinguer, et cela sans jamais rien laisser paraître ? Tous ces masques qu'ils portent. Toutes ces choses qu'ils cachent. Comme si toute chose avait un sens caché, il se taille un chemin au travers d'apparences et de visages trompeurs. Et tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'il a vu que j'étais incapable de voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu et qu'il ne _voulait_ pas que je voie, peut-être même…

Elle était partie, déjà oubliée. Son regard pèse lourdement sur moi. Il est toujours debout. Bras croisés sur la poitrine. Me toisant, moi, gisant toujours sur les draps défaits. Difficile de garder une contenance dans de telles circonstances. Et il parle.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse chaque fois pour faire oublier les désordres que tu provoques ? C'est un miracle que Goujun-sama n'ait pas saisi l'occasion de ta dernière escarmouche stupide pour te faire renvoyer ! » Cela dit avec le léger plissement de sourcil qui montre peut-être qu'il n'a peut-être pas encore tout à fait abandonné l'étude des motivations du dragon. « S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois évite toute idiotie qui pourrait m'embarrasser. »

Calme. Presque froid. Un officier supérieur, rien de plus.

« Alors ça ne tourne qu'autour de toi. Oh, j'oubliais ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à moi. Je ne suis que ton subordonné après tout… » J'entends l'amertume dans ma propre voix. C'est étrange ce sentiment de perte qui me touche à nouveau, juste à le regarder, près de moi et pourtant si distant. Ça me met en colère. Et…

Son éclat de voix me prend de cours. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est ici qu'il y a quelque chose qui transparaît dans son regard.

« Bon sang ! J'ai juste peur que tu te fasses tuer, idiot. »

Il s'arrête net.

Il blêmit.

Il part.

Tenpou était déjà sorti et en train de s'éloigner, quand j'ai finalement compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

_J'ai juste peur que tu te fasses tuer, idiot. _

Et il est juste _parti _après avoir dit quelque chose comme ça ? De quel droit ? Je l'ai suivi, évidemment…

Il se tenait adossé contre un arbre. Un de ses nombreux cerisiers du Paradis. Ceux-là même dont le tronc est aussi lisse que du verre, comme personne ne pourra jamais en voir sur Terre. Éternelle floraison de _sakura_.

« La ferme, » dit-il.

« S'il te plaît, » il ajoute avant même que je puisse parler.

« La ferme, s'il te plaît ? Tu peux pas me dire ça ! »

Mauvais exemple, il vient juste de le faire. Et je ne suis pas comme lui, capable de d'exprimer les choses de la façon dont je veux les dire, instantanément… Un nouveau silence. Plus long, cette fois.

« Va-t-en… » soupire-t-il enfin, avec lassitude.

Un murmure. J'ai failli ne pas comprendre. Il demeure obstiné, déterminé à ne pas croiser mon regard. Et je réalise que je ne peux pas désobéir. Pas parce qu'il est mon officier supérieur (et d'ailleurs il ne me l'a pas réellement ordonné). Ouais, on est tellement loin de ça, maintenant, que ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'ai réalisé qu'il souffrait. Si j'avais continué à parler, je l'aurais blessé encore plus profondément. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Son corps a essayé de son mieux de ne rien laisser paraître. Et il est très doué. Toujours calme et impassible. Au point qu'il aurait presque pu me leurrer. Presque. Mais comme je l'ai dit : je sais lire son corps. Et je devrais juste le _forcer_ à me dire quelque chose. J'en serais capable. Mais j'ai vu le tremblement presque invisible de ses doigts qui s'agrippent à sa cigarette. Son dos toujours appuyé contre cet arbre stupide comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Juste là, je pourrais « gagner », et lui faire dire à voix haute ce qu'il ne veut pas que je sache, quoi que ce soit. Mais pas de cette façon. Je ne veux pas. Je veux sa confiance. Librement offerte. Et la seule chose que je crains, c'est que cela n'arrive jamais. Parc que Tenpou _gensui _ne fait confiance à personne

Je l'ai laissé là. Pour l'instant. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il a passé dans cet endroit, après ça.

oOoOoOo

Et les jours se transformèrent en semaines, et les semaines en mois…Le temps s'écoule doucement au Paradis…

Chacun d'entre eux simulant à nouveau une certaine normalité. Tenpou n'avait pas l'air différent pour la plupart des gens. L'excentrique Tenpou _gensui_. Ce militaire un peu bizarre enfermé dans sa bibliothèque.

Mais pour Kenren, le marshal ressemblait à une sorte de muraille invisible, trompant son monde avec le comportement enjoué qu'il adoptait en sa présence. Ils avaient recommencé à travailler ensemble, mais Kenren se sentait comme un insecte entrant en collision avec ce mur à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher un peu trop près du dieu aux yeux verts. Le fait est que le marshal refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ho, ils se parlaient ! Mais de n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour le général. Et dans la bouche de Tenpou, les phrases sonnaient creux. Il restait sourd à toute tentative du général de susciter une réaction sincère.

Et Konzen regardait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pire, le blond ne savait pas du tout pourquoi ça l'ennuyait tellement. Quel que soit le problème entre les deux dieux guerriers, ce n'était manifestement pas le sien. Mais il continuait de les observer. Et il continuait d'être ennuyé parce que ses deux…connaissances…étaient en train de déranger sa petite routine si bien huilée (et commençaient même à affecter son _saru_). D'habitude, c'était pourtant rassurant de pouvoir penser que le marshal et le général étaient capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Mais leur comportement ces derniers jours était étrange et il était inquiet. Il ne _voulait _pas être inquiet. Ce n'était pas son boulot. Et un jour, il ne put plus laisser cela continuer à bouillir en lui plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il parle. Bien sûr, cela ne sortit pas de la manière la plus amène qui soit…

« Bon dieu ! Vous vous comportez comme les parents divorcés d'un gosse à qui vous voulez faire croire que tout va bien ! » aboya le neveu de Kanzeon, s'adressant à Tenpou tout en désignant Goku toujours occupé à folâtrer dans les fleurs avec Kenren.

Quand on y pense, c'était presque un miracle comment Goku avait réussi à sortir Konzen de son bureau pour une journée entière et même entraîner ses deux amis soldats pour ce soi-disant pique-nique dans les vastes champs de fleurs du Paradis. L'endroit était désert, comme si aucun dieu hormis l'enfant i_tan_ ne se souvenait qu'une telle beauté existait en ce lieu ( ou comme s'ils n'en avaient cure)…

« Mais tout va bien ! » répliqua tranquillement Tenpou, tout en souvenant comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là.

oOo flashback oOo

Les bâtiments, au ciel, étaient étrangement disposés. Ordonnés autour de larges espaces dépourvus de toit, semblables à des puits de lumières, la plupart accueillant un large bassin, comme à l'habitude rempli de lotus en fleurs. Les couloirs ombragés autour de ces lieux ressemblaient à des péristyles rouges. Aussitôt qu'il atteignit l'espace aquatique, ce jour-là, Kenren les aperçut entre les colonnes écarlates, de l'autre côté du large bassin.

_Litouten et Tenpou. En train de parler. Le ministre ayant le dos tourné au mur. Le marshal se tenant en face de lui. De cette façon, Kenren ne pouvait pas voir le visage de celui-ci, contrairement à celui du ministre. Et il n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit sur ce visage. Appelez ça instinct. Appelez ça sixième sens. Le sentiment de menace submergea Kenren comme une douche froide. Ces yeux sur Tenpou… Il y avait là quelque chose qui le glaçait. De leur propre chef, ses jambes se mirent à avancer plus vite. Plus que deux tournants, et il se trouverait à leur hauteur…_

_Litouten sourit légèrement, pourtant. Pour l'instant, ils avaient l'air de bavarder tranquillement. Rien de plus qu'une rencontre informelle et fortuite entre deux dieux de haut rang. _

_Premier tournant. Ne pas les quitter des yeux. Jamais._

_Le général remarqua le petit geste de dénégation du marshal. Si civil, apparemment, mais quelque chose évoquait la tension, dans son maintien… Et Litouten continuait de parler._

_Mais que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter ? Attendez. Kenren taishou. Pas de doute, c'était bien son nom, réalisa le général. C'était si facile pour lui, même d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se trouver, de pouvoir lire son nom sur les lèvres des gens : il avait eu beaucoup de pratique. Sur les lèvres de combien de déesses avait-il entendu son nom gémi, soufflé, murmuré, après tout ? Assez pour le reconnaître n'importe où. Et peut-être… Konzen ? Goku ? Il était quasiment certain pour le premier, et était presque sûr d'avoir lu le mot itan sur les lèvres de Litouten, ensuite. Itan. Son fils, il ne l'appelait que part son nom ou « le toushin taichi ». Itan ne pouvait être que Goku. Alors…_

_Second tournant. Ils étaient juste devant lui._

_Il aperçut le sursaut du corps de Tenpou, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir son fier profil. C'était soudain la colère difficilement réprimée, presque la fureur… Des poings qui seraient au point que les jointures en étaient blanches. Kenren pouvait entendre le son de leurs voix, même s'il se trouvait trop loin pour discerner les mots… Le marshal avait l'air figé, écoutant avec une intensité effrayante, mais son visage indéchiffrable, ne dévoilant rien, un reflet sur ses verres dissimulant son regard. Et Litouten continua. Absorbé dans son discours, il se pencha légèrement vers le marshal. _

_Il était encore sur le point de le faire. Son bras se tendait, lentement, vers le visage de Tenpou. Des doigts comme des serres. Comme cela avait été compliqué, Kenren se rappelait, de faire en sorte que Goku lui dise sans que Tenpou le sache ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Litouten, à son retour. Tenpou était (seulement !) un ami alors, et pourtant en apprenant la façon dont le ministre avait osé poser la main sur lui, il avait ressenti une incroyable colère. Et maintenant, elle était d'autant plus intense. De même que sa frayeur, en sachant ce que Litouten voulait. Le Pouvoir. Tenpou. Et Tenpou en son pouvoir, si possible, c'était certain. _

_Plus que quelques pas, maintenant._

_Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Sa main se referma sur le bras de Litouten, seulement à quelques centimètres du visage du marshal._

_« Ho. Et voilà le mari, » siffla Litouten avant retomber dans le mutisme. _

_flashback to be followed (le week end prochain)_


	12. Day after Day part 2

**Reviewer's corner :**

L'auteur n'a plus qu'à s'incliner bien bas devant les deux pauvres âmes qui suivent l'histoire… **Dame Emma**, **Mellyna**… Mirciiiii de me supporter (dans tous les sens du terme…) : un beau bouquet de lotus pour chacune ! (se barre avant que Kanzeon voit où elle a chippé les lotus…)

****

**Part 4 :« Day after day in Paradise »_ (part 2)_**

_« Ho. Et voilà le mari, » siffla Litouten avant retomber dans le mutisme._

_Pendant encore quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste. Trois silhouettes se tenant dans un couloir vide. Ne regardant ni le visage de Tenpou, ni celui du ministre, sa prise toujours ferme sur le poignet suspendu en l'air de Litouten, Kenren gardait les yeux rivés au sol, mais demeurait une présence faisant obstacle à toute conversation. Alors Tenpou parla : _

_« Vas-y Kenren. S'il te plaît. Je te rejoins dans un instant, » dit-il tranquillement._

_Le marshal avait tout à coup l'air très calme. Mais c'était un calme de mauvais augure. Et Kenren ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'exécuter. Sauver les apparences. Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. _

_« D'accord. Je serai juste là. »_

_Lâchant avec réticence le bras du ministre, il fit quelques pas vers l'autre bout du couloir. Il sentit brièvement dans son dos les yeux de Tenpou suivant son départ, avant que le marshal ne retourne à nouveau son attention vers Litouten. _

_Cependant, le général essaya de les observer du coin de l'œil. Il y avait eu un léger changement dans le comportement des interlocuteurs, principalement chez Tenpou. Soudain, c'était son tour d'envahir l'espace du ministre. Il posa une de ses mains sur le mur, juste derrière Litouten, se penchant vers l'autre dieu. De nouveau, le taishou était incapable de distinguer les traits de Tenpou. Le rideau de ses cheveux longs tomba juste devant eux, effleurant sur son épaule le tissu blanc de sa blouse, dérobant la vue à Kenren. Si celui-ci avait entendu ce qui suivit, il en aurait été encore plus inquiet._

_« N'envisagez même pas de toucher à un seul cheveu des personnes qui m'entourent. Ne pensez même pas que le toushin taichi puisse être capable de vous préserver de ma colère en ce cas… Comme je vous l'ai démontré il n'y a pas si longtemps, on peut facilement disposer d'un cadavre, même au Ciel, vous savez ? »_

_ Il énonça tranquillement chaque syllabe avec clarté, très près de l'oreille du ministre. C'était cette fois au tour de Litouten de blêmir. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté dans le message que le froid regard vert envoyait. _

_« Est-ce que vous me menacez ? » s'enquit-il pourtant d'une voix blanche._

_La main de Tenpou quitta le mur au moment où il se redressa. La seule réponse du marshal fut le sourire glacial qui ourla ses lèvres. Il se retourna simplement et partit dans la même direction que le général. Aujourd'hui, le ministre avait essayé de le convaincre ne plus intervenir pour entraver ses projets, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait même menacé ses amis lorsque le dieu aux yeux verts n'avait donné aucun signe de se laisser fléchir. Tenpou espérait qu'il avait rétabli l'équilibre fragile de l'intimidation réciproque, assez en tout cas pour assurer la sécurité de ses proches pour encore quelques temps. Même s'il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Par chance, il avait remarqué que Konzen devenait de plus en plus curieux des rouages de la Politique du Tenkai, récemment. Peut-être qu'il allait commencer à répondre à certaines de ses questions de manière à rendre le neveu de Kanzeon conscient des tristes réalités qui gouvernaient leur soit-disant Paradis. Pour sa sécurité et celle de Goku, il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilant._

_Quant à Kenren, qui avait décidément le don particulier de toujours se montrer au mauvais moment et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un ennemi du ministre, il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire de lui. Tenpou effleura presque l'épaule du général en le dépassant, faisant comme à son habitude, marchant droit devant lui sans regarder autour, concentré exclusivement sur sa destination (et ses pensées). Kenren lui emboîta simplement le pas avec un soupir audible. Après quelques secondes de silence, le général ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il se passait avec le ministre, puisque bien sûr, le marshal ne se décidait pas à s'expliquer. Pas de réponse._

_« Il a dit mon nom, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? » Enfin, il avait le droit de savoir, non ? Il était concerné, après tout… _

_« Est-ce que tu penses réellement que le monde, ou du moins le Tenkai, est kenren-centrique ? » répliqua un peu froidement Tenpou, essayant d'éluder la question avec ironie, et n'usant que d'un murmure appuyé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, cette partie du palais étant plus fréquentée._

_« Kenren-centrique ? » Quelques dieux lancèrent sur leur chemin un regard étonné, en entendant l'exclamation étouffée du général. _

_Il attrapa la manche de Tenpou, devant lui. Le taishou était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose et le marshal s'était arrêté de marcher, résigné, pour tourner les talons et lui faire face avec un soupir exaspéré. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus éviter le sujet, le général ayant tendance à ne pas être effrayé du scandale. Kenren pensa qu'ils allaient enfin avoir une conversation décente (et il était grand temps). Ou du moins, il l'espérait. _

_Jusqu'à ce que Goku les repère, c'est-à-dire. _

_(« Ten-chan ! Ken-ni-chan ! » survint l'appel joyeux et haut perché.)_

_Parce que Goku était l'incarnation même du drapeau blanc de la trêve à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, ces jours-ci. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. C'était néanmoins un accord tacite. L'enfant itan n'avait pas assez d'amis en ce lieu pour être capable de choisir facilement l'un d'entre eux et perdre l'autre. Et aucun d'entre eux ne pensait vouloir qu'il en soit ainsi, d'ailleurs. Les dieux guerriers mirent aussitôt de côté leur dispute, arborant un visage amical. _

_L'enfant leur jeta un regard dubitatif lorsqu'il les rejoignit (bousculant bien sûr quelques divinités sur son passage), légèrement incertain. Il plissa le front, lorsqu'il demanda : _

_« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, vous deux ? »_

_L'instinct de dénégation de tout désaccord fonctionna à plein lorsque le bras de Kenren tomba sur les épaules Tenpou, attirant ce dernier plus près, tandis que celui-ci se laissait faire et répondait avec son expression la plus ouverte (et un ton très convaincant) :_

_« Daijoubou desu, Goku ! »_

_Cela sembla suffire à rassurer l'enfant qui leur renvoya leur sourire, prit une profonde inspiration, et…_

_Vint aussitôt après cela l'histoire assez décousue d'une chute, d'un regrettable incident avec un encrier, des murs du bureau de Konzen (de même que la grande majorité de ses documents) maintenant joliment décorés de giclées et tâches des plus abstraites, des serviteurs expliquant qu'il faudrait au moins une journée entière pour remettre la pièce en état, et de l'idée brillante du saru (il avait eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir durant le très long sermon hurlé du blond sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir Goku dans son bureau, jamais avec un encrier à la main, et jamais en train de courir, et les trois ensemble au grand jamais…) : puisque son tuteur était coincé hors de son bureau pour la journée, pourquoi ne pas quitter le palais aussi pour faire un pique-nique dehors ? Il semblerait que le neveu de Kanzeon n'ait plus eu assez de souffle après sa réprimande pour même être capable de proférer un « non » convaincant entre deux respirations suffocantes … Il était donc temps de partir pour passer récupérer Konzen en chemin, parce que bien sûr : _

_« Vous venez avec nous, pas vrai ? Hein ? Hein ? » supplia-t-il, ses yeux dorés brillants d'anticipation..._

_Kenren et Tenpou échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient coincés._

_« Regarde-nous. Le meilleur combattant de tout le Tenkai et son stratège le plus exceptionnel et tortueux menés par le bout du nez par un enfant… » murmura le général à l'oreille du marshal quelques secondes plus tard, tout en suivant le gaki vers les appartements de Konzen._

_« Tout à fait pathétique, je te l'accorde, » acquiesça tranquillement Tenpou, le léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres atteignant pour une fois ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur première nuit ensemble, Kenren pensa que le marshal lui parlait avec une chaleur réelle. Il sentit son propre sourire s'épanouir en réponse. _

oOoOoOo

Et ils se retrouvaient là, tous les quatre. Un cri de victoire ramena Tenpou au moment présent. Le général avait enfin réussi à attraper le gamin surexcité et ils étaient maintenant à se rouler par terre dans une pluie multicolore de pétales volants et de feuilles. Cependant, le gamin trouva le moyen de fuir pour trouver refuge auprès de Konzen avec un rire enjoué (et à peine haletant). Pendant ce temps, le blond continuait de fusiller le marshal du regard. Mais soudain Tenpou le soutint son regard avec un air entendu.

« Quand est-ce que Goku te l'as dit ? Parce qu'une chose est sûre, il a été le premier à remarquer, non ? Ça ne peut pas être toi ! »

Évidemment que cela n'avait pas été Konzen. Mais ce qu'un _saru_ sait, il faut bien que son maître l'apprenne tôt ou tard…_Ou_ après une longue journée d'un labeur éreintant (ce qui signifiait plutôt d'un ennui mortel, d'ailleurs). La révélation tomba sur Konzen sous la forme d'un oreiller ventru sur sa figure. Étant en train de profiter de quelques minutes de délassement sur son lit, autant dire qu'il n'apprécia pas beaucoup l'interruption.

oOoOoOo

_« Konzennnnn. »_

_Le dit Konzen décida en son for intérieur qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais un oreiller à portée de main de Goku à partir de maintenant._

_« Urusei, » répondit-il sans lui accorder un regard._

_Ensuite, Konzen sentit un poids sur son matelas et un doigt s'enfonçant dans son flanc. Et encore. Et… encore. Cela pouvait durer toute la soirée comme ça ; le blond abandonna toute idée de lire son journal et posa le regard sur son « animal de compagnie » assis en tailleur en face de lui, et étreignant avec force son oreiller._

_« Ten-chan et Ken-ni-chan sont bizarres, ces temps-ci… » déclara l'enfant._

_« Bizarres ? » Konzen en ricana presque. C'est tout ? Il était temps que le gamin réalise à quel point ces deux-là étaient bizarres, par comparaison avec les autres dieux. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux dorés lui dit que Goku était sérieux. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Les enfants sont supposés rester des enfants, même s'ils ont tendance à se montrer insupportables la plupart du temps. Son regard violet s'adoucit, aussi imperceptiblement que cela fut. _

_« Explique-toi, » exhorta-t-il d'un ton bourru._

Goku lui avait parlé de cette vague impression qu'il ressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Tension. Malaise. Goku. Celui qui peut voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. Et depuis lors, Konzen avait plus attentivement regardé ses amis. Remarqué certains détails. C'était vrai. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre (il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot) avec eux. Quelque chose de différent et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

oOoOoOo

« _Teme_, » cracha Konzen parce que c'était vrai et que Tenpou avait tendance à être un peu trop perspicace à son goût, tandis que Goku n'en finissait plus de demander « Remarquer quoi ? _Nee, nee_, Konzen, remarquer quoi ? »

« Ça finira bien par s'arranger… » mentit Tenpou avec assurance, même s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à Konzen. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, qui s'en souciait encore ? Pas le marshal, manifestement.

Le général, toujours essoufflé et marmonnant quelque chose à propos de _gaki_ infatigables et surexcités, les rejoignit peu de temps après, et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés avec un soupir de soulagement sous le cerisier qui leur procurait un ombrage agréable… Il décida de prendre ses aises en s'allongeant sur l'herbe tout en essayant de trouver un coussin accueillant pour sa tête. Coussin qui se trouva être la jambe de Tenpou. Lui-même adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, le marshal ne protesta cependant pas en voyant l'autre dieu étalé à moitié sur lui. Comme si cela ne le concernait en aucune manière, il continua de bavarder avec Konzen, esquissant de main de maître un léger tournant dans la conversation, maintenant que le général était là.

oOo Kenren oOo 

Ma tête sur sa cuisse. N'allez pas croire qu'une telle manifestation risquerait de choquer Konzen : même avant…Ça…J'ai toujours eu le contact physique facile avec Tenpou. Ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de l'ennuyer, alors je n'avais jamais arrêté. Cela faisait partie de la drôle de familiarité que nous avions presque tout de suite partagée en dépit du formalisme normalement requis dans la sphère militaire. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise vraiment de quelle manière tout à fait éhontée je me suis toujours comporté avec lui. C'est incroyable que je ne l'aie jamais remarqué avant. C'est même marrant. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas réalisé. Ses premiers mots lorsque les premières rumeurs se sont répandues autour de nous ?

_Mais que racontent ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a mis cette idée en tête ? _

Pendant ce temps, leur conversation tranquille m'endort. Et c'est là que j'ai senti la main. Qui s'est d'abord posée légèrement sur ma tête. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire. Peut-être que c'est sa façon de continuer à jouer la comédie. Ou alors…Les petits gestes. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils avaient une signification. Avec paresse, je lève les yeux vers son visage. Son attention est tout entière dédiée à Konzen, il ne remarque pas mon regard. Ses doigts sont pourtant toujours doucement emmêlés dans mes cheveux. Au moment où j'attrape une cigarette dans ma poche et l'allume, une étrange habitude fait que j'en attrape une seconde pour l'allumer aussi, tendant le bras pour la placer entre ses lèvres. Son coup d'œil rapide m'effleure en un remerciement muet. Même si cette fois il a enfin remarqué ce que sa main est en train de faire de son propre chef, il n'arrête pas de caresser calmement mes cheveux.

Et ne pas savoir pourquoi il continue de faire ça, c'est l'enfer. Je hais les vains espoirs.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans ta librairie, ce jour-là, » j'entends soudain.

Bon sang, cet homme sait comment me donner des crises cardiaques. Konzen Douji en train d'engager une discussion sérieuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que nous savons tous les trois (même Goku s'en doute peut-être) à quel jour il fait allusion. Le jour où tout a changé. La main de Tenpou reposant sur ma tête s'est instantanément figée, même si rien ne se manifeste sur son visage ; je suis sûr qu'il a aussi sentit mon sursaut.

« Savais pas que tu te sentais concerné par quelque chose au Ciel en dehors de ton bureau, Konzen… Alors tu t'intéresses à ma pauvre petite personne ? » railla-t-il avec une insupportable légèreté.

J'ai entendu mon propre soupir. Évidemment. J'aurais pu le parier : comme c'est _facile_ pour un homme comme Tenpou _gensui_. Bien sûr que Konzen allait dénier s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, et bien sûr que Tenpou n'allait donc plus avoir besoin de répondre à cette question. Pas plus compliqué…Et ils ont tranquillement poursuivi leur conversation après ça. _Évidemment_.

Au retour, sur le chemin de nos quartiers, tard dans l'après-midi, nous nous sommes séparés de Konzen et Goku à un tournant. Nous avons continué de bavarder encore un moment, rien que tous les deux. C'était presque comme au bon vieux temps. Nous ne tombâmes dans un silence inconfortable que peu de temps avant d'atteindre ses appartements. C'est à peine s'il a dit au revoir en pénétrant dans sa bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir effleuré son épaule en entrant aussi et qu'il n'a pas protesté. À l'intérieur, je l'ai coincé contre la porte et il n'a pas protesté. Je l'ai embrassé et… Il n'a pas protesté.

Et ensuite, une nouvelle nuit ensemble. Je savais bien que cela devait arriver. Mais on ne penserait pas que l'amour et la haine puissent se mêler ainsi, parfois. Ses ongles courts profondément enfoncés au creux de mes reins, mes dents enfouies dans son cou. Peut-être que j'ai essayé de laisser des marques – ma marque – sur lui, imprimées dans sa chair, pour qu'il n'oublie pas une nouvelle fois (ou qu'il ne puisse pas feindre de le faire). Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Me punir parce que je suis une sorte de point faible ? Parce qu'il était incapable de me tenir éternellement à distance ? Peut-être.

Mais il n'est pas temps de penser, en ces moments-là. Juste ressentir. La sensation de ses mains posées sur moi. Et ensuite le sommeil sans rêve, ma main toujours posée sur sa chair.

Chaleur sur la peau de mon visage. Lueur rouge qui filtre au travers de mes paupières. Soleil. C'était déjà le matin. En ouvrant les yeux, j'avais peur que la même scène que l'autre fois ne se rejoue encore. J'allais de nouveau me réveiller aux côtés d'un parfait étranger qui allait me chasser. Mais le lit était vide. Ma main explora le drap, à la recherche de son corps tout en sachant déjà pertinemment qu'il n'était plus là. Elle effleura la grenouille. Il l'avait laissée en équilibre précaire sur son oreiller. Drôle d'idée. Peut-être un message subtil me déconseillant de laisser traîner des mégots dans ses draps ? Non. C'est quoi ce truc blanc, juste en dessous ? Une feuille de papier ? La feuille sur l'oreiller voudrait dire que le message est pour moi…Je crois pas que la grenouille cendrier sache lire…

_Reviens pas_, je déchiffre dans les pattes de mouches. Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne veut pas que je revienne ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, marshal, mais je crois bien que tu sais que je n'obéis pas à ce genre d'ordres…

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » je demande à voix haute à la grenouille. Elle ne répond pas, il fallait s'y attendre.

Mais trois jours. Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, après ça. Plus du tout vu. Ce n'est pas que ce soit si inhabituel puisque depuis quelques temps notre amitié ressemblait beaucoup à une mascarade. Mais pas comme ça. Le Ciel est peut-être un lieu immense, mais il m'arrivait toujours de l'apercevoir avant qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir, avant. J'avais de ses nouvelles par Konzen (quand il parle), Goku (meilleure source d'informations), certains de ses subordonnés et les autres soldats, ou même Goujun (en quelque sorte). Mais pas même du coin de l'œil, je ne l'ai aperçu durant les trois derniers jours. C'était comme si Tenpou _gensui_ n'existait plus.

Alors, c'était _je ne reviens pas_, en fait…


	13. Quand le paradis ne suffit pas

Disc . Pas à moi… Même si je passerais volontiers mes vacances au Paradis avec eux… « Quand le Paradis ne suffit pas. » 

C'était encore la nuit, là-dehors. Le Paradis en son entier baignait dans un silence irréel. En un léger battement de paupière, s'ouvrit un œil vert. Le marshal eut à peine le temps de se mouvoir avant de sentir le poids d'un corps tiède le plaquant sur sa couche. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'une des mains de Kenren était serrée sur son poignet. Obstinément. Tenpou se demanda vaguement si cette façon de le garder prisonnier, même dans son sommeil, était intentionnelle.

_Espèce d'insensé._

Hooo ! Le merveilleux appel de la voix de la raison, au matin venu ! Dés qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, en fait. Aussitôt qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Et elle ne s'adressait pas à Kenren.

Espèce d'insensé.

_ Je sais, je sais, _réponditTenpou à… sa propre conscience. _Je plaide coupable._

Mais Tenpou fut prompt à prendre sa décision. Il décida qu'il ne serait plus dans ce lit au moment où le général se réveillerait. Une seule fois suffisait. Que les choses soient claires dés maintenant : cette nuit avait été un accident. C'était vrai, après tout. Hier n'avait été qu'une sorte de parenthèse. C'était étrange, ce qui s'était passé pendant ce pique-nique. Peut-être que cela faisait partie de ces dons que Goku avait. Leur rappeler ce que les dieux sont si prompts à oublier. Comme, simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Et c'est sûr, il s'était autorisé bien trop facilement à se laisser aller. _Je reste pathétique_, soupira-t-il en silence

Soucieux de ne pas réveiller le dormeur, il se détacha avec lenteur de l'étreinte de cette forme dégingandée. Il retint même brièvement son souffle au moment où le général bougea. Par chance, son sommeil était profond et son corps ne cherchait instinctivement qu'un peu de chaleur dans les draps abandonnés.

_Les sentiments ne comptent pas. Ils pourraient te faire tuer_, acquiesça froidement sa Némésis personnelle.

_Mais est-on vraiment un être vivant, sans sentiments ?_

_C'est une question pour un érudit… Un philosophe… Ces gens qui n'ont pas une existence impliquée dans la façon dont le monde fonctionne et n'ont aucun ennemi à affronter… Cela leur laisse beeeeeeaucoup de temps pour méditer sur cette vie qu'ils ne vivent pas, _répliqua avec sécheresse sa raison.

_Touché._

Le marshal resta debout devant la large fenêtre pendant un moment. L'air froid et nocturne, l'effleurant au passage, envahissait la pièce. La sueur perlant sa peau était maintenant glacée. Dans moins d'une heure, une légère lumière perlée apparaîtrait à l'Est et ce serait le début d'un nouveau jour. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour penser. Bien trop peu de temps…

Sans même jeter un regard vers le lit, il attrapa lunettes et vêtements, s'habillant presque en même temps qu'il marchait, pour rejoindre la pièce principale qui abritait la plupart de ses livres. Il s'assit sur le sol, au pied d'une des larges étagères. Au hasard, il attrapa un ouvrage. C'étaient les _Commentari_ de César. Il l'ouvrit, se mit tranquillement à lire. Habituellement, cela suffisait à réduire son esprit au silence. D'autres temps. D'autres lieux. Comme c'était relaxant. Et le temps s'écoula.

L'ampleur de sa bibliothèque montrait à quel point il avait besoin de ça, de ce moyen un peu détourné de laisser son esprit s'échapper de temps en temps de cet endroit. En fait, c'était comme ça que l'image de ce marshal excentrique connu de tous était née, au Ciel. Jouer ce rôle ne le dérangeait pas. L'image était encore renforcée par les artefacts terriens qui encombraient maintenant son bureau presque autant que ses livres. Peut-être que ses petits voyages sur Terre relevaient du même genre de symptômes, du fait qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer dans ce Paradis. Comme aujourd'hui…

Voyez-vous ça ! C'est au moment où l'on essaye de ne plus y penser que l'on trouve la réponse que l'on cherche ! La lumière du jour commençait à peine à se déverser dans la chambre et la bibliothèque. Il savait que Goujun serait déjà dans son bureau avant même que le soleil ne montre sa brillante face au _Tenkai_…Il se leva. Quitta la pièce, abandonnant son dernier occupant toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un moyen de s'accommoder avec le dragon, pensait le marshal tout en arpentant les corridors déserts. Ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre le roi de l'envoyer sur Terre s'il ne pouvait inventer quelque tâche à remplir là-bas. Mais il n'était pas si inquiet que ça. Il trouverait bien quelque chose en chemin avant d'atteindre le bureau de son officier supérieur, il en était certain. Mais il n'avait pas cru qu'il serait tiré du fil de ses pensées de manière si abrupte par l'apparition, au détour d'un passage, du _toushin taichi_ suivi d'une silhouette grise et élancée.

Il était plus sûr, habituellement, de faire comme s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre : ils étaient _réellement_ supposés n'être rien l'un pour l'autre, après tout. Mais Goku, lui, se fichait pas mal de ce qui devait être et de ce qui ne devait pas être, au Ciel. Et avec les étranges manières de l'enfant _itan_, chacun de ses amis était voué à connaître presque tout de chacun des autres. Marshal et _toushin taichi_ ne sauraient rien l'un de l'autre, sans l'enfant _itan_.

_N'oublie pas que tu connais l'enfant, en Nataku. Peux-tu affirmer que tu connais aussi bien le toushin taichi ? _

_C'est triste._

_Ce n'est pas le propos._ _Tu n'es pas là pour ressentir de la compassion pour le principal pion de ton adversaire ou pour essayer de l'épargner._

_Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais cesser d'argumenter avec moi-même. _

Cela fit taire la petite voix.

L'endroit où ils se rencontrèrent se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un corridor menant exclusivement aux bureaux du roi dragon de la mer Occidentale. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce couloir, le marshal avait pensé que les deux autres dieux allaient passer leur chemin. Mais récemment, chaque jour avait tendance à apporter sa dose d'imprévu dans la vie du marshal. Ils s'engageaient sur le même couloir que lui. Étrange. Ils l'aperçurent de loin tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, pourtant. Et le _toushin taichi_ s'arrêta juste en face de lui, comme pour l'attendre. L'enfant prit la parole sans préambule…

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis impur ? »

Pas de salutations en dépit du respect qui sonnait pourtant dans ces mots. Bizarrement, aucun d'entre eux n'accordait réellement d'importance à ce genre de politesses. Un échange de hochements de tête suffisait en guise de signe de reconnaissance. Malgré lui, le marshal eut l'ébauche d'un triste sourire. Il pouvait voir sur l'adolescent les imperceptibles traces de récentes ecchymoses et de bandages transparaissant sous les amples vêtements. Il devait sans doute à peine récupérer de sa dernière mission, il y a quelques jours. La question était étrange, mais directe. Tenpou eut envie d'être franc comme il ne l'était que rarement.

« Bien sûr que non. »

L'autre dieu plus âgé n'avait encore rien dit, apparaissant ne pas même les regarder. Mais le regard d'aigle de Tenpou l'avait nettement vu tressaillir. Le dieu pâle avait habituellement l'air tellement absent que l'on pouvait presque en oublier sa présence. Le marshal eut un léger froncement de sourcil en pensant qu'il pourrait être l'espion parfait pour Litouten, pour épier les moindres mouvements du _toushin taichi_. Tenpou espéra que l'enfant aux yeux d'or était suffisamment prudent pour savoir à qui il pouvait faire confiance parmi ses connaissances. Il était pourtant certain que Nataku était bien plus conscient de sa propre position qu'on ne lui en donnait souvent le crédit. Les yeux dorés soutenaient son regard, un sentiment proche de la gratitude flottant dans le regard enfantin. Mais le _toushin taichi_ reprit prestement son habituel maintien froid et martial.

« Je vais descendre sur Terre. Mon père dit que je pourrais être utile au roi dragon… » élabora Nataku, plus aussi sûr, tout à coup, de la raison pour laquelle il avait ressenti le besoin de parler si ouvertement au marshal, l'instant d'avant. Peut-être que ses blessures l'affectaient encore plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Je ne crois pas… C'est moi qui vais y aller, si cela ne vous dérange pas… Considérez que vous faites une faveur à Goujun-sama : il cherchait une tâche à me confier ! Je le lui dirai… » répondit le marshal, ou l'art de mentir sans aucun remord. Ce frisson d'inspiration soudaine était presque plaisant.

J'ai mon prétexte pour convaincre le dragon de me laisser aller sur Terre, un moyen d'épargner une nouvelle mission au gosse et je suis sûr que cela ne va pas plaire au ministre… Cela s'appelle faire d'une pierre trois coups.

Cette fois, il était certain qu'il avait obtenu un frémissement de paupière de la part de Shien (ça y est ! Il se souvenait enfin du nom !).La surprise était visible sur le visage de Nataku, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à l'étrange demande. Il n'y avait rien de trop compromettant dans leur brève discussion, pensait Tenpou, et même si le ministre était en colère de voir un marshal accomplir cette mission au lieu de son fils, Tenpou avait bien l'intention d'être parti avant même que ce dieu de haut rang ne puisse protester.

« Comme vous voudrez, » dit Nataku, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'enfant tourna simplement les talons pour partir. Le second du _toushin taichi_ ne dit rien. Des années et des années d'obéissance et de servitude avaient fait de Shien ce que Litouten voulait que Nataku devienne. Un parfait outil…C'est triste, médita une fois encore le marshal en regardant l'autre dieu emboîtant le pas au _toushin taichi_. Mais ce n'était pas réellement son problème, et maintenant il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller voir le dragon blanc.

oOoOoOo

Nataku était en train d'essayer de fixer un point très précis sur le mur, et par-dessus tout de ne pas regarder le visage furieux de son père. Le tempérament de Litouten s'enflamma lorsqu'il entendit parler de ce changement de plan par la bouche de son fils (ou devrait-on dire de son outil ?). Le _toushin taichi_ avait été sûr que cela finirait comme ça et se demandait d'ailleurs si le marshal était bien conscient que ce n'était pas particulièrement une bonne idée de se mêler des affaires du ministre. Il eut un frisson en se rappelant que celui-ci en savait sans doute plus qu'assez, c'était certain. Mais son père n'en avait pas fini. Il essaya de savoir si la décision était irrévocable ou s'il y avait encore une possibilité d'être sûr que _son_ pion serait celui qui se rendrait finalement sur Terre…Nataku s'abstint de révéler qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup combattu le projet quand le marshal était intervenu, et peu importe comment, peut-être que son père l'avait deviné. Mais Litouten avait des plans. Il n'aimait pas les pions rétifs. Le barbu se tourna vers Shien. Nataku serra les dents.

« Goujun-_sama_ avait déjà décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, en réalité, » confirma son second, altérant légèrement la vérité. Réalisant cela, des yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent d'une manière infime, mais Nataku était depuis longtemps capable de rester silencieux lorsque cela était nécessaire.

« Bien. Tu peux disposer, » maugréa le ministre, renvoyant son fils comme n'importe quel autre subalterne, et sa colère brûlante se muant bientôt en froid calcul. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien que le dragon réalise à quel point le _toushin taichi_ était essentiel. À quel point l'alliance avec un ministre puissant l'était. Et le jour où il aurait gagné le dragon à sa cause, le marshal serait à sa merci. Il renvoya aussi Shien après lui avoir intimé de continuer à surveiller son fils. L'enfant grandissait. Il voulait être sûr qu'il reste malléable.

À l'extérieur, juste sur le pas de la porte, Nataku attendait que Shien le rejoigne. L'enfant aux yeux d'or avait un faible pour la compagnie de ce dieu plus âgé. Tout d'abord, il était un visage familier, souvent nommé comme son lieutennat durant ses missions. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces divinités sans nombre, sans nom et sans visage. Il avait appris à apprécier cette présence tranquille à ses côtés. Pas de mépris. Pas de pitié. Shien était là et c'était tout. Juste le fait de le sentir dans les parages avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il était si différent de Litouten dont l'aura avait toujours eu quelque chose dérangeant avec cette menace continuelle de violence qui sourdait en lui… Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de l'enfant pris l'autre dieu au dépourvu. C'était tellement différent du solennel _toushin taichi_ qu'il croyait connaître… De manière inattendue, Nataku ne l'interrogea pas sur ce qui s'était dit dans l'autre pièce. À la place…

« Tu sais quoi ? je vais te montrer un endroit…Rejoins-moi au portail Occidental dans une heure ! »

« J'en serais honoré, Nataku-sama, » eut-il juste le temps de répondre avant que le jeune garçon ne disparaisse à un tournant.

« Tu as menti. À Litouten… »

Shien réprima un sursaut. Zénon avait l'air amusé. Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur dans un coin sombre, presque invisible tout en se tenant juste à côté de lui. La cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sourire ironique. Shien préféra ne pas demander ce que l'autre dieu pouvait en savoir, il était sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse. Mais écouter aux portes n'avait pas l'air de déranger Zénon plus que ça, apparemment. Shien dépassa le dieu à la cicatrice.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Pourtant oui. Il avait menti et il n'était même pas sûr lui-même de connaître ses raisons. Il quitta les lieux sans un mot ni même un regard.

« Ouvre les yeux, Shien ! » dit Zénon, peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre dieu qui se trouvait déjà loin, un éclat de colère tout à fait inhabituel colorant sa voix rauque. « Si tu aimes ce gamin, il le faudra bien. Tôt ou tard… »

oOoOoOo

« Goujun-sama, » salua le marshal de son ton le plus formel en pénétrant dans le bureau du dragon blanc.

« Je m'attendais à voir le _toushin taichi_, » fit tranquillement remarquer le dragon, levant à peine les yeux de ses rapports.

« J'irai moi-même, » intervint aussitôt le marshal. Il choisit ne de rien expliquer, comme si la question était déjà réglée.

Un break, avait pensé Tenpou. Un agréable break, loin du paradis, loin de ses soi-disant amis, loin de Kenren. Loin de tout dilemme moral… Et le _toushin taichi_ venait juste de lui offrir la parfaite opportunité. Et une fois de retour, il reprendrait son travail habituel de se frotter à ce nœud politique de serpents qu'était son Paradis avec l'esprit plus clair.

Cette fois, le dragon croisa vraiment son regard. Et eut un haussement d'épaule. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de confier le travail au marshal, de toute façon. L'insistance du ministre pour qu'il use davantage des services du _toushin taichi _avait quelque chose de… bizarre. Et puis…Un sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un sourire. Mais celui de Tenpou _gensui_ avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Le dragon pouvait le sentir. Les dragons n'étaient pas le genre de personne à se mêler des affaires d'autrui. Ils étaient même loin d'être particulièrement sensitifs. Mais il était aussi un officier. Et un marshal troublé pouvait être un dangereux marshal : et lui, Goujun, était celui qui devait rester attentif et prendre tout cela en compte. Il feignit d'étudier à nouveau les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau au moment où il demanda :

« Quelle unité comptez-vous emmener ? »

« Comment ? Vous pensez que je ne serai pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ? » répondit Tenpou, comme pour plaisanter. Mais il y avait comme une absence dans ce rire forcé.

Goujun poussa un soupir. Commença un court briefing. Et le laissa descendre sur Terre malgré tout. Parfois, il faut savoir ne pas s'impliquer dans des choses qui ne sont pas de votre ressort. Et il avait confiance en Tenpou _gensui_. Mais personne ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer inquiet. En regardant le marshal quitter son bureau, il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sourire.

oOoOoOo

Et nous y revoilà : la bibliothèque. Le marshal jeta de loin un coup d'œil à Kenren. Par chance, le dieu était toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Le marshal se débarrassa prestement de ses habits habituels pour endosser son uniforme de cuir. Il serait parti dans quelques minutes. Il jura à voix basse lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur la silhouette endormie et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher. Il se sentait un peu lâche, de partir ainsi, sans un mot. Il attrapa une feuille de papier et griffonna quelque chose. S'assit au bord du lit pour poser la feuille sur son oreiller, la grenouille par-dessus, de peur que la brise matinale venant du dehors ne la laisse s'envoler.

Il soupira en essayant de redresser le cendrier, la chose ayant tendance à glisser sur l'oreiller. Quelle malchance cela serait si le cendrier venait à tomber sur la tête du général, se prit-il à penser avec un humour caustique ! Sa main se figea en l'air, sur le point d'effleurer doucement le visage de Kenren. Son intuition lui dit que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée de toucher à nouveau cette peau. Tu es en train de t'enfuir… semblait dire le regard globuleux de la grenouille, levé vers lui, plein de reproche. 

_Pas vrai. On ne peut pas échapper à ses pensées ou à ses sentiments. Seulement aux gens, pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. C'est une requête plutôt raisonnable…_

En fait, quand même votre cendrier commence à vous faire la morale, vous savez que c'est le moment de faire un break, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo quelques jours plus tard oOo

Pas de trace. Pas une seule dans le Paradis tout entier. Et Kenren était sûr d'avoir cherché partout, demandé à chaque soldat qu'il avait rencontré. Personne ne savait où le marshal était parti. Et maintenant, les plus étranges des détours le faisaient toujours revenir à la grande porte de rouge de la bibliothèque, avec le vain espoir que Tenpou serait déjà de retour en dépit du message qu'il avait laissé. Mais il était chaque fois déçu. Mais ce jour-là, quelqu'un d'autre était là pour attendre la même personne que lui. Goku.

« Il avait promis ! » s'écria l'_itan_. L'enfant avait l'air bouleversé. Saluant à peine son Ken-ni-chan, il était déjà ne train de repartir, en coup de vent.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais demander à Konzen où est-ce qu'il est parti ! »

Le général émettait des doutes sur l'oracle que l'enfant s'était choisi… Mais il suivit, néanmoins.

_Va te faire foutre, marshal. C'est nous tous que tu affectes…_

Mais peut-être que le détestable bureaucrate saurait quelque chose sur Tenpou. Il avait toujours soupçonné que ces deux-là étaient plus proches qu'il ne pouvait bien le penser…

oOoOoOo

**Reviewer's corner et author's ranting…**

Némésis : déesse grecque de la (juste) vengeance et du châtiment. Dans le langage familier avec aussi une acception proche de « bête noire »…

_Commentari (de bello gallico)_ (de César ): nom latin de sa chronique de la Guerre des Gaules. Allez, pourquoi on en trouverait pas ça dans la bibliothèque d'un militaire passioné par la Terre ? (ou un des loisirs du goéland : imaginer quels livres mettre dans la bibliothèque de Tenpou… Faut bien s'occuper…)

**Dame Emma **: D'abord, je savais pas que Kenren était à toi… Alors toutes mes excuses, je te le rendrai entier et (presque) intact, je promets (air angélique). Je suppose qu'il sera donc _heureux_ de s'en sortir…

H.S vaut mieux éviter le SeaGull-sama… Les têtes de piaf sont petites, donc enflent facilement, et le syndrome « cerveau roulant comme un petit pois dans un ascenseur » laisse des séquelles sévères, hélas…

H.S2 : je savais pas que je torturais les lectrices autant que les bishous… faut croire que les leçons de la tigresse portent (enfin) leurs fruits. Hu, hu, hu…

**Katsumi W : **(attrappe par la peau du cou la créature non identifiée mais néamoins très kawaï et câline) Allez, arrête de te rouler par terre et reviens t'incruster… On t'attend…


	14. Le Rubicon de Tenpou

**Reviewer's corner : **

**Mellyna** : Yheaaaa ! Elle est revenue ! (fait des mamours à son panda) Alors, le soleil, c'était comment ?

**Dame Emma **: (essaye désespérement d'empêcher son crêne de gonfler) Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis méssante… Monde cruel… Ho. Et Tenpou te fais dire qu'il te trouve _toi_ méchante avec lui. Mais que pour la deuxième partie de tes espoirs (cough) il est partant, mais c'est pas lui qui décide, de toute façon... (soupir).

**Katsumi W **: Idem. Tenpou t'en veut aussi. Vous devriez monter un club toutes les deux… Quand l'histoire sera finie, je vous le filerai et vous en ferez ce que vous voulez (sous réserve que Kenren vous laisse faire, bien sûr)…

**Meenoo **: Nyooo ! Une nouvelle ! On va faire la course… Est-ce que tu seras arrivée à ce chapitre avant je le poste ou pas… (evil smirk)****

****

**« Le Rubicon de Tenpou » **

**oOo par les yeux de Konzen oOo**

Je me souviens… Il y a des années… Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. 

Nouveau dossier.

Lire (ou faire semblant).

Tamponner pour approbation.

Et… nouveau dossier.

Barbant.

_« Barbant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je dirais que cet exemplaire est le mien puisque le vôtre est ici, » _dit l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, agitant dans sa main une liasse de feuillets très semblable à celle posée sur son propre bureau.

C'était un homme aux cheveux sombres possédant des yeux d'un vert brillant qui fixaient Konzen avec l'éclat d'une curiosité presque prédatrice, provoquant un certain malaise chez celui-ci en dépit du sourire désarmant qui apparut tout à coup sur ce visage ouvert pourtant à moitié dissimulé par des lunettes.

« _On ne peut pas faire confiance aux bleus dans l'armée, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que la distribution des documents, _» reprit l'autre dieu avec un haussement d'épaule. « _Alors vous êtes le fameux_ _Konzen Douji, hein ? » _Et l'homme s'installa sur son bureau sans réfléchir tout en commençant à bavarder affablement. Juste comme ça.

**_C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais… _**

**_Tenpou Gensui…_**

**oOo**

Et ensuite, Tenpou commença à se montrer de temps en temps, venant perturber son travail avec une régularité bizarre et des conversations futiles (pour ne pas dire bientôt étrangement bienvenues). Il faisait encore plus partie de sa routine journalière depuis que Goku était arrivé, et se reposer sur lui pour les « responsabilités éducatives » était un soulagement profond (au point d'en être presque absurde). Konzen devait l'admettre : il s'était habitué au personnage et à ses drôles d'habitudes, maintenant. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas du tout surpris, ce matin-là, à la première heure, de le trouver assis à même le sol juste devant la porte de son bureau mais apparemment déjà en train de l'attendre. Le marshal se leva en le voyant, salut enjoué aux lèvres. Konzen accepta sa présence avec un haussement de sourcil et le laissa entrer dans le bureau qu'il venait juste de déverrouiller.

Tenpou prit comme d'habitude sa place sur la table de travail (Konzen ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard noir : il avait appris depuis longtemps que cela ne servait à rien, et avec une question, sa seule réponse aurait été : « Une chaise ? Pourquoi faire ? ») et déposa près de lui quelque chose qu'il avait amené. Le marshal se pencha en arrière, et d'un geste cavalier, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir d'un geste souple le cendrier qu'il avait laissé dans ce bureau, il y a bien longtemps, en prévision de toutes les occasions où il aurait envie de débarquer ici. Avec un léger sourire, il écrasa son mégot de cigarette dedans avant d'en allumer une nouvelle. Il regarda tranquillement autour de lui, comme s'il venait soudain de penser à quelque chose.

« Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu venir plus tôt pour admirer le résultat des exploits de Goku avec son encrier… » constata-t-il avec bonne humeur.

« J'ai tout fait remettre en état le jour où nous sommes allés aux champs de fleurs, » répliqua Konzen un peu sèchement, très peu désireux de se rappeler l'état de la pièce.

« C'est comme avant. _Exactement_ comme avant, » constata le marshal, avec une once de désapprobation. « C'est bien, le changement, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu…redécorer ! »

« Avec des beignets multicolores et des fleurs géantes sur les murs, » ricana Konzen, se carrant plus confortablement dans son siège, tout en se souvenant des suggestions aberrantes de Goku le jour d'avant. Ou peut-être que c'était plus vraisemblablement des fleurs multicolores et des beignets géants, mais qui sait avec ce _baka_ _saru_…

Le silence se prolongea une bonne minute. Mais cela suffit à éveiller la suspicion du blond. Habituellement, Tenpou lui aurait déjà parlé de la raison de sa visite. Et puis il y avait la tenue. Il portait son uniforme de cuir. Une vision assez peu commune pour le neveu du bodhisattva. Konzen se sentait troublé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait _vraiment_ demander, mais…

Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit le premier dossier de la journée tandis que Tenpou continuait de laisser errer son regard dans le vide tout en faisant des nuages de fumée avec sa cigarette. Le seul indice de l'agitation intérieure du blond était le bruit sonore du sceau s'abattant chaque fois avec plus de force que nécessaire sur le papier. Et tout à coup, le marshal était déjà en train de se lever du bureau, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un léger geste d'adieu :

« Haaa ! Faut que j'y aille. Je ne serai pas dans le coin pendant un moment. Le paquet est pour Goku. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, alors je lui ai apporté ses mangas au lieu qu'il vienne les prendre dans ma bibliothèque. _Sayonara _! »

« Et c'est juste pour ça que tu es venu ? » appela Konzen tandis que l'autre se trouvait déjà à la porte. Le marshal ne répondit pas. Il disparut dans le couloir.

C'était quatre jours auparavant.

**oOo**

Konzen, toujours à son bureau, poussa un profond soupir. Il détestait vraiment le changement. Et Tenpou avait beaucoup changé, récemment. Non pas qu'il soit devenu secret du jour au lendemain. L'homme l'avait toujours été et ça ne gênait pas Konzen outre mesure (ou du moins cela ne lui importait guère… Jusqu'à maintenant) d'être mis à l'écart d'un grand pan de la vie du marshal, tel que son travail ou même davantage comme il s'en doutait bien… Mais, comme Goku l'avait fait remarquer, quelque chose n'allait pas récemment. Konzen jeta un bref coup d'œil au paquet maintenant placé sous son bureau. Quand est-ce que tout avait commencé ? Peut-être… Peut-être ce jour bizarre dans la bibliothèque. Kenren devait savoir…Le blond réalisa alors qu' il était en fait toujours en train de foudroyer du regard ce paquet fermé par de la ficelle posé à ses pieds. Des mangas, avait dit le marshal. Pour Goku. _Kuso_…

En parlant du loup…

« Kooooooonzeeeeeen ! » était en train de crier son « animal de compagnie » en faisant irruption dans la pièce, un général légèrement essoufflé sur ses talons. Le visage bouleversé et les yeux brillants d'inquiétude du _saru_ rencontrèrent les siens. De très près. Goku avait presque escaladé le bureau.

« Là, » soupira Konzen, posant les mangas sur le plan de travail avant que le _gaki_ n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Le sourire de l'enfant _itan_ s'illumina d'un coup alors qu'il se mettait à babiller gaiement :

« Je croyais qu'il m'avait oublié… Mais d'habitude, il est toujours là, les jeudi après midi. C'est la règle. Il a promis. Il est là et je choisis des livres. Mais j'arrive pas à le trouver. Nulle part. Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit avant que tu les avais… »

Le _taishou _observa le gamin, comme frappé de stupeur. La règle ? Les jeudi ? Comment… ? Alors c'était ça… Le mystère qui tenait depuis quelques mois en haleine l'armée de l'Ouest quasiment tout entière. Pour quelle raison le marshal refusait-il systématiquement d'assister au moindre débriefing ayant lieu un jeudi après midi ? invariablement ? Parce que le dit marshal était trop occupé à partager sa passion pour les bouquins avec un enfant _itan_. Kenren eut soudain très envie de rire. Même lui n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Mais le sourire de Kenren vacilla rapidement, en fait. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait jamais su à propos de cet homme, il réalisait.

_Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, _Tenpou avait-il dit lui-même._ Tu ne sais pas qui je suis._

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé. Il les a laissés pour toi. » La réponse bourrue de Konzen à Goku interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Tu sais où il est parti ? » s'enquit cependant Kenren avec un renouveau d'espoir. Konzen avait vu Tenpou avant qu'il ne parte, manifestement.

« Il a dit qu'il serait absent pour un moment, » reprit le blond. Peut-être était-il en train de répondre au _taishou_. Ou simplement expliquait-il le paquet de mangas à Goku. Qui sait ?

Konzen était lui-même plutôt songeur, maintenant qu'il savait ne pas être le seul à s'inquiéter du marshal. Il était plutôt intrigant de penser que même son premier subordonné ne savait pas où le dieu se trouvait… Et lui qui avait toujours pensé que ce _baka_ de général (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître) était la personne la plus proche de Tenpou !

_Il ne fait jamais ça. Il apparaît. _

_Il disparaît. _

_Revient comme s'il n'était parti qu'hier. Ça fait des années qu'il fait ça. _

_Mais il ne prévient jamais avant. Ja-mais._

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Je HAIS le changement._

Son regard quitta un Goku déjà occupé à regarder ses nouveaux livres pour se poser sur le _taishou_. Il y avait quelque chose d'égaré dans les yeux rouges.

Ce fut comme une soudaine illumination. Parce que ces jours-ci, ils s'étaient _tous deux_ comportés de manière étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _lui_ as fait ? »

_Et à toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

Mais cette question-là, il ne la poserait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et le _taishou_ étaient « amis ».

Le général ne répondit pas. Il ignora le regard de Konzen qui pesait lourdement sur lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où le marshal avait bien pu disparaître. Ça avait été la dernière possibilité.

Mince. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à demander au dragon, pensa Kenren.

Pourtant, comment expliquer qu'il puisse se sentir soulagé d'apprendre que le divin bureaucrate n'en savait pas plus que lui sur Tenpou ? Étrange. Il se rendait compte qu'il en aurait été blessé, autrement.

Sans un au revoir, il quitta discrètement le bureau, Konzen, le _saru_ et ses mangas…

_Où est-ce que tu te caches, bon sang !_

**oOo Terre oOo**

Tenpou était juste là, en bas. Sur Terre, bien sûr.

C'était un endroit magnifique. Sauvage et libre. Au Paradis, la Nature paraissait comme entravée. Tout, là-haut, était conçu à l'échelle d'un simple œil divin. Rien ne devait porter ombrage aux « kami ». Les eaux étaient confinées dans de simples bassins à lotus, les arbres taillés sans merci pour ne pas trop grandir. Comme si les dieux ne pouvaient rien supporter qui paraisse plus insigne qu'eux. Même les champs de fleurs favoris de Goku avaient quelque chose d'artificiel dans la perfection de leur floraison éternelle. Ici, il n'y avait pas de limites…Les conifères étaient si imposants qu'ils avaient l'air de toucher les cieux. Les rocs de pierre sombre étaient aussi aigus que des rasoirs.

Tellement plus vivant qu'au Paradis. Tout comme lui. C'en était presque physique. Même sa mission ne pouvait l'empêcher de profiter de son séjour en ce lieu. Cette tranquillité de l'âme. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Trouver la paix en faisant la guerre…

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Cela avait même été facile. Du gâteau, comme aurait dit Goku avec des yeux qui brillent, ou même Kenren lorsqu'il était d'humeur à taquiner le _saru_ en l'imitant. Le marshal était aussi efficace à lui seul qu'une escouade tout entière. Même les _youkai_ dont il était censé se charger n'avaient pas encore réalisé à quel point leur nombre avait déjà diminué. C'était la première fois que ses connaissances des techniques de guérilla lui étaient vraiment utiles. Il frappait un petit nombre la fois, les faisant disparaître sans une trace…

Nouvelle cible en vue. Un groupe de _youkai_. Il plissa le front en voyant un point noir qui se déplaçait sur ce paysage désertique, juste devant eux.

Une petite silhouette. Un homme. Qui fuyait pour sa vie. Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Il n'y avait pas de pertes humaines, dans le plan.

**oOoTenkaioOo**

Il y avait deux statues, dans ce bureau. Placées de telle sorte qu'elles avaient l'air de se regarder l'une l'autre. L'une était faite de l'albâtre le plus fin, figurant un dragon blanc, tandis que l'autre arborait toutes les couleurs de la vie sous l'apparence d'un général en uniforme. Le silence régnait sur ce lieu. Après une éternité pour le moins (comme l'en informait l'inconfort grandissant dans ses jambes), le général tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il apparaissait donc que tous deux n'étaient faits ni de bois, ni de pierre, après tout !

Tous deux étaient en effet des êtres bien vivants. Pour ne pas les citer : Goujun, le dragon blanc qui se trouvait être roi de la mer Occidentale, assis à son bureau, très droit, ses mains pâles nettement croisées sur des rapports pour le moment oubliés, et Kenren _taishou_, un de ses nombreux officiers et subalternes, qui se tenait debout, juste en face de lui. Le général n'avait pas été convoqué par le dragon. Mais il se tenait néanmoins là. Ce qui était très rare. Il n'aimait pas l'endroit. Il n'appréciait pas non plus son occupant. Pourtant, le dragon n'avait pas eu l'air surpris de cette visite. Il avait simplement détourné les yeux de son travail lorsque le _taishou_ (bousculant au passage le soldat supposé barrer l'accès) avait fait irruption dans la vaste pièce dénudée.

Chaque silhouette semblait aussi obstinée que l'autre, résolue à ne pas engager la conversation. Et toujours aucun mot ne passait leurs lèvres. Depuis le moment où il avait pénétré dans ce bureau, Kenren était sûr de n'avoir pas vu le dragon ciller une seule fois. Goujun laissait simplement errer avec nonchalance son regard froid et reptilien sur la forme dégingandée du général, attendant. Le problème étant que l'on ne peut s'adresser à son supérieur avant qu'il ne vous y autorise. Ce qui ressemblait fort à une impasse pour le fougueux général.

Cette volonté inhabituelle de respecter l'étiquette militaire ne ressemblait pas du tout au _taishou_. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il était là pour une raison valable. Le roi blanc n'avait pas grand mal à deviner laquelle. Le dragon plissa légèrement le regard, continuant à la regarder bizarrement, avec une grande intensité, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose en lui. Et Kenren n'aimait pas _du tou_t ça. C'était pour le moins déstabilisant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _lui_ avez fait ? » s'enquit finalement Goujun, les yeux rétrécis, et une once de menace dans la voix.

_Pourquoi demandent-ils tous la même chose ?_ pensa un Kenren irrité. Mais la colère n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir quoi que ce soit du dragon. Et il y avait _une_ chose que le général devait absolument apprendre. Il se força à expirer lentement pour garder son calme. Il y avait des questions plus importantes pour l'instant. Comme réussir à savoir où Tenpou se cachait. Et quelque chose lui disait que rester silencieux devait être la meilleure solution. De cette manière, il ne dirait rien qui puisse risquer d'irriter davantage le dragon.

« Ça fait quatre jours. J'aurais cru que vous viendriez plus tôt, » ajouta le dragon après un moment, toujours si prudemment neutre. « J'étais sûr que vous étiez responsable. »

Le roi de la mer Occidentale avait l'air vaguement dégoûté. À l'intérieur, Kenren se sentit monter un rire désabusé… Était-ce si évident ? Il avait vraiment un tel effet sur Tenpou ? Personnellement, il n'en était pas certain. Mais alors, pas du tout. Mais bizarrement, tout le monde les regardait comme, il ne savait pas…Les deux faces d'une même pièce, peut-être…Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles ? Le marshal n'était pas comme ça. Il refusait même de laisser ses proches le connaître…Comment pourrait-on alors s'attendre à ce que ces mêmes personnes aient la moindre influence sur lui ? Le marshal ne laisserait personne savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il était bien trop secret.

Peut-être que Tenpou avait raison, pensa soudain Kenren. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Et tout ce qu'il ressentait lui-même maintenant n'était qu'une espèce de sentiment vain pour un inconnu. Un dieu qu'il pensait connaître mais qui n'était en fait pas réel. Kenren avait l'impression de se trouver devant un mur. Il était presque prêt à abandonner là. Oublier tout espoir. C'est le message que Tenpou avait essayé de faire passer toutes les dernières semaines. Il était même parti pour que tout soit clair. Naïvement, Kenren avait pensé qu'il arriverait à percer la cuirasse du marshal. Il avait tort. Quel dommage… Et…

La voix de Goujun interrompit son déprimant débat intérieur.

« Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, dites au marshal que je le veux dans mon bureau dans deux jours au plus tard. »

Puis le dragon parla encore quelques secondes. Juste le temps de donner une location sur Terre et quelques informations basiques sur une situation militaire. Le _taishou_ écouta attentivement, sa posture se redressant avec chaque mot. Maintenant, Kenren savait où chercher le marshal. Il avait toujours une chance. La Terre. Il allait sur Terre. Si absorbé dans son projet, il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange à penser que le dragon lui donne, à lui entre tous, la mission de ramener le marshal à la maison. Faisant peut-être preuve de plus d'esprit pratique que Tenpou n'en ferait jamais montre, le _taishou_ refusait en fait absolument de se demander quelle pouvait être la logique d'un esprit de dragon.

oOo Terre oOo 

Il était loin, et il était seul contre beaucoup. Habituellement, il aurait attendu qu'ils atteignent le lieu où il avait installé ses pièges à sceller. Il commença pourtant à courir.

_Ce n'est pas juste, _pensaitTenpou_. Cet homme va mourir à cause de mon obstination à venir seul parce que je voulais un break, bon sang !_

En certaines circonstances, la divinité ne suffit pas, réalisa le marshal. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'une nouvelle et inquiétante résolution se faisait jour dans son esprit. Il avait déjà brisé une fois le tabou de ne pas donner la mort. Alors, un peu plus de sang ? Du moment que ce n'était pas le sang de cet homme, qui courait pour sa vie, poursuivi par des bêtes. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il s'agisse de _youkai _qui faisait bouillir la haine dans la poitrine de Tenpou. Ceux-là étaient réellement des bêtes. Chassant comme une meute. Et certainement pas seulement pour leur survie comme les animaux le font. Mais ces anciens suiveurs de Gyumao chassaient pour le plaisir de tuer. Et manger de la chair humaine.

Alors Tenpou _gensui_ franchit la ligne. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tué une fois. Un dieu, un des siens, même. Ça avait été la volonté de survivre et la force de l'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas pareil que de penser à enfreindre une telle loi de sang froid. Il savait exactement ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire et ce qu'il allait faire quand même. Mais la décision était facile… Si étonnement facile, de briser ce tabou divin. _Je franchis Rubicon_… il pensa. La limite entre le bien et le mal. Le légal et l'illégal. Le divin et… Quel était l'opposé de divin ?

Le revolver tranquillisant et l'artefact utilisé pour sceller les _youkai_ tombèrent sur le sol. Quoi qu'il se passe, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Même si personne ne l'apprenait jamais. Même s'il était capable de retourner indemne au Paradis. C'était plonger dans l'inconnu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En tant que stratège, il méditait toujours ses actes. Il n'agissait jamais sans beaucoup de réflexion et la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Et aujourd'hui…

« Les dés en sont jetés… » il murmura en atteignant enfin les créatures. De ses mains nues, il tua la première. Les _youkai_ ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Il se pencha pour ramasser une _vraie_ arme. C'était une épée courte (ou peut-être un long couteau) appartenant au _youkai_. Continua de courir. Tomba comme la foudre sur le dos des prédateurs. Et il se battit. Dur. Rapide. Mortel…

Absolument pas comme un dieu, donc.

Un moment, il épargna un bref regard pour la lame maculée de la brillance rouge du sang. C'était la couleur de la loi que l'on enfreint. Et il reprit son combat sans plus de scrupules.

oOoOoOo

**minute culturelle du piaf**

Parce que je suis paresseuse, je copie la définition du dico…Mais pour des précisions, suffit de demander…

Rubicon : rivière séparant l'Italie de la gaule Cisalpine. César le franchit avec son armée dans la nuit du 11 au 12 janvier 49 avant JC, sans l'autorisation du sénat, ce qui déclencha la guerre civile.

(A/N - En fait, il était interdit aux généraux romains de pénétrer sur le territoire de Rome avec une armée par peur des pressions politiques possibles par ce biais. C'était quasiment un tabou, ce que faisait donc César était illégal et s'apparentait à un coup d'état. Il briguait son second consulat, si je me souviens bien...)

_Franchir le Rubicon_ signifie prendre une décision audacieuse et irrévocable.

Les dés en sont jetés… (_alea jacta est_) : phrase qu'aurait prononcée César en traversant…


	15. À la croisée des chemins

Disclaimer: J'ai bien peur que les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent ici soient ceux qui n'ont pas de nom…Pauv' gars, personne d'autre ne voudrait d'eux de toute façon. 

Warnings : 

1) C'est un chapitre un peu (franchement) sombre. Je l'espère ne pas être trop choquant concernant l'image que vous vous faites des personnages. J'ai du mal à bosser avec des persos parfaits : c'est plus marrant, les parts d'ombres.

2) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant ceux qui le précèdent, en fait (oui, ordre de goéland, je sais). Et aussi avant les nouveaux chapitres de « l'éveil d'une âme » qui traitent un peu du même sujet mais sous un angle différent.

**Reviewer's corner** (tant qu'on me l'interdit pas officiellement, cette rubrique apparaîtra) :

**Dame Emma & son nekosmonaute** (câline): je suis méchante, je sais, mais la réponse à votre question sur « le sort » de Tenpou, c'est pour la prochaine fois…

**Meeno **: J'ai gagné ! Tu te rapproches mais tu ne m'as toujours pas rattrappée ! En tout cas, continuation de bonne lecture, j'espère…(glomps)

**Mellyna **: t'as du bol, j'ai pas besoin de Goujun aujourd'hui, donc je le le laisse un moment pour faire mumuse…Kissu !

Et pour** « Chaleur », **merci à** Mellyna, Hochet **(nezumi-chaaaaaan !) et **Emma **qui ont eu le courage de se colleter avec mon obsession pour Fated Guys…(you rock !)

« À la Croisée des Chemins » 

Kenren avait appris pour l'endroit, et maintenant, il était là, en bas. Plutôt logique. Aussi urgent qu'une pulsion, mais logique. Juste descendre et trouver Tenpou, c'est tout ce qu'il avait planifié. Mais cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. La Terre est un endroit immense. Et même un petit coin de pays doté de forêts et de montagnes comme celui qu'on lui avait indiqué le faisait se sentir tout à coup un peu perdu. Il avait toujours _adoré_ la Terre avant ça, pourtant (un si bon coin pour la pêche) !

Et cependant, une fois en bas, quelque chose l'avait troublé. Debout en cet endroit isolé, il pouvait déjà le sentir, comme un frisson le long de sa colonne, qu'il allait voir des choses qu'il n'était pas du tout préparé à voir… Faire des choses dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Bizarre. Il décida que ça devait être le climat. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas encore habitué au froid d'ici, c'est tout. Il décida simplement d'ignorer ce (pres)sentiment. De ne pas y penser. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ce paysage sauvage, déjà en train d'y chercher une silhouette familière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une forme. Même en sachant aussitôt que ce n'était pas Tenpou, il se mit à courir. Plus il courait, mieux il voyait. Un mortel. Comme juste planté là. Juste assez insolite pour que Kenren ralentisse à mesure qu'il s'approchait…Cet homme…La scène en était presque surréaliste. L'homme se penchait légèrement en avant, comme berçant un ballot de tissu. Le tenant contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Se parlant à lui-même (qui d'autre ? Il était seul…) entre les échos d'une respiration hachée. Marmonnant doucement, presque comme en prière.

« Le dieu soit remercié, le dieu soit remercié… » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de répéter sans fin, réalisa Kenren tout en s'approchant sans bruit. _Le dieu_. Pas _les dieux_ comme dans la formule qui lui était familière. _N'espère pas encore_, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques pas derrière l'être humain.

« Un dieu ? » lui fit simplement écho le général. Sa voix dépourvue d'intonation. La surprise fit se retourner vers lui l'homme, clairement submergé de terreur. Le mortel tomba dans un mutisme choqué. Tandis que l'individu se recroquevillait, se laissant presque tomber à genoux, berçant toujours cet absurde paquet de tissu, Kenren pouvait sentir son regard, ses yeux brillants d'idolâtrie au bord de la démence, qui pesait sur le chakra ornant son front.

« Il avait un chakra comme moi ? Comment savez-vous que c'était un _kami _? » continua Kenren en retenant son souffle.

« Pas de chakra. Mais j'avais peur, je priais… Et il est juste apparu, terrible et…de toute beauté… » Ces derniers mots ajoutés presque après coup, légèrement hésitants, comme si l'homme doutait encore de la justesse de ces termes étranges. « Et… _Courez_. Il a dit de courir. Et il a commencé à les tuer… Il _nous_ a sauvés… » ajouta l'homme avec un sourire tordu, les yeux brillants d'une fièvre certaine alors qu'il regardait la direction dont il était venu. « Pas de chakra…En rien comme vous… » Et se souvenant soudain à qui il devait être en train de s'adresser, il sembla s'apeurer à nouveau, resserrant sa prise sur son paquet. Mais Kenren _taishou_ avait déjà disparu le long du versant…

Et il a commencé à les tuer… 

Cela avait souvent effleuré le général, avant même de rencontrer Tenpou. Quelle ironie. Quel ridicule. Quelle hypocrisie méprisante envers les créatures vivant sur Terre, ces dieux guerriers qui portent des armes qui ne peuvent tuer. Mais diable…Il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à découvrir un bain de sang en cherchant le marshal. Le frisson rampa de nouveau désagréablement sous sa peau. Et la panique aussi. Il y avait des cadavres… Il y en avait trop, et Tenpou était seul.

Il perçut les rumeurs du combat avant même d'atteindre l'endroit. Quelques pas plus tard, il voyait enfin Tenpou. Sous le coup d'une émotion puissante, le corps réagit souvent plus vite que l'esprit. Le cri s'échappa littéralement de ses lèvres. En fait, c'était un nom.

oOoOoOo

Tenpou n'avait pas compté combien il en avait tués. Il y en avait trop. Autour de lui, de nombreux visages avaient surgi de nulle part, enragés, sauvages… Et ils voulaient sa mort. Il pensait que le mortel avait eu le temps de fuir, mais il n'en était pas certain. Ce n'était pas exactement le moment de penser à ça ; essayer de survivre semblait être une meilleure option. Dans sa main, la lame devenait de plus ne plus lourde. Son souffle devenu court lui brûlait la poitrine. Son bras lui faisait mal. Le sang sur son visage (le sien ou pas, il n'aurait su dire) l'aveuglait à moitié. Et il en venait de partout. Il frappa à nouveau et une forme tomba à ses pieds. Regard circulaire. Aucun moyen de s'échapper encore. Un souffle sur sa nuque, et il esquiva le coup sans réfléchir, se retournant en un mouvement fluide pour poignarder son adversaire.

Le prochain était déjà juste devant lui. Mais le marshal se figea, abasourdi. Des cheveux rouges et des yeux rouges dans un visage d'apparence humaine. Son corps était épuisé, mais son esprit ne perdait jamais de son incroyable faculté d'analyse. _Hanyou_. En cette seconde, et parce que ce visage résolu et obstiné avait quelque chose de trop familier à la lumière d'un récent cauchemar, il retint ce bras dont la main serrait sa seule arme. L'adrénaline n'avait tout à coup plus d'effet. Et Tenpou laissa la noirceur de l'épuisement l'engloutir. Juste là, à cette seconde précise, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas se soucier de savoir si cet homme aux cheveux rouges allait le tuer ou pas. Il était bien trop exténué, et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de se battre ou de vivre. Toute force abandonna son corps. Il n'entendit pas la voix appelant son nom.

oOoOoOo

« Kenren's POV » 

Ils m'ont vu et ils ont fui. Juste comme ça. Un autre dieu arrive, ont-ils dû penser. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à ce que je ne sois pas seul. Un seul d'entre eux resta. Par malheur, celui aux cheveux rouges qui était penché sur Tenpou. Un Tenpou qui était à terre. _Occupe-toi de la menace et après seulement demande-toi s'il est mort_. C'est une des règles de l'entraînement militaire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? _Ne regarde pas le corps. Regarde l'ennemi… Hanyou_, je remarque. Pourquoi est-il toujours là ? Les _youkai, _eux ont tous déjà disparu…C'est pas que je me plaigne qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un…

« On ne bouge plus ! » J'ai dit. Ses yeux rouges ont croisé les miens alors qu'il levait sa lame. Pour frapper le corps.

« Pas question. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de la reconnaissance ou de l'acceptation ? Vous, un dieu ! Je vais le tuer, et _alors_ je serai l'un d'entre eux… » cracha le demi-sang avec le même mépris que ces gens qui ont connu la douleur et en tiennent rigueur aux personnes qu'ils pensent être injustement privilégiées.

_Acceptation _? À cet unique mot, je sentis malgré moi mon regard tomber sur Tenpou, inconscient. Peut-être que j'en savais plus sur l'acceptation que cet enfant tabou ne pouvait le deviner, je pensai amèrement. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de « penser » à ce moment : il nota mon état d'inattention et essaya de me prendre de cours. Mais toujours il parlait, sans vraiment faire grand sens, mais déversant l'amertume de son cœur…Mais qu'est-ce que les dieux peuvent connaître au cœur d'un _hanyou _? Qu'est-ce que _moi_ j'en avais à faire ?

« Tout ce que vous pouvez attendre de la Terre et de ses habitants, c'est du respect et de la vénération ! Mais nous, simples mortels ou simples _youkai_, ou même les gens entre les deux, tout ce que nous cherchons c'est notre place, et ce n'est pas facile, pour nous, pour MOI ! Nous voulons tous être sauvés ! » criait-il presque, tentant à nouveau de frapper. Me frapper, cette fois.

Mais à la fin, c'est mon arme qui se fraya un chemin vers le front du _youkai_. Pourtant, je n'ai pas appuyé sur la détente, soudain tellement las de ce combat qui ne me concernait pas.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » j'ai dit.

Néanmoins, au même moment mon envie de tuer cet homme était incroyable. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur sa vie d'enfant tabou. Je ne voulais rien savoir de tout cela. Mes propres problèmes me suffisaient. Je ne voulais pas me _soucier_ de ça.

Un jour, je m'étais contenté de plaisanter à propos de ces armes tranquillisantes : même quand on a la volonté de tuer, on ne peut pas ! avais-je dit à Tenpou. Comme c'était drôle, aujourd'hui. Parce que, c'était évident, tous les _youkai_ qui étaient là étaient morts, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore plus évident, Tenpou les avait tués lui-même. Vraiment tués. Pas scellés. Et tout serait pour le mieux si personne ne l'apprenait. Jamais.

Saisissant peut-être quelque chose de ces pensées dans mon regard, le demi-sang était déjà en train de fuir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en boitillant. Mon revolver tomba sur le sol. Juste à côté de celui de Tenpou. Je me suis agenouillé un court instant pour attraper la première arme venue. C'était une hache. La lourde lame quitta ma main pour s'enfoncer dans le dos du demi-_youkai_. Il est tombé. J'ai fixé son corps.

_Regarde_. _Tu es mort comme l'un d'entre eux, tu as trouvé ta place. Heureux, maintenant _? j'ai pensé. Plutôt cynique, je vous l'accorde... Je me sentais simplement engourdi. Vide. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle Tenpou gisant-là, dans la boue et couvert de sang. Et là, j'ai oublié ce que je venais de faire, parce que cela n'avait plus l'air d'avoir d'importance.

oOoOoOo

(_mais la roue du karma avait vu. Et la réincarnation peut prendre son temps et les plus étranges des chemins pour donner des leçons aux anciens dieux. )_

oOoOoOo

Tenpou n'était pas mort. Kenren s'autorisa un profond soupir et un bref moment de soulagement sans mélange. Il se sentit soudain très las. Mais ce n'était pas seulement physique. Il poussa un juron quand la pluie commença à tomber, même si la puissante odeur de terre mouillée eut bientôt un effet apaisant sur lui, comme rafraîchissant son esprit. Il décida de hâler Tenpou sous un grand arbre. En un geste vain, il se choisit un emplacement où il n'aurait pas à supporter la vue des cadavres. Kenren s'assit à même le sol et s'adossa contre le tronc rugueux. Il attira le haut du corps de Tenpou sur ses cuisses en une étreinte lâche. Sa main se posa d'abord sur le front de l'autre dieu puis se perdit dans les cheveux sombres. Et il attendit, laissant son esprit vagabonder. C'était un étrange renversement l'image presque identique qu'ils devaient donner, il Cela semblait remonter à si loin dans le temps, à présent…

« Je ne te comprends pas, marshal, » murmura-t-il à voix haute sans le vouloir.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part du dieu inconscient, bien sûr. Il en obtint une néanmoins tandis que des yeux verts s'ouvraient soudain et que Tenpou poussait un long soupir.

« Je sais. »

Une courte pause. Kenren baissa les yeux vers ce regard vert toujours légèrement troublé, sous une frange brune. Il se demanda si le marshal était réveillé depuis longtemps. Peut-être que c'était juste un réflexe : attendre d'être sûr d'être en sécurité avant de manifester qu'il était revenu parmi les vivants. Contrairement à ce à quoi Kenren s'attendait, il ne demanda à son subordonné aucune explication sur sa présence ici. Peut-être que le connaissant trop bien, le marshal n'en avait pas besoin.

« En tout cas, j'ai bien peur que tu aies vu une facette de qui je suis vraiment, » reprit Tenpou, évitant son regard. « Est-ce que tu as apprécié le spectacle ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Moi aussi j'ai tué, » répondit Kenren d'un ton brusque.

Tenpou leva lentement les yeux vers lui et le fixa.

« Je t'ai rendu aussi sale que moi… » constata le marshal, ses paupières voilant la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et il ne faisait pas allusion au sang qui maculait le cuir noir du manteau de Kenren. Il avait l'air légèrement choqué. Le général ne comprit pas le sursaut de colère que cette vue provoqua chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon dieu ! Il a fallu que je demande _au dragon_ où tu étais…Et ce bain de sang ? Ça ne te suffisait pas un cadavre dans ta bibliothèque ? » murmura-t-il avec insistance au travers de ses mâchoires serrées, penchant légèrement son corps pour que son visage soit plus proche de celui de Tenpou pendant qu'il parlait. Et Tenpou eut un rire désabusé. Son corps en tremblait même, Kenren pouvait le sentir tout contre le sien.

« Ne te fais pas de souci ! J'en paierai le prix, » répondit enfin le marshal, presque avec dérision. « C'est une question de karma. Le sang que l'on verse vous retombe toujours dessus…le lendemain ou cinq cents ans après, on paît toujours le prix…Ça n'a pas d'importance… » Et le marshal regarda ses mains ensanglantées, levées au-dessus de son visage… « Ça n'a pas d'importance… Va-t-en, Kenren, s'il te plaît… »

Ça a marché une fois, ça ne marchera pas deux, pensa le général. Il ne pouvait pas encore une fois partir comme ça. Il fallait que Tenpou comprenne. Il fallait qu'_il_ lui fasse comprendre.

« Non. Non, parce que c'est là que je veux être. Et s'il faut que je reste assis ici pendant 500 ans pour que tu le comprennes… Bien ! Je resterai assis ici pendant 500 ans. »

« Tu es tellement inconscient Kenren. Tellement inconscient. Tu ne réalises pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux tolérer ta présence près de moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » répondit le général, sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait venir.

« Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que je tiens entre mes mains, Kenren ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans la jungle de la politique, au Paradis ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui cherchent à prendre le pouvoir tandis que l'empereur reste là à se fossiliser sur son trône ? »

« Et Litouten est l'un d'entre eux, » coupa Kenren, empêchant l'autre de finir son discours.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le seul, » répondit le marshal en toute honnêteté, ne voyant cependant pas exactement l'utilité de la question.

« Et il a envie de toi. »

Un long silence.

« Il _quoi_ ? »

« Stratège, hein ? C'est drôle, les choses que tu refuses de voir… » Kenren commenta un peu sèchement.

Pourtant, il devinait déjà ce que le marshal était en train de faire. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux cet éclat métallique qui y dansait. Déjà tellement loin, Tenpou était en train de peser cette nouvelle miette d'information, de la relier à certaines de ses propres observations. Oui, peut-être que cela pouvait expliquer certains faits… Cette animosité teintée de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement su définir auparavant et qu'il ne pouvait ramener simplement au jeu de la politique. Et étonnamment, dirigée envers Kenren aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Et cette façon, qui était pour le moins désagréable, dont le regard du ministre s'attardait sur lui. La pensée était éclairante, mais hautement dérangeante.

Le marshal se leva tout à coup, laissant un Kenren un peu désemparé et ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire de ses mains. En désespoir de cause, le général chercha dans ses poches une cigarette et son briquet. Mais il ne quitta pas le marshal du regard, suivant ses moindres faits et gestes du coin de l'œil. L'autre dieu avait quitté l'abri tout relatif du feuillage pour se tenir sous l'averse. Il tendit une de ses mains vers sa nuque, en retirant le petit lacet qui retenait ses cheveux, laissant les longues mèches retomber sur ses épaules. Tenpou contempla le ciel gris. Le Paradis semblait terriblement loin, vu d'ici. En outre, avec la buée sur ses verres, il se sentait presque aveugle. Il laissa les gouttes glacées tomber sur son front, rouler sur son visage. Sous l'eau, il tendit ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre comme pour ne laver le sang séché. Parce qu'il s'était un peu éloigné et que la rumeur de l'averse étouffait les sons, il dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre du général.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça restera un souvenir de sang ? »

« La pluie ? » À attendre le ton doucement interrogateur de Kenren, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une banale conversation, comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Parce qu'il y a ce qui a été lavé ici, ' reprit Tenpou. « Mais ce qui est plus profondément incrusté dans la mémoire, est-ce que cela se réveillera à chaque fois que j'entendrai la pluie ? » Son ton semblait presque détaché, pourtant. Et le _taishou_ n'eut jamais l'opportunité de méditer ce point. Il entendit un bruit. Celui d'une brindille se brisant sous un pied maladroit.

oOoOoOo

« Alors, tu vois ? Ils n'ont rien ! »

Le mortel. Kenren l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. Il se détendit imperceptiblement, et eut presque envie de sourire à la pensée que le pauvre homme avait pu se faire du souci pour deux dieux guerriers. Mais on pouvait s'attendre à des réactions étranges de la part d'un homme tout aussi bizarre qui parlait à une boule de tissu qu'il tenait serrée contre sa poitrine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la boule de laine verte émit un gazouillis réjoui en réponse aux propos du mortel.

« Est-ce que c'est un…enfant ? »Kenren entendit Tenpou s'enquérir très doucement, aussi abasourdi que lui, sans doute.

L'homme leva les yeux. Soudain son visage était comme illuminé. Sa main se saisit d'un pan de tissu pour révéler une minuscule frimousse riante.

« Kannan. Elle s'appelle Kannan. Nos filles portent ce nom de grand-mère en petites-filles, dans la famille, » dit-il avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Kenren regarda l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. D'un divin vert émeraude. Une couleur que Kenren avait depuis longtemps appris à aimer. En fait, tout en elle était magnifique. Même Tenpou le vit. Sans même s'en apercevoir, le marshal s'approcha encore de l'enfant pelotonnée dans les bras de son père. Il tendit une main vers le bébé comme pour caresser son visage. Il s'interrompit abruptement dans son geste en réalisant que sa main était toujours souillée de sang _youkai_. Il était sur le point de la retirer en hâte lorsque l'enfant attrapa l'un de ses doigts avec une telle dextérité que cela en était presque ahurissant. Ses ensorcelants yeux verts le fixaient, et comme pour jouer elle porta le doigt du marshal près de sa bouche. Un petit peu de sang se déposa sur sa face angélique. Le général jeta un œil au visage figé du marshal. L'horreur le glaçait, Kenren pouvait le sentir. Instinctivement, il fit le geste de se saisir du bras de Tenpou. Le marshal se redressa avec raideur.

Plus tard, lorsque l'homme et sa fille s'en allèrent, pendant un long moment, ils suivirent des yeux la silhouette qui rétrécissait dans le paysage. Quand elle fut invisible, Kenren déclara soudain :

« Tu lui a vraiment sauvé la vie, à cette petite, tu sais ? »

Le regard que lui renvoya Tenpou semblait dénué de toute expression.


	16. Le Papillon sur l’Échiquier

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Toujours pas pigé ?

Résumé : La dernière bataille, déjà oubliée, est déjà loin derrière eux. Une discussion pendant une partie d'échecs.

Warnings : Kannan hante mon ordi (je vois pas d'autre explication), et les « ê » majuscules sortent plus sur mes docs. Donc ne faites pas attention aux bizarreries…

Reviewer's corner : Bon, je suis malheureusement un peu prise en ce moment, je réponds même pas correctement à mes mails, je suis rare sur msn (et du coup mon rat me manque : pourquoi t'es la seule que j'arrive pas à avoir qd je suis là !), et j'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Je vous demande à toutes pardon… (sobs) Ce qui fait que le R'sC va rester assez succinct cette semaine, et que je vais même passer sur la note que je voulais laisser à propos de ce chapitre. Cela dit, persévérez… Tôt ou tard, je réponds toujours…

Mais bon : Meenoo-chan - je te dois tellement de réponses de toute façon, au point où on en est, je suis trop confuse pour ajouter un mot… Sekiei – ta review a illuminé mon dernier week-end. Je promets de répondre plus longuement un jour…J'oublie pas. Katsumi et Emma – voilà une scène que vous attendiez (faut pas me frapper moi)…Eda – Mon dieu, je suis toujours pas allée roder sur ton LJ…Nezumidemoi – Tu manques à ton piaf (câline), tu sais? Pour me consoler, je commence Good Omens demain dans le car…

« Le Papillon sur l'Échiquier. »

« Tu lui a vraiment sauvé la vie, à cette petite, tu sais ? »

Le regard que lui renvoya Tenpou semblait dénué de toute expression, assombri par la lassitude. Le général ne comprit pas cette émotion fugitive qui flotta sur le visage du marshal un instant. En y repensant plus tard, il pencherait pour du doute, par manque d'inspiration. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste d'ignorer combien cela avait ressemblé à une horreur entière, funeste et inexplicable. Pourtant, lorsque Tenpou se mit à marcher, il le suivit, simplement. Pas besoin de mots. _Jamais_ eu besoin de mots, avant. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Kenren pensa juste que le stratège se dirigeait vers une éminence d'où il pourrait avoir une meilleure vue sur la région. Non pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à leur destination, personnellement. C'était seulement qu'il n'aimait pas les silences aussi lourds. Alors il se mit à parler.

« Ça rimait à quoi, ce premier baiser ? » Il demanda. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Mais c'est vrai qu'il devait admettre qu'il ne pensait jamais beaucoup avant de parler. Ou peut-être qu'il avait parlé justement parce qu'il y pensait trop. Puisque Tenpou était celui qui passait son temps à le fuir, il se sentait d'ailleurs le droit de s'interroger. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse. Ça aurait été trop simple. Le marshal eut un rire bref et désabusé, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Et resta silencieux. Un moment.

« Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse », reconnut soudain Tenpou. Kenren en trébucha presque de surprise.

« Dis pour voir », l'incita le général, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, essayant d'effacer le moindre accent de surprise de sa voix. Cette fois, il ne sut pas si Tenpou ne répondait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu et pensait que le sujet était clos ou parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort.

« Ça rimait à quoi, alors, ce premier baiser ? » demanda Kenren. Plus fort. Tenpou se retourna tout à coup pour soutenir son regard inquisiteur.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait fuir », admit le marshal, aussi proche de la franchise qu'il en était capable. Il y eut un instant de flottement, rien pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis le poing fit rudement contact avec sa mâchoire. La puissance du coup envoya son corps heurter le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Rien de surprenant (il connaissait assez le tempérament du général), quoiqu'un peu en retard, était en train de penser sarcastiquement Tenpou. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais il ne rendit pas le coup. Il sourit. Presque. Le marshal était certain, à cet instant précis, que son stratagème allait réussir finalement. Kenren semblait enfin prêt à se détourner de lui. Mais le général changea d'avis, s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait atteint la même conclusion.

« Pas question que je te laisse _gagner_ cette fois. Je ne pars pas. »

« Et qu'est que tu voudrais que je dise ? Que j'en suis _heureux_ ? » Tenpou essaya de rester froid. Il ne parvint qu'à sembler amer. « Allons-y, il faut qu'on parle », ajouta enfin le dieu aux yeux verts. Et il reprit sa route. Kenren n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout. C'est Tenpou qui avait évité toute confrontation depuis des jours, maintenant. Mais il le suivit. Après tout, il savait ce qu'il voulait, lui. Même s'il en avait toujours connu l'existence, de cette espèce de mur invisible autour du marshal. Il se sentait comme un insecte qui s'écrasait dessus à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher.

oOo **Kenren's POV** oOo

Le Ciel, à nouveau. Bon retour au Paradis ! L'endroit où tout a commencé. Et nous y revoilà. Dans le bureau de Tenpou. Sa bibliothèque, je devrais dire. Rien d'inhabituel, donc. Mais non, rien n'est comme d'habitude. J'ai passé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps dans cette bibliothèque. Toujours à l'aise. Je me rappelle, l'atmosphère amicale, la douce brise provenant du dehors, les longues conversations, le fin saké coulant à flot. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cela fait des jours que rien n'a été « normal » entre nous. Tenpou me fait signe de prendre place et s'installe sur un autre siège. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu trouver ça drôle. J'ai toujours pensé que ce marshal ne savait même pas utiliser quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une chaise…Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois assis sur ce même divan. Peut-être parce que ce jour-là il était blessé…Et ce nouvel indice d'anormalité me ronge.

« Tenpou, tu es vraiment… » Mais je me retrouve à court de mots, ne sachant pas réellement comment exprimer ce que je veux dire. Faire comme si j'avais interrompu ma propre phrase pour allumer une cigarette est tellement plus simple…

« Quoi que ce soit que les gens veulent voir ? » finit-il plaisamment à ma place. Son sourire est retors. Distant. Faux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé haïr un jour son sourire…Mais nous sommes ici au cœur du problème, je dois bien l'admettre.

Ha ! Soit maudit ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi, j'ai envie de crier quand je le vois attraper un objet et le poser sur la table… C'est un jeu d'échecs. Pas celui avec lequel il a l'habitude de jouer, je remarque d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant en fait, ce qui est étrange, parce que j'ai toujours été persuadé que je connaissais cette pièce aussi bien que son propriétaire (Mais… _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis_, n'arrête-il pas de me répéter. Peut-être qu'il a raisons. Mais n'y pense pas. Pas maintenant. Ne fais pas ça…).

« C'était un échange. J'ai quasiment vendu des informations à notre dragon pour mettre la main dessus. »

Tenpou répond à la question que je n'ai pas posée avec un sourire quelque peu satisfait. Ce que le marshal veut, le marshal l'obtient, semble crier son visage. Si c'était le bon moment, je pourrais presque en rire. Notre dragon. Je peux déjà voir Goujun éternuer… Toutes les figurines ressemblent plus ou moins à des dragons, d'ailleurs, bien que la composition soit la même que dans n'importe quel autre jeu d'échecs. Les souverains de chaque couleur ont l'air plus finement sculptés, et de petites gemmes rouges ont été utilisées pour leur donner des yeux flamboyants... Pas croyable…Plus je m'abîme les yeux à regarder le roi blanc, plus il ressemble à…

« Il ressemble beaucoup à Goujun-sama, n'est-ce pas, Kenren ? Je pense que tu vas préférer prendre les noirs, donc. » Un court instant, il ressemble au bon vieux Tenpou, avec ce sourire narquois. Mais aussitôt qu'il était apparu, celui-ci avait déjà disparu comme une ombre fugace. Ten-chan n'était plus là. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Le marshal dissimulateur était déjà de retour.

« Jouons », dit-il.

Et moi je le laisse faire. M'attirer dans un simple jeu. Éviter de parler.

« À vos ordres, _Sir _», je réponds avec tout le formalisme requis. Une fraction de seconde, sa main se fige dans l'air avant qu'il ne continue à placer ses pièces sur le plateau. C'est plus qu'un sarcasme : ces mots, je voulais qu'ils fassent mal. Je sais que Tenpou le sait.

oOoOoOo

En fait, l'échiquier était bien plus précieux que celui, plus petit, que Tenpou avait utilisé pour apprendre les règles du jeu au _saru_. Goku n'était pas un bon joueur. Mais il était obstiné et il aimait passer du temps avec le marshal. La pratique de ce jeu libérait Konzen de sa charge pendant quelques heures, c'est pourquoi ces leçons étaient de même grandement appréciées par le neveu de Kanzeon. Il clamait que cela lui donnait du temps libre. Et pourtant, invariablement, il restait en définitive lui aussi dans la bibliothèque, le marshal étant tout à fait capable de jouer tout en bavardant agréablement dans le même laps de temps (et offrant souvent un délicieux saké à ses invités). Et Kenren débarquait souvent, passant habituellement son temps penché sur l'épaule de Goku à se moquer de lui, mais apprenant sans s'en rendre compte les rudiments du jeu. Mais c'était bien la première fois que Tenpou le défiait aux échecs.

Tous deux avaient réellement des manières de jouer très différentes. Tenpou ne disait pas un mot. Déjà en train de bouger un pion avant que les doigts du général n'aient quitté la pièce qu'il avait déplacée au mouvement précédent. Décision rapide et dextérité de ces doigts fins qui survolaient le jeu. Réponse instantanée. Fixité du regard. Des yeux qui ne cillaient pas. Oubliée, la cigarette pendant au coin de ses lèvres. Oublié, Kenren assis en face de lui. Son monde était résumé dans ces petits carrés de bois habités par des figurines. Ce qui laissait Kenren bien plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Plus conscient de l'existence d'enjeux cachés qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Le général connaissait l'intelligence de Tenpou. Cela le rendait maladroit, renversant sans le vouloir les pions sur le chemin de sa main, changeant de stratégie de manière incompréhensible, soulevant parfois une pièce pour la reposer aussitôt, exactement à la même place. Hésitant. Silencieux. Pas du tout du Kenren. Pour lui, alors, impossibilité de continuer plus longtemps cette mascarade du subordonné se pliant à la soudaine lubie de son officier de faire une partie. C'était un besoin irrépressible de briser le silence.

« Ça fait mal ? » s'enquit tout à coup Kenren en plein milieu du jeu, regardant le visage de son adversaire, cette ecchymose juste en dessous de l'œil gauche.

« Hm ? Juste la mâchoire… » répliqua Tenpou, énigmatique sans le vouloir, toujours absorbé dans le motif délicat mêlant blanc et noir sur l'échiquier. Juste la mâchoire ? Où donc pourrait-il avoir mal ? pensa le général, surpris, l'observant à la dérobée. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir, comme d'habitude, au travers de ces verres qui reflétaient la lumière, comme le plus efficace des boucliers. Kenren les voulaient hors de son chemin. Peut-être que le dieu qu'il cherchait se dissimulait juste derrière. Au lieu de s'élancer vers les pions, ses mains volèrent vers le visage du marshal, cherchant à atteindre les lunettes.

« Très drôle, Kenren. Et comment je suis supposé voir le jeu, si tu fais ça ? Ça te ressemble tellement… » Et le marshal remue légèrement la tête en feignant un désespoir comique. Et Kenren sait, il le _sait_, simplement, qu'il y a bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire, derrière ces simples mots…Les lunettes retombent en place, Le marshal continue de jouer. Mais pas pour bien longtemps.

« Arrête, là. » Un geste placide, c'est la main de Tenpou au-dessus du plateau de jeu.

« Hein ? Tu viens juste de comprendre que j'étais sur le point de gagner, c'est ça ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Etre brusque. Etre lui-même. Se vanter. Etre Kenren par que le marshal, lui, refusait obstinément d'être Ten-chan, peut-être. Pour lui montrer que le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner parce qu'il aurait été lui-même pour une fois et aurait écouté ses sentiments les plus immédiats… Mais Tenpou n'en avait cure. Son attention était ailleurs. Sur le jeu. Toujours ce _foutu_ jeu.

« Ne me fais pas rire, tu es mat en trois coups. Mais c'est juste la configuration dont j'avais besoin. Si je fais…ça », dit le marshal, déplaçant avec détermination l'un de ses pions blancs.« Maintenant, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une métaphore ? »

« Oui, je sais ce qu'est une métaphore » répliqua un Kenren vaguement irrité. Quiconque ayant parmi ses connaissances un rat de bibliothèque comme Tenpou _gensui_ sait ce qu'est une métaphore, parce que ces gens-là ne connaissent pas les phrases simples. Ils utilisent _toujours_ des métaphores. Et lui, il avait passé un temps incroyable à discuter avec le marshal.

« Bien. Alors regarde. Tu ne vois pas ? »

Mais cela ne lui importe guère, au marshal, ce que le général va répondre. Parce que Tenpou n'écoute déjà plus vraiment. Parce que, lui, il voit. C'est vrai : cette partie est parfaite. Il sait que le général pense qu'il est encore en train d'éluder les questions, de dénier à son subordonné les réponses qu'il recherche. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cette partie est parfaite pour les mots qu'il a à dire. Pour trouver l'inspiration. Et ne jamais, _jamais_, avoir à lever le regard vers ces yeux rouges qui lui en demandent trop.

C'est toute sa vie qui est étalée là, devant lui. Il en sourirait presque. Kenren avait raison. Le roi blanc ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Goujun-sama. Mais en fait, le roi dragon lui rappellerait davantage une des tours, se dressant comme une sentinelle à la périphérie du plateau de jeu, comme le dragon le fait à la lisière du jeu politique. Observant. Apparemment indifférent. Mais la même droiture, la même franchise que la tour, lorsqu'il daigne enfin agir. Le marshal continue de regarder les pièces, les effleurant parfois timidement du bout de ses doigts tachés de nicotine. Presque affectueux, peut-être. Qui était le roi, alors ? Konzen. Konzen, certainement, comme un roi doré – roi soleil – soleil doré – soleil d'un enfant…Immuable, ou seulement un pas à la fois. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit réduit à roquer, défiant sa propre nature pour survivre. En fait, il espérait bien que Konzen s'avèrerait capable de faire simplement ça avec un peu d'aide de sa part.

Lui-même s'identifiait davantage à la reine. Non pas qu'il se sente l'âme d'une épouse, bien sûr (une fois, rien qu'une fois envoyer – à nouveau - son poing dans la figure de Litouten pour avoir dit que Kenren était son mari…Heureusement ou malheureusement, il avait toujours assez de self-contrôle et des choses tellement plus importantes à faire). Comme la reine, il se sentait capable et prêt à tous les mouvements, _à tout_, pour atteindre ses buts, protéger et vaincre. Et peut-être que cela faisait de Kenren le cavalier, aussi têtu qu'une mule, certes, mais capable de voir des chemins que la reine était incapable de suivre. Et ainsi de suite, ils étaient tous là, sur l'échiquier. Amis. Frères soldats et subordonnés. Et les ennemis. Des ennemis si nombreux de l'autre côté.

Pourtant, le marshal ne se rappelle pas exactement quand les pions sont devenus des gens à chaque fois qu'il les regardait (mais le contraire n'est pas vrai, en tout cas. Il n'a jamais considéré les gens comme à des pions). Peut-être est-ce une découverte qu'il a faite en jouant avec Goku.

_« Tu aurais pu gagner, si tu avais sacrifié celui-là pour te protéger… » avait-il laissé échapper un jour, juste avant de prendre le roi du garçon. _

_« Pauvre pion, » s'était exclamé l'enfant révolté. Son regard doré bouleversé. Ses petites mains (enchaînées) berçant ledit dit pion comme si Tenpou était encore sur le point d'essayer de lui faire du mal… « Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse tuer ! »_

_Tué. Comme si on avait parlé d'un individu réel._

Et maintenant que le lien était fait, même jouer aux échecs lui était de plus en plus difficile. Alors que dire de la vraie vie ! Les individus étaient précieux, il l'avait toujours su. Même avant Goku.

Et ce n'était même pas la pensée la plus effrayante. La seconde leçon, elle était venue de Kenren. Parce que lui, il n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois à la réciprocité avant Kenren, il l'admettait humblement. Une nouvelle leçon pour celui qui refusait de risquer d'autres vies du moment qu'il se pensait capable d'arriver à ses fins, ce qui faisait de lui un tel individualiste sur les champs de bataille (et rendait amer le rire de Kenren qui sonnait encore à ses oreilles : être un des hommes de Tenpou _gensui_, c'est se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse !). Et eux. Ces gens qui ne voulaient pas le laisser faire face au danger tout seul (les mots de reproche de ses soldats, _ses hommes_, alors qu'ils se dressaient soudain pour couvrir ses arrières. Et plus tard, Kenren, Goujun, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans sa propre bibliothèque…).

Comme cela se faisait-il que ça lui paraisse si étrange que ces gens tiennent à lui, alors que lui-même tenait tellement à eux ? Mais c'était une nouvelle tentation, aussi. Parce que cette dévotion aurait pu devenir le fondement du pouvoir, de l'ambition. C'était trop, cette foi que certains de ses soldats plaçaient en lui, ou même Goujun avec ses manières distantes. Comme il pourrait être facile, alors, d'oublier ces individualités, à la lumière d'une soi-disant raison supérieure, et oublier à quel point chacun est important, le moindre d'entre eux. Mais ne pas être le manipulateur de marionnettes signifiait aussi couper tous les fils qui le reliaient à ces personnes. C'était plus sûr. Mais Kenren n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant, Kenren ne _voulait_ toujours _pas_ comprendre.

Et soudain, Tenpou se met à parler comme il ne l'a jamais fait, prenant le général de cours, pour une fois le faisant taire avec les mots s'écoulant sans contrôle de ses lèvres, révélant plus de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, de ses plans, de ses buts, de ses peurs, de ses doutes, de ses ennemis, des dangers auxquels il fait face, de pouvoir, de corruption, d'enjeux… Ponctuant chacune de ses phrases de mouvements brusques des pièces sur cet échiquier qui tout à coup ressemble tellement à un des trop nombreux champs de bataille qu'a aussi connu un certain général au cours de son existence. Décillant les yeux de ce même général qui pensait que le Tenkai, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un endroit et quelques personnes à qui il tenait, mais n'avait jamais compris que ce même Paradis pouvait écraser de son poids ceux qu'il aimait s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Tenpou appelle ça la politique.

« Et alors ? » se retrouve à demander Kenren, simplement parce que Tenpou lui parle enfin et en même temps craignant la réponse.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer au poker avec ces choses-là ! Je refuse de croire que les gens ne valent pas mieux que des pions qu'on peut sacrifier ! »

Finalement, les yeux verts plongent dans les yeux rouges. Un regard impavide. Et un soupir, parce que le marshal voit très clairement que Kenren refuse toujours de comprendre pourquoi cela signifie qu'il ne peut lui laisser aucune place dans son existence. Et tout à coup, il parle très posément, très doucement, presque affectueusement. Il va dire ça simplement. Parce que Kenren ne réalise pas que la décision ne lui appartient pas.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser choisir : tu es le pion, je suis le joueur. Un joker comme toi pourrait me faire tuer. Et il se pourrait qu'un jour je sois dans l'obligation de sacrifier un pion. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

oOo **Kenren's POV** oOo

Il parle. Et parle encore. Fait basculer mon monde avec ses mots, me montrant le Paradis comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et il le sait. Aucune opportunité de placer un mot. Quand il s'arrête, il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte du silence.

« Et alors ? » je demande avec hésitation.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer au poker avec ces choses-là ! Je refuse de croire que les gens ne valent pas mieux que des pions qu'on peut sacrifier ! »

Mais je sais ça ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! Tout cela me laisse sans voix. Et j'aimerais tant partager ce don qu'il a. Etre aussi brillant que lui. J'aimerais pouvoir répondre juste, sans réfléchir. Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me taire, tandis que la colère monte doucement en moi. Parce que je sais que quand je vais répliquer, je vais avoir l'air d'un enfant, parce que ce seront mes sentiments blessés qui vont parler pour moi. Et il pourra effacer ma protestation d'un revers de la main… La vérité, c'est que je ne comprends même pas où mène ce discours…

Et il lève les yeux sur moi. Aimable. Ten-chan, enfin. Et pourtant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me préparer au pire en attendant ses dernières paroles.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser choisir : tu es le pion, je suis le joueur. Un joker comme toi pourrait me faire tuer. Et il se pourrait qu'un jour je sois dans l'obligation de sacrifier un pion. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Parce qu'il parle à nouveau, utilisant les mots comme des coups. J'avais tort. Ce n'était pas Tenpou. Pas Ten-chan. C'est le marshal.

Mais comme d'habitude, Je ne peux empêcher mon tempérament de se manifester plus longtemps.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Si tu ne veux pas m'utiliser comme un pantin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas PRENDRE MA DÉCISION, bon sang ! Tu ne veux pas de mon inquiétude. Bien ! Je pourrais presque te haïr, maintenant. Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton outil. Bien ! Je ne t'écoute jamais de toute façon. » C'était son tour de détourner le regard. « Laisse-moi juste rester dans les parages. »

« Tu es un fou, Kenren. » Il n'y a aucune animosité dans son constat, mais de la tendresse. C'est à devenir fou, en effet. Fou furieux.

« C'est être un fou de savoir ce que l'on veut ? » Et cette fois, c'est moi qui ne peux soutenir son regard. Mais j'entends son soupir. « Je pourrais dire les mots », je reprends. « Donner un nom au sentiment. Si tu veux savoir à quel point je suis un fou », je lui dis. Tendu.

Je l'ai vu. Son tressaillement.

« Les sentiments ne comptent pas » , affirme-t-il imperturbablement après un moment. C'est sans doute aussi près du regret qu'il peut se le permettre, je crois. Son geste est presque tendre lorsqu'il se saisit de mon poignet, effleurant ma peau, accidentellement, envoyant un frisson courir sur mon bras, guidant ma main sans réaction vers le roi noir pour le renverser. Le bruit de la pièce d'onyx tombée sur l'échiquier de bois massif est assourdissant.

« Échec et mat. »

Mais dans sa voix, on ne décèle aucun triomphe.

oOoOoOo

Kenren ne se souvient pas être parti. Même s'il admet devenir coutumier du fait. Il n'a pourtant battu en retraite sur aucun un champ de bataille auparavant. Alors comment se fait-il que cet homme arrive toujours à le repousser ?Il ne peut s'empêcher de se le demander. Et une fois encore, il se sent hagard. La tête vide. Mais la situation n'est plus la même. Les choses sont claires maintenant. Il ne s'explique même pas ce moment où l'illumination l'a frappé, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Ho, c'est tout ? » pense Kenren.

Parce qu'enfin il sait qui est Tenpou. Il comprend. Il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans cet homme, un nombre étrange d'éclats d'âmes comme autant de facettes : Tenpou l'excentrique, Tenpou _gensui_, Ten-chan…Il avait tort. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne. Un individu et ses choix. Tenpou _gensui_ existe pour protéger ceux auxquels tient Ten-chan. Tellement – absurdement - simple. Le seul que Tenpou ne répugne pas à mettre en danger, c'est lui-même. Ce qui est tout simplement inacceptable.

Évidemment, qu'il s'était senti comme un insecte heurtant le verre d'une lampe à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'atteindre Tenpou. Parce que le marshal, lui, voyait tellement plus loin que ça… Il était celui qui regarde la lampe, observant le papillon lui tournant autour oublieux du danger mortel que représente la flamme tapie juste derrière le verre… Seulement parfois, Kenren se sentait l'instinct d'un flambeur. Il aimait le risque. S'il était un papillon, il serait certainement le genre de papillon à jouer avec le feu…

**oOo To be continued ooo**


	17. Les Pions du Ministre

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Abygaëlle **: Je suis morte de honte. Tu as l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser ton mail et je ne trouve même pas le moyen de te répondre… Merci encore de m'avoir laissé un mot ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

**Kaoro **: heu, moi il me semble que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, parce que c'est à peu près ce que j'essaye de faire. Donc, du coup, c'est plutôt rassurant de voir que ça marche et que ça plaît … Merci de ta review !

**Meenoo** (avec qui je suis quasiment sûre que je dois avoir un mail de retard, sorry) : T'inquiète pas, pour détendre l'atmosphère, on va quitter Tenpou et Kenren pour un moment, lol ! (évite le jet de tomates en riant)

**Dame Emma **(mon dieu, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas bavardé !) : Mdr ! Je savais que le coup de poing serait apprécié… En tout cas, merci de pas m'avoir séquestrée, ça n'aurait pas été pratique…

Et quand à **mon rat adoré que j'aime** qui se reconnaîtra : mon dieu, quand je lis vos reviews j'ai chaud partout, même si devant tant de compliments, je me demande parfois si nous parlons du même texte… Ma muselote, à plat plume, merci… (serre fort) Chacun de vos mots était un rayon de soleil…

**« Les pions du ministre. »**

Aussi discrètement qu'il ait pu s'effectuer, Zenon a bien remarqué le retour au Tenkai du marshal – Kenren _taishou_ juste sur ses talons — de quel qu'ait pu être l'endroit où celui-ci avait bien pu disparaître durant ces derniers jours. Malheureusement, le panneau de bois de l'imposante porte rouge de la bibliothèque est bien trop épais pour permettre d'entendre la conversation des deux dieux guerriers. Alors, dissimulé dans une encoignure, Zenon attend dehors. Tout près de la porte du bureau de Tenpou _gensui_. Dans son désœuvrement, il fume paresseusement. Et il se souvient pourquoi il se trouve là. Il a ses raisons, voyez-vous.

oOo Flashback oOo

_« Un espion. »_

_Lorsque le ministre avait énoncé ce qu'il voulait, il y avait eu quelque chose de prédateur dans le sourire de Litouten. C'était celui qui disait qu'il était capable de vous écraser si vous n'étiez pas sur le point de vous soumettre et de le servir, qui flottait sur son visage comme une ombre de menace. Zenon n'était pas vraiment impressionné par cet homme. Même s'il était pourtant conscient qu'en plus d'être ambitieux, il était sans doute dangereux. D'un autre côté, avant Litouten (ou même Goujun), la plupart des officiers de l'armée avaient été plutôt réticents à l'employer. Il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui les dérangeait dans cet œil qu'ils croyaient manquant. Alors il avait accepté le boulot. N'importe quoi pour un peu d'action._

_Le même soir, il avait rejoint Shien au bar qui se trouvait au coin du mess des officiers de l'armée occidentale. Il ne se souvient même plus quand c'est devenu son habitude de s'asseoir invariablement auprès du dieu silencieux chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cet endroit. Chaque soir. Mais il se souvient par contre très bien de la première fois où il a remarqué que l'autre dieu guerrier attendait désormais qu'il se soit assis à ses côtés et ait commandé son saké pour se mettre à boire son propre thé atroce. _

_« Un espion. » Le visage de Shien avait été indéchiffrable, lorsqu'il avait répété ce mot. La façon dont il l'avait prononcé n'avait rien révélé. _

_« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire », avait ricané Zenon, envoyant malicieusement le nuage de sa fumée de cigarette vers le visage du dieu impassible._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Tu vas me dire que ça n'est pas une tâche ho-no-rable. » Pour une fois, il avait enfin la complète attention de l'autre dieu. Il pouvait presque sentir l'intensité du regard qui se posait sur lui au travers de ces paupières à moitié closes, quand il reprit : « Je parle pas de mouvements youkai suspects sur Terre. Le ministre veut que j'espionne des gens ici. Au Paradis. » _

_« Tu vas le faire ? »_

_« C'est pas toi qui dit qu'on est censé obéir aux ordres ? » avait-il riposté, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Comme prévu, il n'en reçut aucune. Et Shien se contenta de fixer le liquide vert en train de refroidir lentement dans sa tasse. Peut-être que ses doigts agrippèrent la porcelaine brûlante un peu plus fort, mais Zenon n'en était pas vraiment sûr avec les longues manches du yukata pâle qui dissimulaient à la vue les mains de l'autre dieu presque jusqu'au bout de ses doigts (1). Après tout, Shien était ce même dieu qui feignait de croire que Litouten lui demandait de surveiller son fils uniquement pour veiller sur lui. Parfois Zenon en venait à penser que Shien pourrait bien un jour finir par le haïr d'être celui qui le forçait à regarder ses propres contradictions en face. _

oOo

Mais la porte s'ouvre. Il était temps, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Et Zenon écrase hâtivement son mégot sur le parquet luisant, jusque-là immaculé. Peut-être même avec un léger rictus moqueur parce qu'il sait trop bien le regard de reproche Shien lui jetterait s'il était là.

C'est le général qui sort. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, puis s'éloignant de la bibliothèque, reste plongé dans une sorte d'hébétude. Sans le savoir, il se rapproche du dieu caché.

« Ho, c'est tout ? » Zenon entend l'autre _kami_ marmonner. Kenren _taishou_ a l'air calme. Ce qui est plutôt anormal, l'autre dieu doit bien l'admettre. Habituellement, le général sème le chaos partout où il passe.

En fait, Kenren est en train de penser. Il pense qu'il était plus proche de cet homme dont il quitte les appartements avant de l'avoir jamais touché. Même s'il le comprend mieux, à présent. Et il ne sait lequel vaut le mieux. C'est étrange.

Mais ça, Zenon ne peut pas le savoir. Il se contente de regarder de loin. D'observer. D'espionner. C'est ce qu'il fait. Un œil suffit pour cela.

Au moment où le général s'arrête à peine une seconde pour s'allumer une cigarette (Zenon serait fortement tenté de faire de même, si un minimum de discrétion n'était pas nécessaire), il est proche de lui au point de pouvoir presque le toucher. S'il n'était autant absorbé par ses propres pensées, Kenren _taishou_ n'aurait certainement pas manqué de le remarquer. Le dieu à la cicatrice ferme alors son œil comme pour mieux se fondre dans l'obscurité de ce recoin qu'il s'est choisi, et respire lentement, profondément…

Fumée, cuir, sueur, sang, pluie. Une odeur bien terrestre. Un moment, du sang ? Trop de sang, même pour un dieu guerrier. Le général pue la Mort. Et c'est une fragrance interdite, ici. Pourtant, Zenon sait qu'il ne dira rien à Litouten propos de ce sang. Zenon frappera à la porte du ministre, s'inclinera (même s'il déteste s'incliner devant qui que ce soit et particulièrement devant cet homme), dira à Litouten que le marshal est revenu. Mais rien de plus. Peut-être que ça il le dira seulement à Shien. Plus tard.

Vous pourriez penser que c'est son propre secret que Zenon protège. C'est le sang _youkai_ qui coule dans ses veines qui lui offre cette acuité de l'odorat. Ce sang _youkai_ en lui qui est le même qui laisse des traînées brunes presque invisibles sur le cuir noir d'un uniforme de combat. C'est une chose qu'il ne veut pas partager avec son « maître ». C'est sans doute ce que vous pensez. Vous le pourriez.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que le dragon blanc avait eu raison. Avec ce regard reptilien capable de vous transpercer, peut-être que le roi de la mer Occidentale l'avait bien jugé. Quand pour honorer son rang on avait donné au ministre un vrai soldat pour le servir – autres que les hommes du _toushin taichi _qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs déjà comme les siens propres – il avait été décidé que l'homme serait pris dans l'armée de l'Ouest. Zenon était présent lorsque le dragon blanc avait eu vent de la décision. Il se rappelle la raideur dans les épaules du dragon lorsque celui-ci avait accepté d'abandonner un de ses hommes. Il se rappelle aussi ce que le dragon avait alors dit, une fois resté seul avec lui. Qu'il détesterait donner au ministre quelqu'un qui exécuterait aveuglement ses quatre volontés.

Il se rappelle que c'est lui que le dragon a choisi.

**oOo Quelques jours plus tard oOo**

Les gens regardent, mais parfois ils ne voient pas. Ils le croient pourtant. Ils croient qu'ils connaissent ces gens qu'ils observent de loin. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses.

Ce jour-là, un dieu guerrier nommé Shien regarda un général. C'était un spectacle plutôt inhabituel, vraiment. Un adulte perché dans un cerisier ! Le dieu aux cheveux rouges n'était pas conscient de l'étrange image qu'il offrait, simplement. Le tranquille regard écarlate semblait perdu dans le néant. La flasque d'alcool qui se balançait habituellement contre sa hanche était maintenant bizarrement posée, en équilibre précaire entre sa cuisse et une branche. Peut-être affichait-il un vague sourire, mais le léger pli de ses lèvres aurait tout aussi bien pu être interprété comme de l'amertume de tout autre endroit que celui d'où l'observait Shien. Comme une pluie légère, les pétales de _sakura_ tombaient autour de l'homme sanglé de cuir, ou même carrément dans la petite coupe que le général berçait entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier. Ou peut-être était-ce juste que ces pétales de cerisier ajoutaient de leur parfum à l'alcool fort. Et longtemps, très longtemps après ces évènements, Shien se souviendra de ce moment. De ce spectacle. Mais Shien était un dieu chargé d'une mission.

« Je vous cherchais », dit-il. La simple phrase brisa l'instant comme le silence en mille morceaux. Puis, avec tout le respect dû à un autre soldat, il posa une question qu'il n'était pourtant pas du tout supposé poser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Et la curiosité semblait tellement déplacée dans cette voix d'habitude si dépourvue d'intonation…

Kenren lui prêta enfin attention, le fixa intensément. Ou peut-être se rappelait-il simplement une scène similaire, une autre personne.

« Les fleurs sont belles. Les femmes sont belles aussi. En plus, j'ai du bon vin avec moi…Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ? » Son sourire était toujours là. Férocement présent.

Et longtemps, très longtemps après ces évènements, Shien se souviendra de ces mots, aussi. Mais devinera-t-il jamais, ce dieu guerrier qui refuse de voir, combien d'ironie, combien de colère inexprimée se dissimulaient dans cette phrase innocente ? Non, il ne devinera jamais. Cependant il admettait que son indiscrétion ne méritait guère plus que ces quelques mots évasifs, et il poursuivit donc.

« On m'a envoyé vous chercher. On vous a assigné une nouvelle mission sur Terre. Régulation des bêtes _youkai_. Vos capacités et vos résultats dans ce domaine ont été remarqués dans les hautes sphères », récita-t-il.

« C'est parce que je servais sous Tenpou _gensui_, alors… » Kenren répondit, lentement. Si le ton demeurait neutre, le sourcil qu'il haussait était définitivement suspicieux.

« Le marshal ne sera pas disponible. Une réunion d'état-major est planifiée à cette date », répliqua imperturbablement Shien.

L'ancien Kenren aurait accepté cette tache sans un battement de cil. De l'action, enfin ! aurait-il pensé. Mais plus maintenant. C'était peut-être un cadeau empoisonné, ce cadeau que lui avait fait Tenpou, de nouveaux yeux offerts comme sur un plateau. C'était la fin de l'insouciance. Ce même prix que le marshal était prêt à payer pour forger un monde meilleur dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Le sourire de Kenren ressemblait maintenant à un rictus.

Shien. Avec les yeux de Tenpou, Kenren pouvait voir. L'homme de Nataku. Et donc l'homme de Litouten. Les hautes sphères, hein ? Rien d'autre qu'un certain ministre, alors. Pourquoi le recommander lui ? Noooon, Litouten le haïssait. Il l'avait choisi pour une raison. Kenren devinait bien laquelle. Mais il n'était pas du genre à mourir facilement. Et si le ministre pensait pouvoir frapper Tenpou à travers lui, quel idiot !

Une seconde, Kenren pensa parler à Tenpou de cette mission douteuse, mais il chassa la pensée d'un haussement d'épaule. Ils n'étaient pas mariés après tout. Ho, et le marshal avait tendance à s'emporter un peu vite. Il serait capable de l'attacher à une chaise pour aller faire une bêtise… Encore…

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une mission suicide. Je suis un _kami_. Pas un kamikaze (2) », cracha-t-il.

« Vous aurez une escorte », répondit Shien avec raideur. « Je commanderai mes hommes pour vous couvrir. »

Mais contrairement à Tenpou, le général ne laisserait pas ce savoir le changer. Il était un exhibitionniste, il aimait provoquer les gens. Et la vérité s'échappait toujours de ses lèvres, à chaque fois qu'il le fallait. Il y a parfois des choses qui ont juste besoin d'être dites.

« Comme c'est logique. Tu fais bien ça, toi, hein ? Rester planté là… Sans bouger…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me servirais mieux que tu ne sers Nataku ? »

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune. Il se laissa juste tomber de son cerisier adoré, atterrissant avec grâce juste à côté de l'autre dieu, et, en le bousculant presque en passant, souligna simplement qu'il le retrouverait au portail Ouest dans quelques heures pour cette _mission._ Mais après réflexion, il ajouta, jetant les mots sans réellement se soucier de leur impact, inconscient de ses yeux verts rarement visibles qui s'écarquillèrent démesurément :

« Quelqu'un m'a parlé de toi, un jour. Un gars intelligent. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ton chakra. Trois points. 'Un chakra et deux points de plus pour les yeux qu'il garde clos'. Ce sont ses mots. »

Et en effet, Shien resta planté là pendant un bon moment, après le départ du général. Sans bouger. Ce choc était la première fissure. Là. Dans son armure de cécité voulue et d'illusion d'honneur. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Dans l'opacité renouvelée d'une pluie de pétales, le _yukata_ clair du dieu immobile devint presque invisible.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient assis ensemble, au bar. Zenon savait Shien était sur le point de partir. Une mission. Ça, ça n'avait rein d'inhabituel. Pas comme… Pas comme ce pétale de _sakura_ qui ressortait impitoyablement sur le tissu pâle de la manche de l'autre dieu, un véritable blasphème en comparaison avec l'obsession de ce dernier pour la netteté. C'était bizarre que le dieu aux yeux verts ne l'ait pas déjà remarqué. Quant à Zénon, il regardait le bout de fleur avec intensité, incapable d'en détacher son œil unique. Très tenté de tendre la main juste pour le faire disparaître du bout léger de ses doigts. Il était sur le point de le faire, en fait. Les mots incisifs de Shien le prirent de cours, figeant en plein mouvement sa main proche à le toucher du soyeux _yukata_ gris.

« Je crois que Litouten attend de moi que je n'intervienne pas et que je le laisse se faire tuer. »

Un vague battement de paupière de Zénon. Le besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. Ho, Kenren _taishou_.

« Tu vas le faire ? »

Shien s'abstint de toute réponse.

Tu fais bien ça, toi, hein ? Rester planté là… Sans bouger… 

Il se leva, simplement, et partit. Il n'avait pas touché à son thé.

Zenon poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était incapable de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Et de toute façon, il avait aussi décidé depuis longtemps que les affaires de Shien étaient aussi les siennes, depuis ce jour où Shien lui-même avait décidé que l'autre dieu comptait assez pour lui pour qu'il lui présente (à sa façon bien à lui, c'est-à-dire laconique) ses condoléances à la mort de sa femme. C'était ce genre d'homme, Zenon. Sans vraiment y penser, il se mit à siroter son alcool, mettant au point son plan…

Kenren _taishou_. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, il y avait peut-être un moyen…

**oOo Le jour suivant oOo**

Les trois coups contre l'épais panneau rouge de la porte de la librairie dénotaient l'urgence. Un peu plus appuyés que nécessaires. Trop en tout cas pour correspondre à celui, plus respectueux, de ses hommes. Pas Kenren non plus, Tenpou sut instantanément. Kenren ne frappe jamais. Il décida qu'il pouvait ignorer le nouveau venu encore quelques secondes et entreprit de finir sa cigarette, de fixer de sa fenêtre les cerisiers vides de tout général, là, juste en bas…

_Je veux bien l'admettre, Kenren, le coup de la disparition n'est absolument pas drôle, _pensa Tenpou. _Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais te mettre la main dessus… Tu es en train de déranger mes plans… Je préfèrerais savoir où tu es, ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter quand j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose… _

« Entrez », dit enfin le marshal.

Si les rumeurs étaient vraies (elles l'étaient souvent et il avait plusieurs sources) Litouten était sur le point d'entreprendre quelque chose. Son objectif restait inconnu. C'était cela précisément qui tourmentait Tenpou. Il détestait demeurer dans le noir. Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, bien trop conscient de l'autre présence dans la pièce et posa finalement les yeux sur le nouveau venu. Le _kami_ à l'œil unique soutint tranquillement son regard.

oOo

Les gens regardent, mais parfois ils ne voient pas. Ils le croient pourtant. Ils croient qu'ils connaissent ces gens qu'ils observent de loin. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses.

Ce jour-là, un dieu guerrier nommé Zenon regarda un marshal. C'était un spectacle plutôt inhabituel, vraiment. Peut-être n'était-il pas conscient de l'étrange image qu'il offrait, cet homme qui ignorait chaises et divan pour se percher sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Et il n'était pas du genre à respecter les usages non plus, cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vous connais. Vous êtes l'espion de Litouten », lâcha tout à coup Tenpou _gensui_, un éclair de recognition faisant briller son regard. Kenren lui avait parlé de lui, aussi, une fois. Mais cela serait sans doute impoli de demander à ce dieu guerrier si son chakra était bel et bien caché sous sa cicatrice…Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il oublie ce nom…Ha, oui, c'était ça. Un nom de philosophe :

« Zenon. Une cigarette ? » lui proposa le marshal tout en lançant sa cartouche de clopes au travers de la pièce sans attendre la réponse.

Zenon l'attrapa au vol et haussa un sourcil, acquiesçant peut-être qu'il était bien un espion — comment ce rat de bibliothèque pouvait-il bien le savoir ? semblait dire son front plissé­­ — ou laissant simplement glisser l'absence d'un –_sama_ derrière le nom d'un puissant ministre…Le rouquin se désintéressa finalement de la question d'un haussement d'épaule, et dans le même geste fluide, laissa glisser de celle-ci sa mitraillette pour l'abandonner contre le mur, comme en un geste de paix.

De plus, Tenpou avait remarqué que le _kami_ avait une drôle d'attitude depuis qu'il avait pénétré les lieux. Il lorgnait discrètement de tous côtés, comme s'il était surpris de la multitude d'objets qu'il pouvait apercevoir ici et là. Le dieu aux yeux verts se demandait ce qui pouvait tellement l'intriguer. Cela pouvait toujours être utile de savoir ce genre de choses…

Zenon avait les yeux maintenant fixés sur la grenouille. Tenpou dissimula un sourire. La chose avait décidément _vraiment_ beaucoup de succès. En quelques enjambées, le marshal s'approcha du bureau et laissa ensuite tomber son mégot dans le cendrier en un mouvement d'une négligence affectée.

« Ça vient de la Terre, pas vrai ? » s'enquit le rouquin avec réticence, comme sous le coup d'une impulsion irréfléchie.

Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux. Ho, évidemment. C'était pour ça ! Il aurait dû s'en souvenir plus tôt : on murmurait que ce dieu avait une famille, sur Terre. Le bric-à-brac qui encombrait le bureau devait certainement l'étonner. Ce Zenon devait être davantage habitué au mépris (ou au mieux l'indifférence) des dieux pour ce monde d'en bas, et rencontrer quelqu'un partageant la même attraction que lui devait le surprendre…

« En effet. J'adore l'endroit, » répondit avec ferveur le marshal.

Bien. Désarçonner l'interlocuteur. Et Tenpou savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air très innocent, presque inoffensif, quand il lui en prenait l'envie. Et même, il adorait ça. Un espion de Litouten dans son antre ? Quel festin ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier l'homme. Et particulièrement les émotions que celui-ci essayait désespérément de ne pas laisser paraître. Comme…Cette tristesse… Comment était-ce possible ?

Attendez un instant. Non pas : a une famille. Mais : avait eu une famille. Ils étaient morts. Tenpou se souvenait avoir entendu parler de cela aussi. Une seconde, il pensa même présenter ses condoléances, mais s'en abstint finalement. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Kenren _taishou_ a été envoyé en mission sur Terre, hier. Sur instigation de Litouten. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir », laissa tout à coup échapper Zenon pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Tenpou, détournant aussi son regard et son visage.

Pour lui, l'équation était ridiculement simple. Si marshal et général étaient aussi liés que l'on voulait bien le prétendre, l'homme qui lui faisait face ne laisserait pas son subordonné affronter le danger sans réagir. Ce qui signifiait que Shien n'aurait pas à choisir entre intégrité et obéissance. Pas cette fois.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le marshal instantanément abandonner son masque d'excentrique. Le seul regard aussi pénétrant que celui que lui lança le marshal qu'il ait pu voir auparavant avait été celui d'un dragon. Zenon pensa peut-être avec un peu de retard qu'il n'était rien d'autre que l'espion de l'ennemi pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Alors comme ça… Litouten me veut hors de sa route pour un moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Une question qui n'espérait pas réellement de réponse, puisque le marshal poursuivait déjà, peut-être réfléchissant simplement à voix haute, ses yeux se perdant vers la fenêtre, vers les cerisiers… « Le ministre pense sans doute que n'importe quel époux dévoué préviendrait pour le moins son _épouse_ s'il ne pouvait réchauffer sa couche pendant quelques jours et espère que ladite épouse, inquiétée par cette mission suspecte, ne se pique d'intervenir. Mais Kenren – maudit soit-il, soit dit en passant – n'a rien dit. Alors il vous a envoyé. » Le ton de Tenpou était glacial.

Diversion. Les fils du plan de Litouten étaient aisés à suivre : Tenpou se rendait bien compte que le ministre essayait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tenter de se débarrasser d'un général qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et si possible, le laisser savoir au marshal afin qu'il s'esquive pour lui porter secours. Ce qui lui laisserait le champ libre au Paradis. Mais pour quoi faire ? Ha, bien sûr. Une importante réunion de tous les officiers de l'armée était prévue. Alors c'était là que Litouten voulait frapper ? Intelligent. Sur un plateau d'échec, le mouvement aurait valu au valeureux adversaire un sourire appréciateur. Mais la vie réelle n'est pas un jeu.

Quant à Zenon, il n'avait jamais considéré la situation sous cet angle. Il réprima un sursaut.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il voulait que _vous_ sachiez ? »

Il ressentit un profond dégoût, la peine de servir un maître qu'il était incapable de respecter. Il venait juste de jouer le rôle que le ministre pensait que le général endosserait de lui-même, attirer le marshal hors du Paradis.

« Je ne savais pas, » murmura-t-il d'une voix âpre, serrant les poings, se souvenant de sa raison à lui d'être venu.

« Vous ne saviez pas », lui fit écho la voix dépourvue de sentiment de Tenpou, fantôme d'un rire sans joie dans la gorge et d'un sourire figé sur le visage. Évidemment que Zenon ne savait pas, puisque c'était ça la différence entre un pion et un joueur… Mais alors, pourquoi était-il là, ce Zenon ? Ne pas connaître la réponse rendit Tenpou cruel…

« Ou est-ce que la douleur d'avoir perdu votre épouse fut si profonde que vous souhaitiez simplement m'épargner la même ? Comme c'est attentionné de votre part… » Il ne cherchait même plus à cacher son mépris.

Le sarcasme fit une fois encore tressaillir le dieu à la cicatrice.

« Et moi qui pensais qu'il aurait pu me virer si jamais il avait appris que je vous avais mis au courant ! »

« C'est impossible. Vous êtes un soldat. Depuis quand Litouten a-t-il son mot à dire en matière de discipline militaire ? » pointa distraitement Tenpou, interdit.

« Vous saurez bientôt. Il n'a peut-être pas son mot à dire, mais il a l'influence. Ou il en prendra bientôt la prérogative. Je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous n'ignorez rien de cela… »

Et sans attendre de permission (il ne voulait plus croiser ce regard vert et dur), Zenon tendit vers la main vers le paquet de clopes froissé posé sur le bureau pour s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Essayant d'ignorer que le regard émeraude continuait de le fixer.

Touché. Ce gars était malin. Intéressant même. L'esprit déjà à des lieux de là, Tenpou regardait les doigts osseux de l'autre _kami_ qui jouèrent ensuite avec le briquet devenu inutile. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Alors c'était bien ça que le ministre ambitionnait alors…Élargir sa sphère d'influence vers le domaine militaire, au-delà de sa position de père du _toushin taichi. _Le pouvoir en son propre nom…Et cette réunion constituait une parfaite occasion.

Mais c'était impossible, pourtant. Les quatre dragons n'accepteraient jamais. Eux seuls étaient les gardiens du Paradis. En accord avec ses pensées, sa tête se pencha en un mouvement de dénégation dubitatif, sa franche voilant son visage pour un instant.

Le silence du marshal avait quelque chose de dérangeant. D'un geste brusque, Zenon envoya soudain sa tête en arrière, expulsant par ses narines un épais de fumée vers le plafond, et demanda :

« Vous allez y aller ? Sur Terre, je veux dire. » Il n'y avait que pure curiosité dans sa voix rauque.

« Est-ce que la douleur de la perte s'est allégée depuis ? » renvoya Tenpou.

La voix du marshal s'était radoucie. Plus de masque, étrangement. Tenpou _gensui_ ne le regardait pas directement , mais Zenon était bien conscient qu'il saisirait la moindre de ses réactions dans le reflet de la vitre.

La _perte_…Mirei.

« Non », répondit-il franchement.

Tenpou laissa entendre soupir. Cela ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

_Soit maudit, Kenren… SOIT MAUDIT…_

Zenon s'apprêtait déjà à partir, mais cela n'était pas du goût du marshal. Maintenant que cet homme était là, autant qu'il se serve à quelque chose. Il y avait d'autres choses qu'il voulait apprendre.

« Qui ont-ils donné au _taishou_ comme escorte ? »

Le rappel arrêta net l'autre dieu alors qu'il était en train de se pencher pour récupérer sa mitraillette toujours posée contre le mur près de la porte. Une fraction de seconde, Zenon se dit qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Puis il réalisa que le marshal l'apprendrait sans doute bien assez tôt et que de toute façon il n'irait certainement se vanter auprès du ministre de sa source d'information…Alors il haussa les épaules et parla.

« Ils lui ont donné les hommes du _toushin taichi_. »

« _Kuso._ » C'était tellement facile de déguiser cela comme un honneur, pensa le marshal. Le général n'avait sans doute aucune possibilité de refuser pour choisir ses propres hommes. Et Tenpou se souvenait clairement du mépris de Kenren pour ces soldats qui n'avaient jamais prêté main-forte à Nataku durant ses missions sur Terre. Les mâchoires de Tenpou se crispèrent. « Ils lui ont donné Shien. »

Zenon fut presque étonné lui-même de la véhémence avec laquelle la protestation sortit de sa bouche, devant le ton peu amène du marshal, son premier mouvement étant de défendre l'autre dieu guerrier : « C'est un homme bon. Honorable… »

« Mais il est aveugle à certaines réalités…Je sais. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante. Le coup sera dur, le jour où le réalisera », acquiesça de manière surprenante le marshal, le réduisant au silence.

L'homme à la cicatrice s'inclina lentement, comme n'importe quel subordonné devrait le faire, en quittant la pièce. Il était cependant sûr que l'autre dieu n'accorda pas même l'ombre d'un regard à son départ.

oO o À suivre oOo

(1) Oui, de longues manches. Toute explication viendra à point pour qui sait attendre…

(2)Oui : ÉNORME anachronisme. Mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de choses dérange beaucoup _Minekura-sensei_.

Author's notes :

Comme vous le remarquez, Litouten n'est pas aidé, et surtout pas par ses serviteurs. C'est un deal que j'ai fait avec Nataku, malgré les menaces répétées du ministre…

Tenpou sait depuis le début que Zenon est un espion. Vu la façon dont j'ai dépeint le marshal jusqu'ici, je vous défends d'être surprises. Cet homme sait quasiment tout !


	18. Mosaïque d'évènements part 1

_**Disclaimer : Haaaaa, ces bishous… Ils ne sont pas à moi… Ils ne sont pas à Kanzeon non plus. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que moi je joue avec eux en la sachant fort bien, tandis que notre cher bodhisattva feint de l'ignorer complètement…**_

Bon, à ce stade, je ne peux que m'excuser en me traînant à vos pieds pour avoir laissé cette histoire mourir d'inanition… Qui me pardonne me lise… (et merci à mon ratomique de sa patience quand je me débattais avec ce chapitre, ayant supporté stoïquement que je l'embête avec ça en lui envoyant des miettes de paragraphes… Je suis un piaf insupportable, ma mie…).

_**« Mosaïque d'évènements »**_

_**Première partie**_

**oOo TENPOU oOo**

**Si vous étiez un marshal…**

Vous refuseriez de penser à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous ne feriez que courir pour vous rendre là où votre général est censé se trouver. Vous ignoreriez délibérément ce sentiment troublant que vous ressentez toujours au contact du cuir de votre uniforme et de la sueur à même votre peau, le battement fou du sang contre vos tempes. Le seul mot qui vous viendrait alors à l'esprit serait : une folie. Vous êtes en train de commettre une folie pour aller secourir un autre fou, qui, si ça se trouve, n'a aucun besoin de vous. Kenren est un grand garçon (même s'il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas le montrer) et le meilleur des combattants. Et pourtant vous seriez en train de laisser le champ libre à Litouten au Paradis, Jouant le jeu du ministre, anéantissant vos chances de pouvoir le contrer. Alors vous essayeriez de ne pas penser. Résolument. Vous n'êtes pas un fou. Vous ne l'avez jamais été en dépit des apparences que vous vous donnez. Mais vous auriez vraiment l'air d'un insensé, en cet instant précis…

Le temps volerait aussi vite que vos pas sur le sombre sol de la Terre, et vous atteindriez aisément l'endroit que vous cherchez. Zenon vous a dit tout ce qu'il vous fallait savoir. Ces immenses créatures _youkai_ qui ressembleraient presque à des dragons dégénérés aiment les cavernes profondes et les crevasses obscures. Facile à trouver. Penché au bord d'un gouffre, les êtres célestes que vous cherchez, ces Mains du Paradis censées apporter la guerre et la justice divine du haut des cieux, vous les localiseriez facilement, attroupés sur une basse colline pas très éloignée de l'entrée du repaire. Des soldats, tout comme vous. Des soldats qui ne se battent pas, pourtant. Et cela ne vous surprendrait pas plus que ça. Vous l'auriez toujours su. Ils se tiendraient là, ils attendraient. Supposément, que leur officier revienne. Officieusement, que celui-ci se fasse tuer. Kenren va mourir et personne ne bouge.

Vous ne ralentiriez pas votre pas, bien sûr que non. Votre main se tendrait vers votre flanc au moment où vous vous fraieriez un passage au milieu d'eux. Vos doigts s'enrouleraient sur les douces lanières de cuir couvrant une garde de métal glacé. Il y aurait alors cette courte épée dans votre main. Elle vient de la Terre, ce n'est pas une arme céleste. Vous avez déjà tué des _youkai_ avec, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rendu sur le Sekkai. Kenren vous a vu. Kenren a tué aussi. Il avait même eu ce drôle de regard quand il vous avait vu vous pencher sans y penser pour récupérer cette lame restée plantée sur un corps durant le combat.) Sur votre chemin au travers de ces lignes de soldats silencieux, votre épaule gainée de cuir ferait contact avec de nombreuses manches soyeuses (_Qui peut décemment se battre en portant un yukata de la plus fine soie ?)_. Lorsque certains d'entre eux se retourneraient sur cet intrus qui les bouscule pour atteindre l'entrée noire de la tanière des monstres, ils détourneraient si vite le regard, intimidés par l'expression qu'arborerait votre visage, ce mépris brûlant qui les ferait reculer devant vous. Ces soldats entendraient comme un grondement, un son menaçant provenant des profondeurs de votre gorge.

« Mais quel genre de soldats êtes-vous pour obéir à de tels ordres ? N'est-ce pas de la trahison de rester en arrière ? »

Vous ne crieriez même pas ces mots. Ils s'écouleraient, à peine au-dessus du murmure, entre vos dents serrées. Vous douteriez même que ces êtres pathétiques qui osent se croire soldats vous aient entendu, ou même qu'ils soient capable de comprendre. Le dernier de leurs visages que vous verriez serait celui de Shien. Il y aurait presque l'air d'y avoir quelque chose de brisé dans ce visage, mais vous n'auriez pas le temps de vous y attarder outre mesure. Ces mots étaient justes destinés à alimenter votre colère, exprimer votre dégoût de Litouten. Fureur et indignation sont un bon carburant pour vos instincts guerriers. Quand vous vous battez, vous ressentez. Vous n'êtes plus seulement un froid calculateur et un stratège, alors. Vous devenez réellement dangereux.

Et vous y arriveriez enfin. Vous ne ralentiriez pas non plus à la limite imprécise entre le jour et les ténèbres de l'intérieur des montagnes. L'obscurité vous donnerait l'impression de tomber comme dans un rideau d'encre ; vous la laisseriez vous avaler. Et vous continueriez à marcher. Sans vision du tout. Quelques pas encore et votre pied glisserait déjà sur la chair spongieuse de quelque créature aussi écailleuse que morte. Kenren est déjà passé par là. C'est certain. Vous suivriez pendant un long moment les indices macabres qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui, et vous vous enfonceriez de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de cette grotte.

C'est alors que vous entendriez ce cri soudain qui ferait voler en éclats le silence qui vous oppressait. Vous sentiriez votre sueur se glacer sur votre dos, et vos jambes (que vous ne pourriez même pas voir) se mettraient à bouger encore plus vite. Vous vous mettriez à courir. Parfois dans votre hâte, vous heurteriez violemment des pans de murailles aux arêtes aigues, traîtreusement placés sur votre chemin.

Un dernier tournant, et enfin une légère clarté : la lumière s'écoulant d'un orifice dans la haute voûte de pierre comme de l'eau cascadant vers le sol, ayant l'air d'une brillante colonne, tournant une obscurité impossible en simple pénombre. Vous y verriez à peine assez pour distinguer la scène. Mais vous y verriez bien assez pour remarquer le dieu à terre : vous le reconnaîtriez n'importe où, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne bougerait pas. Tout le contraire de cet être reptilien sur le point de laisser griffes et crocs labourer le corps à ses pieds.

Lentement, un sourire tordrait vos lèvres serrées.

Quand vous souriez comme ça, l'issue est souvent fatale.

**Si vous étiez un marshal, vous feriez une folie, sans aucun remord, vous vous jetteriez dans tout cela, au-devant de cette chose qui fait au moins une douzaine de fois votre taille, et… Vous vous mettriez à sourire.**

**oOo KANZEON oOo**

**Si vous étiez un bodhisattva…**

Vous n'entendriez d'abord qu'une sorte de faible rumeur, ressemblant peut-être vaguement à l'écho lointain d'une averse (mais il ne pleut jamais au Paradis, et il n'y pleuvra jamais), un martèlement rythmique qui n'aurait en fait rien de naturel. Vous auriez ressenti la même impression que lorsqu'une onde se propage sur le miroir de votre mare. Prémices de mouvement. Et vous l'auriez ressenti, jusqu'au fond de vos os, au fond de vos entrailles. Cela serait en train de se produire. Et vous l'attendriez désespérément. Action. Changement. Vous aimez le changement. Il rampe doucement comme de la lave, mélange de sentiments et buts inavouables sous la surface. Vous ADOREZ ça. Au contraire de l'immuabilité qui est un trait purement divin — du moins c'est ce qu'on dit — vous pensez que l'évolution est l'essence même de la vie. Bénéfique ou menaçante, peu importe ! N'importe quoi plutôt que la stagnation. Vous avez vu votre paradis rouiller sur lui-même trop longtemps pour pouvoir encore le supporter. Vous avez introduit la perturbation en ce lieu sous la forme d'un enfant aux yeux d'or en espérant un miracle, après tout ! Et ces jours-ci, vous auriez eu tout le temps d'admirer sans fin le résultat de votre travail. Et vous sauriez, vous SAURIEZ que les dominos des évènements, affectant de porter le masque du destin, continuent de tomber, les uns après les autres. C'est pour ça que ce doux parfum de changement atteignant vos fines narines vous enivrerait presque, une peu comme ce délicat vin doré de lotus que vous offrez parfois à vos invités…

Ce son… Toujours, toujours plus prêt, comme une marée, lente mais impossible à stopper. Les minutes continueraient à passer, et, enfin, Jiroushin toujours assis juste en face de vous – comme d'habitude en train de plisser le front vers le plateau de jeu, pris dans la contemplation de ce portrait de votre tortuosité d'esprit dessiné par les jetons noirs et blancs – lèverait lui aussi enfin la tête, ébahi, entendant enfin. Son regard inquisiteur se tournerait immédiatement vers vous, toujours aussi certain de l'omniscience du grand bodhisattva, qu'il pense que votre extravagance est seulement un moyen de dissimuler. Et la source de ce son étrange serait enfin claire pour vous. Et vous ébaucheriez un sourire, bien sûr, parce que, comme d'habitude, vous auriez compris avant lui. Ce serait inattendu, cependant. Une réunion militaire dans le grand hall de l'empereur ? Rare. Mais déjà vu. Le son du frottement des pieds de milliers de soldats sur le sol ciré vous l'aurait révélé. Danse de lourdes bottes et musique diffuse des murmures excités de tellement, tellement de soldats sans visage passant juste derrière votre porte. Quatre armées en train de converger vers le même lieu. La Guerre est un accélérateur de l'Histoire, comme vous avez un jour entendu dire un certain marshal. Mais le parfum épicé de colère et de haine serait absent, ici. Pas la guerre. Pas encore. Alors quoi ? Un briefing commun pourrait aussi bien avoir quelque intérêt, penseriez-vous, votre curiosité piquée. Et c'est ainsi que vous décideriez que vous vous deviez d'être là.

Au moment où vous vous dresseriez sur le seuil de vos appartements, ils s'arrêteraient tous dans leur mouvement. Même pour les habitants du Paradis, l'occasion d'admirer la lumineuse magnificence d'un bodhisattva est plutôt rare. Ils seraient frappés d'admiration, comme des papillons immobilisés par l'aiguille brûlante de votre regard, et, étant qui vous êtes, vous devez admettre que vous n'êtes pas insensible à ce type de moment et en jouissez. Vous chercheriez parmi eux un visage connu, votre impatience transparaissant sur votre visage. N'importe qui dont vous pourriez tirer la moindre information. Et c'est là qu'il arriverait, comme invoqué par la seule force de votre désir. Fendant la foule, aussi brillant qu'une blancheur mouvante parmi ces dieux gainés de noir, il arriverait puis se tiendrait là, sans même s'incliner devant vous…

Son regard entendu soutiendrait le vôtre. Pourtant, vous n'auriez même pas à exprimer votre requête à voix haute avant qui ne reprenne sa marche, et vous n'auriez qu'à suivre la silhouette du roi dragon vous ouvrant la voie. Vous auriez alors le sentiment qu'il ne questionne pas vos motivations parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Cette étrange compréhension que vous avez un jour partagée avec lui, devant une même carafe de vin doré et admirant votre plan d'eau, demeure. Fascinant, fascinant dragon, penseriez-vous encore avec une tendresse qui serait à même, sans doute, de le faire tiquer si jamais vous l'exprimiez à voix haute. De quelle drôle de paire vous auriez l'air en marchant de concert vers votre destination, vous diriez-vous encore, réprimant un éclat de gaieté.

Seulement, le problème serait que vous n'étiez pas du tout convié(e) à ce meeting. Cela deviendrait très clair au moment où vous atteindriez les immenses portes de bronze de la salle du trône, avec ce mur formé devant vous par trois rois dragons. Le flot de soldats continuerait de passer les portes, vous effleurant au passage (ou plutôt la plupart d'entre eux n'osant même pas lever le regard vers vous ou vers les quatre dragons, et encore moins vous toucher), et vous seulement seriez empêché(e) de passer. Ces trois dragons plus âgés, si semblables et en même temps si différents du roi de la mer Occidentale seraient particulièrement impressionnants dans leur refus muet de votre présence. En fait, ce serait sans doute la première fois que vous seriez amené(e) à contempler les quatre gardiens du Tenkai réunis. Cela vous ferait presque vous sentir jeune, de soutenir le regard de cette sagesse quasi-minérale à quatre visages. Mais vous en viendriez à réaliser obscurément que ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une rencontre militaire alors que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette sphère de pouvoir, qui les empêcherait de vous laisser passer…

Leur inconfort aurait en fait une cause bien plus profonde. Votre ambiguité innée les trouble. Dans la simple rectitude de leur esprit, il ne peuvent comprendre une nature aussi indéterminée que la vôtre. À la fois mâle et femelle. À la fois obscénité et pureté. Toute puissante compassion et absolue indifférence. Parfaite incarnation du Yin et du Yang. Un paradoxe qui marche, une impossibilité qui respire. Votre indétermination est un défi à leur propre nature définie avec une telle acuité, esprit cristallisé, presque fossilisé par les millénaires, rigide parfois, peut-être au point d'en devenir aveugle. En un mot, des dragons. Ils éprouvent de la répulsion car vous excédez n'importe quelle définition à laquelle ils pourraient jamais parvenir.

Mais étonnement, Goujun prendrait votre parti. Sans faillir. Vous ne comprendriez pas vraiment ce silencieux courant de sens qui passerait entre les quatre créatures, même si vous parviendriez à saisir ce sentiment de trouble évanescent ombrant leurs yeux reptiliens à cette mésentente mineure. Et même à une volonté contre trois, incompréhensiblement, le dragon blanc l'emporterait. Peut-être parce que préserver la psyché unique de cette étrange fratrie dont l'unicité de volonté constitue la clef est trop important, et même un bodhisattva serait un sujet tellement trivial pour briser une chose si précieuse qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Ils vous laisseraient entrer, enfin, sans même un dernier regard. Sans même s'incliner.

Il serait aisé de trouver un siège, pourtant. Juste à la droite de l'empereur ensommeillé qui écouterait à peine… Le spectacle serait alors sur le point de commencer. Les quatre dragons seraient enfin installés, à chaque coin de la salle, chacun surplombant légèrement ses troupes. Un homme se lèverait pour prendre la parole. Un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux sombres tombant en mèches épaisses et l'ambition suintant de chaque pore de sa peau. Un homme du nom duquel vous auriez appris à vous souvenir. Pourtant, vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu tout de suite, bien trop habitué(e) que vous seriez à l'habituelle présence à ses côtés du _toushin taichi_ qui le légitime. Son fils ne serait pas là (étrange, alors que l'armée entière est présente). Mais le père parlerait quand même.

Litouten réclamerait le droit de diriger sa propre armée. Et le silence tomberait sur l'assemblée à cette annonce.

Vous sentiriez comme un geste de surprise à votre côté, et réaliseriez alors seulement la présence de votre neveu se tenant juste derrière votre siège. Regardant ce visage magnifique mais ébranlé, ces yeux d'améthyste voilés par l'incertitude de celui qui comprend que quelque chose de néfaste se profile mais ne sait exactement quelle en sera la forme, votre regard brillant s'adoucirait imperceptiblement (cela fait si longtemps que vous guettez l'apparition d'une émotion sur ces traits aigus, n'importe quelle émotion…) et vous laisseriez échapper un soupir silencieux.

_(Oh, Konzen, puisses-tu te fâner violemment plutôt que de n'avoir jamais été vivant…)_

**Si vous étiez un bodhisattva, vous sauriez instinctivement que c'est le début de la fin ; Vous seriez extatique et horrifié(e), devinant déjà trop bien que le dénouement sera tragique. Ainsi soit-il. Vous ne regretteriez rien. Jamais.**

**oOo SHIEN oOo**

**Si vous étiez un homme honorable…**

Vous seriez en train d'attendre. Pas d'agir. C'est toujours ce que vous faites, après tout. Vous attendez les ordres, et faites ce qu'on vous dit. C'est une morale assez primaire, et vous avez toujours pensé que c'était ça l'essence de l'honneur d'un soldat. Litouten vous dit d'escorter le _taishou_ et vous le faites ; Litouten vous dit de prendre des hommes avec vous, et vous le faites. Litouten vous dit de n'utiliser en aucune façon ces hommes pour aider le _taishou_ durant cette mission, et vous… Vous obéissez. Vous vous souviendriez de chacun des mots du ministre. Les mêmes qu'il utilise toujours quand il vous envoie en renfort pour Nataku. _Je te fais confiance, Shien_, ajoute-il toujours à la fin de ses instructions. Évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait aucune différence pour vous. Hormis le fait que le _taishou_ n'est pas Nataku (dont vous respectez le pouvoir et en qui vous avez une confiance aveugle, qu'il soit un enfant ou non) et qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il n'en revienne pas vivant. Mais vous repousseriez cette pensée aux confins de votre esprit et vous attendriez le résultat. Vous vous rappelleriez simplement le dernier regard que le général vous aurait jeté avant de pénétrer dans cet endroit où ces bêtes qu'il devait éliminer se cachaient, et ce geste de la main disant ironiquement au revoir, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il n'aurait demandé à aucun d'entre vous de l'accompagner, et clairement, à aucun moment ne se serait attendu à ce que vos hommes soient à ses côtés le moment venu. Évidemment.

Quelques heures plus tard, vous sentiriez comme une commotion, un mouvement comme une vague parmi vos hommes avant même de comprendre ce qui serait en train de se passer. Vous n'auriez même pas le temps de vous retourner avant qu'une épaule brutale ne fasse contact avec la vôtre, et qu'une silhouette vêtue de noir vous effleure en passant.

« Mais quel genre de soldats êtes-vous pour obéir à de tels ordres ? N'est-ce pas de la trahison de rester en arrière ? » entendriez-vous l'homme dire, le mépris évident dans sa voix.

Et le regard dur de Tenpou _gensui_ vous transpercerait, là, une fugitive seconde. En réponse, vos yeux s'écarquilleraient, révélant cette couleur émeraude si semblable à celle des propres yeux du marshal. Pendant des années en fait, vous auriez déjà entendu une voix similaire dans votre tête, un nombre incalculable de fois, refusant toujours de l'entendre, mais ne seriez plus capable de l'ignorer plus longtemps maintenant que les mots avaient été prononcés à voix haute, auraient été rendus réels. Pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Cela resterait sans doute un mystère pour vous, la raison pour laquelle cette vérité était tout à coup si claire à vos yeux alors qu'il n'y a juste une seconde vous auriez été incapable de lui faire face.

Le marshal viendrait juste de vous faire découvrir ce qu'est le sentiment de culpabilité. Le coup serait dur. Et vous sauriez avec certitude, alors. Vous réaliseriez combien de fois vous avez essayé de l'oublier. Tenpou _gensui_ viendrait juste de vous faire comprendre combien vous avez été aveugle. Et comment votre honneur de soldat avait été souillé, taché, parce que vous auriez simplement été trop obtus pour accepter l'évidence et le simple fait que certains ordres ne devraient jamais, au grand jamais, être suivis. Des images d'un Nataku ensanglanté viendraient hanter votre esprit au moment où vous regarderiez le marshal s'éloignant déjà à grandes enjambées vers la caverne… Nataku… Vous l'auriez trahi, parce que nous n'auriez jamais eu le courage d'être libre, de choisir qui servir, trop pressé de servir ceux qui choisissaient de vous utiliser…

Et de ce jour, et pour plus de cinq cents ans suivant ce jour, vous jureriez de ne jamais plus oublier cette leçon. Enfin, vous pourriez rencontrer un dieu nommé Homura. Un nouveau _toushin taichi_. Pour ne plus jamais faire la même erreur…

Alors, très calmement, très sereinement, ignorant des manifestations de surprise étouffées et des cris offensés de vos propres troupes, vous feriez un pas. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Vous descendriez la petite colline, chacun de vos pas tombant peut-être exactement dans la trace fantomatique de ceux du marshal quelques secondes plus tôt. Un de plus, un autre. Vos mains se porteraient vers les poignées noires des fouets dissimulés dans votre ceinture, l'énergie s'écoulerait au travers de ceux-ci, formant de magnifiques lassos de lumière flottant comme des serpents autour de vous. Vous prendriez enfin part à la bataille.

À l'intérieur, la longueur luisante de vos armes vous procurerait une lumière blafarde, mais assez de visibilité pour trouver votre chemin dans ce labyrinthe de pierre et contourner quelques cadavres de _youkai_. Vous entendriez aussi le cri, mais vous réprimeriez votre impulsion d'accélérer le pas. La précipitation est la mère de toutes les imprudences, et les imprudences engendrent des erreurs. Les erreurs engendrent la mort.

Lorsque vous auriez atteint la plus grande salle de la caverne, vous les verriez enfin.

La bête, le marshal et le général. Vous n'auriez jamais imaginé que l'adversaire pourrait être aussi impressionnant. Devant lui, marshal et général ont l'air insignifiants. Et ce dernier serait déjà à terre. Au moment où Tenpou _gensui_ s'avancerait, dans un geste de protection, devant l'homme étendu, vous verriez le général ouvrir les yeux (vivant, donc, et vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de vous en sentir soulagé) et bouger les lèvres ; trop loin pour entendre ses mots. Trop loin aussi pour les atteindre avant que la bête ne soit sur le point de se jeter sur le marshal.

Ce serait splendide. Désespéré. Splendide _parce que_ désespéré, peut-être. Une danse à mort. La courte lame du marshal vous hypnotiserait presque, créant incroyablement et répétitivement des coupures sombres sur l'épaisse peau reptilienne du ventre de la créature, envoyant une pluie de sang s'écraser sur le sol, le rendant glissant. Comment était-ce possible avec une arme si dérisoire ? Mais cela ne servait qu'à enrager davantage la bête _youkai_…

Quand vous l'atteindriez, Tenpou _gensui_ tournerait simplement son regard vers vous, hocherait la tête, acceptant silencieusement votre présence à ses côtés. Tout jugement absent de ses traits. Puis il s'éloignerait tout à coup en courant, vous laissant sur les bras le travail de vous démener avec la créature enragée ; vous seriez pourtant certain qu'il reviendrait et il le fera, après quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien mis le général à l'abri, le traînant presque, quelques mètres plus loin vers la sécurité relative d'une petite alcôve rocheuse. Cela vous surprendrait de voir combien il était facile de se battre au coude à coude avec cet homme, comme il saurait exactement ce que vous seriez sur le point de faire, comment ne pas se mettre sur votre chemin, couvrir vos arrières, compléter vos mouvements par les siens. Ce serait un sentiment de si forte exaltation que vous sentiriez à peine la créature arracher les manches flottantes de votre kimono, ses griffes plongeant profondément dans la chair, de vos bras, de votre torse, y laissant des lacérations trop nombreuses pour les compter, d'où le sang s'écoulerait librement, emportant comme un voleur votre force avec lui. Mais vous sauriez malgré tout, que votre opposant n'aurait aucune chance en dépit de cette force brute, cette obstination immense et cette brûlante rage animale…

Les dieux ne tuent pas. Le précepte est gravé en vous, vous ne le remettriez pas en question. Vous infuseriez juste assez d'énergie dans vos fouets pour paralyser la bête ; le poids énorme s'écrasant sur le sol en ferait trembler tout l'espace. Comme si pendant des millénaires les roches n'avaient tenu ensemble que par pur miracle, les premières pierres commenceraient à tomber, ces pierres dégringolant en entraînant d'autres dans leur chute, une grêle massive s'abattant sur vos têtes. Votre regard croiserait celui, appréciateur, du marshal. Manipulation du Ki, formeraient ses lèvres, et il hocherait la tête. Les rochers explosant sur le sol de la caverne vous rendraient incapable de saisir ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Mais vous réussiriez enfin à le lire sur ses lèvres, même si pendant une courte seconde vous auriez souhaité ne pas y être arrivé. Il vous demande de tuer la bête, parce qu'elle ne restera pas étourdie assez longtemps pour que vous atteigniez tous la sécurité du dehors avant que la montagne ne s'effondre s'il vous faut pour cela l'affronter encore. Avec un regard qui vous défierait de refuser, il vous tendrait son épée. Il n'attendrait même pas votre réponse avant de s'en retourner rejoindre le général, le supportant à moitié sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

Honneur et tabou ont la même couleur que le sang.

**Si vous étiez un homme honorable, vous accepteriez enfin cette lame et vous la plongeriez dans la chair palpitante de la bête, au travers du cœur battant que vous sentiriez s'arrêter, que vous sentiriez déserté par la vie. Le mot tabou ne voudrait alors absolument plus rien dire pour vous. Après des années et des années de dénégations, vous seriez enfin capable d'admettre, que oui, en effet, la couleur dorée des yeux de votre jeune maître est magnifique.**


	19. Mosaïque d'évènements part 2

Disclaimer:_ Avoir le manga ne signifie pas posséder les gars qui sont à l'intérieur… La vie est injuste…_

PM : Pour celles qui attendaient, et celles qui n'attendaient plus… Oui, la suite !!!

Et MERCI à Mon Rat pour ses échos positifs, sans quoi ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté avant encore plus de temps…

_ Mosaïque d'évènements_

**_Deuxième partie_**

**_Résumé : Où Litouten passe à l'action, des kamis cherchent du réconfort, et certains enfants ne sont pas aussi insouciants que le voudraient les adultes. Ho. Et ces gens sourient trop… _**

****

**oOo KONZEN oOo**

**Si pendant longtemps vous n'aviez été que le spectateur de votre propre vie…**

Vous apparaîtriez comme une ombre furtive faite de soie mouvante et chevelure dorée en arpentant ce corridor, votre colère presque palpable autour de vous. Votre colère, mais aussi la plus légère once d'inquiétude, comme seulement peu de personnes seraient capables de le voir. Ces deux sentiments seraient relativement neufs pour vous. Et ça vous ferait mal, d'ailleurs. Une douleur tout aussi nouvelle. Personne ne vous avait jamais dit que cela ferait si mal de s'éveiller enfin à l'existence. Même le simple fait de vous mouvoir ne vous ressemble pas. Vos jambes vous font souffrir, puisque depuis peu vous n'arrêtez plus d'arpenter le Paradis de long en large. Votre respiration devient saccadée, il y a du feu dans vos poumons, le rythme de votre cœur est parfois irrégulier. Votre gorge est à vif, trop de cris. Le _saru_, vous avez parfois vraiment l'impression qu'il est aussi glissant qu'une anguille. Mais vous ne pouvez pas à la fois reprendre votre souffle et rattraper l'enfant. Il faut choisir. Parce qu'il a tendance à toujours disparaître de votre champ de vision.

La brillante radiance d'un jour sans fin au Ciel vous sauterait tout à coup au visage au travers d'une colonnade rouge. Vous en plisseriez les yeux, vaguement ennuyé. Même le soleil est contre vous, dans cette éternelle chasse au _saru_. _Ch'_. On pourrait penser que cette lumière éclatante a pu attirer le gamin dehors. Vous vous attendriez presque à trouver de nouveau, plus tard dans la journée, des fleurs posées sur votre bureau. Mais vous ne pouvez plus être sûr de rien depuis ce jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, où vous aurez entendu votre _saru_ utiliser les mots « sang » et « Ten-chan » dans la même phrase, dans la bibliothèque du marshal. Et vous vous sentiriez devenir méfiant. Prudent. Devenant graduellement conscient que le _Tenkai_ n'est pas vraiment ce Paradis paisible qu'il est supposé être.

C'est un endroit tristement trompeur. Et vous ne seriez même pas capable de vous expliquer comment vous avez pu vous laisser aveugler pendant si longtemps. Même quand vous aviez rencontré Tenpou pour la première fois, observant, intrigué, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur votre bureau, vous n'aviez rien remarqué. Rien voulu voir, sans doute, de cette anxiété diffuse qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau, sous cette apparence de calme qu'il s'entêtait à se donner chaque fois qu'il venait pour parler de tout et de rien avec vous. Mais, vous auriez enfin commencé à percevoir quelques indices de ces réalités cachées, comme si du moment où vous aviez donné un nom à Goku, vous aviez fait votre cette capacité qui lui est propre de voir au-delà des apparences. Cela avait brisé la routine mécanique de votre existence, bien sûr. Peut-être même que cela vous brisera _vous _aussi, un jour. C'est juste que vous ne l'imaginez pas encore. Ça ne fait que peu de temps que pour vous le _Tenkai_ est un lieu où il n'est plus acceptable de ne plus avoir l'enfant sous les yeux.

Vous vous seriez tenu là, indécis, baigné dans la lumière… (Certaines personnes auraient même pu dire que vous brilliez !) Jusqu'à ce que vous remarquiez cette obscurité bourdonnante se dirigeant vers vous. Des soldats. Des milliers et des milliers de soldats. Une lente vague mouvante, qui envoie un frisson glacé au creux de vos reins. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi — mais sentant confusément qu'il le faut — vous les suivriez. Vous n'êtes pas invité. Habituellement, ce serait plutôt le genre de votre tante, pas le vôtre, de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernent pas… À quoi cela peut-il bien servir de vous impliquer ? C'est juste que… La présence de l'armée est tellement plus discrète au _Tenkai_, normalement.

Et parce qu'ils ne diront rien. _Eux_. Kenren, Tenpou. Deux hommes que vous avez appris à considérer comme les deux faces d'une même entité. En marchant au milieu de ces _kamis_ se pressant vers un lieu inconnu de vous (certains d'entre eux vous regardant bizarrement), votre colère commencerait doucement à monter. Pas un de ces éclats irascibles auxquels vos « amis » sont habitués ; plutôt comme un long feu couvant sous la peau. Maudits soient-ils, penseriez-vous encore une fois. Maudits soient-ils ! _Ils_ ne vont rien vous dire, _ils_ vont vous laisser dans le noir, et il faudra que vous supportiez la vue de ces blessures sur leurs visages, comme si vous étiez _dupe _de leurs faux prétextes. Vous ne pouvez plus le supporter. Un jour, ça pourrait être trop grave. Un jour, cela pourrait concerner Goku. Et même si vous n'admettriez jamais tenir à eux tous, vous ne pourriez pas accepter ça. La _kuso baba_ a raison. Il y a certaines choses, on ne peut pas attendre qu'elles vous tombent dans les bras. Des choses qu'il faut soi-même saisir, des éléments de savoir desquels dont peu un jour dépendre. Même si l'armée n'est pas du tout votre monde.

La présence du bodhisattva dans la vaste salle vous surprendrait à peine. La _kuso baba_ a tendance à être fidèle à elle-même. D'une certaine façon, c'est presque réconfortant de constater qu'elle suit ses propres conseils. L'homme aux cheveux noirs parlant à l'assemblée, vous le reconnaîtriez aussi. Le rictus sur votre visage montre assez que vous vous souvenez bien de lui. Un autre serait familier. La face dénuée d'expression du dragon se tournerait vers vous un moment (ce regard étranger brûlerait presque), mais tout aussi vite, il glisserait sur vous, planant sur la foule, tout ça pour accorder à nouveau toute son attention à cet orateur debout et à son incroyable demande. Ce que Litouten désire est extravagant. Mais vous, vous pouvez le voir. Litouten ? Avoir sa propre armée ?

Mais vous n'auriez rien à voir avec ce genre de personnes capables de se dresser au milieu d'une assemblée pour donner librement leur avis. L'absence de Kenren à un tel meeting, bien qu'elle soit étrange, pourrait cependant bien être une bénédiction, connaissant le goût prononcé de cet homme pour semer le désordre partout où il passe et irriter n'importe qui croisant son regard…

Vous n'auriez rien à voir non plus avec ces personnes capables de se jeter dans le vide pour protéger ce qui leur est cher. Vous ne seriez pas assez « vivant » pour cela. Pas encore. Tout ce qu'il vous resterait, ce serait cette intangible intuition de ce qui se passe, et la plus haute ignorance de ce que vous pourriez faire. Tout ce que dont vous seriez capable, ce serait de regarder.

Vous en sauriez assez pour avoir peur, mais pas assez cependant pour faire quoique ce soit contre cela. Et sans personne qui pourrait vous aider à combler les blancs dans l'assistance ; personne pour expliquer. Quelqu'un qui saurait vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer.

**Si pendant longtemps vous n'aviez été que le spectateur de votre propre vie, et que vous n'essayiez que maintenant de vous approprier celle-ci, vos yeux erreraient sur la foule, nouant à nouveau pour une fraction de seconde le contact avec le regard incapable de ciller du dragon. Vous réaliseriez que vous recherchez la même chose que lui, vous interrogeant sur cette absence, sachant bien qu'elle n'est pas de bon augure. La présence de Tenpou _gensui_**** dans cette salle vous manquerait et vous craindriez le pire. Parce que même vous n'étiez plus seulement un spectateur, vous sauriez aussi trop bien, que vous ne valez guère mieux. **

oOo KENREN oOo Si vous étiez un général… 

_Du gâteau_, auriez-vous tout d'abord pensé. Des bêtes puissantes, mais pas de cervelle. Faciles à leurrer. De toute façon, qui aurait besoin d'un escadron pour accomplir une telle mission ? Vous seriez sûr que Tenpou n'aurait même pas le temps de remarquer votre absence avant que vous ne soyez de retour. L'arme à sceller les _youkai_ dans votre main serait chaude, maintenant, au creux de votre paume. L'odeur âcre de la poudre sacrée flotterait autour de vous, blessant vos yeux encore plus sûrement que l'obscurité ambiante. Les créatures tomberaient encore et encore, l'une après l'autre juste devant vous. Cela ferait un peu désordre cependant… Il est certain que vous ne vous seriez pas attendu à voir ces créatures dévorer les leurs aussitôt que ceux-ci touchaient le sol. Enfin, cela n'en serait que plus facile d'attirer vos cibles vers vous.

_Du gâteau_, vous auriez pensé. Sans blague ! Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez, un petit peu trop près pour votre confort, ce puissant souffle putride… ( _Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ou il va te voir…_ Vous auriez pensé.) Un corps, si massif qu'il en écraserait presque le vôtre contre une des parois, vous effleurant au passage avant d'atteindre les cadavres réduits à l'état de bouillie sanglante sur le sol. Vous entendriez un reniflement urgent au moment de pointer votre arme vers la bête. Celle-ci n'est absolument pas du menu fretin. Cependant la créature ne se mettrait à pas à manger les proies tombées comme l'avait fait les autres. De la gorge du reptile sortirait un son étrangement étouffé, qui pendant une seconde vous laisserait totalement abasourdi. Parce que cela aurait fort ressemblé à un sanglot. Sous le coup d'une pure surprise, votre doigt se serait imperceptiblement relâché sur la détente. Un tranquille « clic » dans le silence. Pas bon. La bête vous repèrerait enfin, et pire, qu'elle ressentirait aussi un besoin de vengeance, comme toute créature blessée dans la chair de sa chair. Courir représenterait votre dernière chance, parce que, vraiment, ces pistolets tranquillisants sont vraiment dérisoires contre un tel être…

« Hoooo, _ka-san_ est en colère… »

Oh, oui, _elle_ le serait, et la patte puissante se tendant vers les brindilles que seraient vos jambes en mouvement n'aurait rien de tendre… Votre cri exprimerait la plus pure agonie. La douleur ne ferait pas que briser vos os, mais irradier le long de votre jambe, dans tout votre corps, au point de vous aveugler, vous rendre incapable de penser, réduisant votre perception du monde à l'écarlate sombre dansant sous vos paupières, vous laissant impuissant, à peine capable de vous traîner sur le sol de la grotte, inconscient du coup mortel sur le point de tomber. Cela ferait tellement mal, que pour une brève seconde, il vous serait indifférent de mourir ici. Bon sang. Et dire pourtant que vous aviez toujours cru que votre mort serait tellement plus glorieuse !

Et vous seriez là, écoutant la mort se rapprocher doucement. Et soudain vous entendriez… Le son du gravier sous un pied étranger. Le murmure presque inaudible d'une lame fendant l'air. Le grondement offensé de la bête sentant l'estafilade brûlante sur son mufle. Vous entrouvririez les yeux, ce qui voudrait dire que vous êtes toujours en vie. Vous seriez incapable alors de réprimer la moquerie dans votre voix, en le voyant. Vous étoufferiez les gémissements de douleur ayant rendu votre voix rauque et vous lui diriez :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu m'avais balancé de ton échiquier… »

« _Teme_… » répondrait brièvement l'homme aux yeux verts, sa colère si froide que l'on aurait presque peine à la déceler. Peut-être que cela ne méritait pas d'autre réponse. Ça, et un regard mauvais de Tenpou _gensui_. Mais vous pourriez déjà sentir votre sourire vous fendre le visage. Celui de Tenpou deviendrait tout à coup inexpressif, mais vous réaliseriez clairement qu'il croit que personne ne devrait paraître aussi ridiculement heureux de se faire traiter de bâtard… Mais IL est là. Le fait qu'il ait choisi de faire quelque chose qu'il s'était sans doute jpromis de ne jamais faire dépasse toute considération. Vous le percevriez, même s'il serait déjà en train de vous abandonner, concentré sur la bête _youkai_. Au moment où il tournerait vers elle son sourire, vous vous surprendriez à souhaiter ne jamais le voir _vous_ sourire de cette façon. Sa présence ressemblerait déjà à un tel miracle que vous ne vous poseriez même pas la question de sa capacité à affronter un tel _youkai_.

Une autre considération pèserait beaucoup plus sur votre esprit aveuglé autant par la douleur que par son apparition soudaine… Parce que vous sauriez déjà que vous avez triomphé sur son échiquier, que vous signifiez plus pour lui que tous ses plans. Qui sait, sans en être conscient, peut-être que vous le testiez en vous lançant tête baissée dans ce traquenard (ou bien êtes-vous trop fier, ou honteux de ce geste pour bien vouloir l'admettre ?). Vous ne réfléchiriez pas, pas encore (vous ne réfléchissez jamais aux pures conséquences de vos actes, de toute façon : vous êtes prêt à en payer le prix, et vous ne les laisserez jamais vous dicter à l'avance votre choix). Même maintenant que vous savez ce qui est en jeu (même maintenant qu'il vous a parlé de ce jeu dangereux auquel il joue), vous ne réfléchiriez pas encore au fait que vous mêler de ses plans, lui faire tout oublier rien que pour ce qu'il y a entre vous (quoi que ce soit), pourrait le laisser bien trop exposé, voire même le faire tuer. Vous ne penseriez pas à ce qu'il a sacrifié en venant ici. Tout ce que vous sauriez, c'est que l'étincelle de colère dans son regard est réelle, qu'il n'a pas besoin de porter de masque en cet instant, et que vous êtes horriblement soulagé de voir ça. Votre joueur d'échecs est toujours un homme.

Vous verriez à peine ce combat, trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts. Vous ne pourriez que distinguer les moments entre ceux où il serait près de vous et ceux où il disparaîtrait pour se battre. Vous entendriez le bruit des chutes de roches, comme si ce son allait vous briser le crâne, mais en restant incapable de faire le lien avec l'effondrement de la montagne entière au dessus de votre tête. Une ou deux fois, vous verriez apparaître Shien à vos côtés (vous pourriez jurer l'avoir senti aider le marshal à vous traîner dehors), et donc le marshal aurait toujours ce don pour vous surprendre malgré la confusion dans votre esprit : comment diable s'y est-il pris pour amener ce type à vous aider ? Une fois atteinte la lumière du jour, vous verriez le marshal remercier d'un hochement de tête l'autre _kami_. Shien répondrait par le même geste. Cela vous paraîtrait la plus étrange des choses. La seule réalité capable de vous faire tenir serait la douleur, cet épuisement coulant comme du plomb dans vos membres tremblants et ces propos cryptiques sortant de la bouche du marshal…

« Si nous étions des dieux comme ceux de la mythologie grecque, se mettrait-il à penser à voix haute, mon sang s'écoulant sur ce sol donnerait naissance à une nouvelle variété de fleurs… ».

_Et voilà, encore une nouvelle tirade, _vous penseriez_, exactement comme lorsqu'il s'enivre… Est-ce que les gens peuvent être ivres de trop de sang ?_ Mais ce serait tellement comme lui, d'un autre côté. Alors, du coup, ça ne vous dérangerait vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout d'écouter ce bavardage déplacé. Avec ce sang qui s'écoule librement d'une coupure profonde dissimulée dans la chevelure noire, tout un côté de son visage serait rouge, comme s'il portait la moitié d'un masque écarlate. Comme si un de ses yeux verts était manquant… Mais vraiment, cela ne vous dérangerait pas, parce que…

« Appuie-toi sur moi, je te ramène à la maison, » Tenpou ajouterait. Vous vous prendriez à espérer qu'il parle de sa foutue bibliothèque. Vous n'auriez jamais deviné que ce désordre rassurant et cet odeur suffocante de vieux bouquins vous manquerait autant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette pensée bizarre ferait trembler vos côtes, et votre corps s'agiter encore plus. Tenpou vous regarderait comme si vous étiez devenu fou. Peut-être que vous l'êtes.

**Si vous étiez un général… Vous seriez en train de rire en votre for intérieur, rire comme comme un fou, sur le chemin menant Paradis, parce que vous seriez vivant, et grâce à qui vous êtes vivant. Les fleurs sont belles, les femmes aussi. Et une fois que vous aurez attrapé une coupe de saké pour la partager avec cet homme, tout ira bien… **

**oOo TENPOU oOo**

**Si vous étiez un marshal…**

Vous vous sentiriez étrangement honteux du réconfort que vous retirez de la sensation de chaleur de ce corps abîmé pressé contre votre flanc. Du réconfort de ce poids sur votre épaule (certainement pas un poids mort, vous l'interdisez). De ce souffle si près de votre cou, de votre oreille. Étrangement honteux du sentiment de rectitude que vous apporte cette proximité, alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours vous étiez encore tout prêt à y renoncer pour assurer ce que vous aviez mis des années à planifier, à construire. Par dessus tout, vous apprécieriez le silence, sur le chemin du retour. Vous pourriez, car la présence de Shien juste derrière vous est tellement discrète. Parce que les autres soldats n'osent même pas s'approcher de vous trois. Et parce que c'est étrangement attentionné de la part de Kenren de ne pas tirer avantage du moment, de ne pas avoir déjà bondi sur l'occasion pour polir ses arguments. C'est confortable, mais aussi un peu effrayant d'envisager l'existence d'une personne qui prétend savoir comme ça _qui_ vous devriez être.

Cela ferait _presque_ mal de revoir le Tenkai, de la même façon que cela fait mal de voir quelque chose de merveilleusement beau, mais souillé, et pourrissant. _La beauté, c'est la terreur_, comme disait un philosophe. Peut-être que le Paradis ne serait pas si important pour vous si vous n'aviez pas tellement peur de le perdre. Cela ferait presque mal, mais le soulagement serait là aussi. Vous ne vous seriez pas absenté assez longtemps pour que quelque chose d'important ait pu se produire, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, vous feriez presque un faux pas._ Kuso_. Vous ne vous seriez pas attendu à apercevoir de loin Goku, l'enfant se tenant juste là, vous attendant aux portes du _Tenkai_. Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Vous aviez toujours pris garde à ne jamais lui laisser savoir quand vous ou Kenren accomplissiez un mission. Habituellement, vous lui disiez simplement quand vous partiez, quand vous reveniez (et cela toujours avec un petit délais pour le moment du retour : indispensable pour effacer toute trace de guerre dans votre comportement avant de revoir l'enfant). Jusqu'à ce jour, vous n'auriez même pas été certain qu'il sache que vous étiez un militaire. Certains jours, vous étiez là, d'autres, non, c'est tout. Pourquoi questionnerait-il les absences d'un excentrique tel que vous ?

Encore plus surprenante, la présence de Nataku à ses côtés. Même de loin, vous pourriez distinguer un léger froncement sur son visage enfantin, au moment où il reconnaîtrait une armée constituée de ses propres hommes. Shien semblerait disparaître instantanément de votre vue, comme s'il était accablé de devoir se présenter devant le _toushin taichi_. Il agirait avec une telle célérité que l'enfant n'aurait sans doute même pas remarqué sa présence parmi les autres. Surgissant de nulle part, Zenon vous frôlerait au passage, essayant apparemment de rejoindre l'autre dieu guerrier. À peine surprenant.

Le nombre des soldats sur les lieux serait un instant comme un rideau vous dissimulant à Goku. C'est simple. Vous pourriez faire comme Shien, et vous échapper. Mais vous ne feriez jamais ça. Même s'il vous faudrait encore une longue seconde pour composer votre visage pour qu'il ressemble à celui du rat de bibliothèque aux manières agréables que Goku connaît. C'est une bataille sans espoir, et vous en seriez douloureusement conscient. Pensez-donc : avoir l'air d'aller bien, d'être inoffensif, quand l'ami qui s'appuie lourdement sur votre épaule à l'air à peine conscient, et quand tous deux puez d'une odeur de mort et de carnage. Par chance, le sang à tendance à ne pas tellement ressortir sur du cuir sombre…

**Si vous étiez un marshal, vous vous sentiriez étrangement honteux, et vous penseriez que le dieu pâle est décidément bien plus sage qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Qui serait capable de se présenter devant ces enfants sans ternir leur innocence, la seule chose qui vaut pourtant la peine d'être sauvée en cet endroit ! Ce serait absurde, mais une fois encore vous souririez. Même si ça fait mal. **

**oOo GOKU oOo**

Si tu étais un enfant… 

Si tu étais un enfant dans ce Paradis, tu verrais les choses tellement différemment de la plupart des gens, qu'ils ne pourraient pas croire qu'ils vivent dans le même lieu que toi. Même si en fait, c'est tout simplement que ce ne sont absolument pas les mêmes choses qui comptent pour toi et ces gens. Pouvoir ? Ambition ? Politique ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Rien du tout, pour toi. Ce n'est pas chaud, on ne peut pas le manger, on ne peut pas le sentir, on ne peut pas se rassasier de sa beauté. La chose la plus importante pour toi – aussi inintelligible que cela puisse leur paraître ­— serait de suivre de près ton soleil, et juste derrière, de ne pas oublier de dire à ton ami le nom que Konzen t'as donné la prochaine fois que tu le verras… Bon, c'est vrai que tu oublierais toujours en fin de compte (quelle honte !), mais vous vous amuseriez toujours tellement ensemble pendant ces moments, que peu importe !

Pour le dire simplement, tu verrais les choses différemment, et même, tu verrais des choses que les autres ne voient pas. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils te traitent d'hérétique et te font porter des chaînes. Tu essayes de ne pas trop y penser. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est du temps perdu. Ces chaînes existent, c'est tout. Tu hausses les épaules et continue d'avancer. Ne te laisse pas entraver par elles. Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est la présence de Nataku à tes côtés, et Ten-chan et Ken-ni-chan qui viennent dans votre direction, sourires aux lèvres. La façon dont le dieu aux cheveux rouges s'appuie sur l'autre ne t'alarme pas. Leur intimité t'as toujours paru normale. Criante. Ils s'approchent toujours. Plus ils sont près, mieux tu les vois. Et pourtant, tu serais incapable de remarquer l'évidence. Petites traînées rouges sur la peau et les vêtements. Les traits imperceptiblement mais indiscutablement tirés qui démentent douloureusement la sincérité de leur expression… Tu ne les remarquerais pas. Tout aurait l'air d'aller bien, pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que l'odeur douçâtre atteigne tes narines.

Sensation. Pensée à peine formée. Lèvres déjà en train de s'ouvrir.

« Vous sentez…comme Nataku quand il revient. »

Ça voudrait dire que tu pouvais percevoir faiblement la puanteur du sang sur eux. Et la sueur… La mort, la pourriture. Même la colère retombée en cendre et en tristesse, tu serais capable de la déceler au milieu de tout cela. Le désespoir silencieux de ceux qui ont vu… ou fait… Tu ne saurais pas comment tu peux le deviner, mais… Oui. La même odeur. Comme Nataku. Un odeur qui enverrait un frisson longtemps oublié, mais, étrangement, mortellement excitant courir le long de ta courte colonne. Peut-être parce qu'une partie de toi, tout au fond, reconnaîtrait bien cette odeur. Une partie de toi s'en enivre. Cette partie de toi dont tu essayes d'oublier la présence à l'intérieur, dont tu serais à peine capable de reconnaître la présence au plus profond de ta poitrine. D'habitude, tu fais simplement comme si tu étais sourd et aveugle à celle-ci. La brillance de ton soleil te fait oublier, la plupart du temps, et enfouir ce secret, jeter cette clé au loin…

Le choc sur les traits de Tenpou ne ferait qu'accentuer cette peur grandissante qui curieusement, n'a finalement que très peu à voir avec lui… Dans son regard, il y a une secrète honte, bien plus facile pour toi à lire que tous ces livres qu'il te prête. Comme s'il serait soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer, ne pas te souiller avec des mots décrivant un monde dont il voudrait que tu ne découvre jamais la laideur. Confusément, tu le devinerais. Celui qui voit ce que les autres ne peuvent discerner. Ten-chan n'a jamais su que tu avais entendu de sa propre bouche la signification de ton nom. Répondant enfin, on aurait l'impression qu'il s'adresse à Nataku davantage qu'à toi. Ça ne te dérangerait pas. Tu peux partager avec Nataku.

« Vous vous souvenez de la question que vous m'avez posée, il y a quelques jours ? » demanderait-il au _toushin taichi_. « Il y a beaucoup de dieux, ici, qui sont bien plus impurs que vous ne le serez jamais, » entendrais-tu ton ami dire à ton autre ami.

Tu ne comprendrais pas exactement ce qu'il veut dire, mais tu serais conscient de la tentative de réconfort présente dans ces mots. Il y a une chaleur, en Tenpou _gensui_ que peu de gens sont capables de reconnaître, mais dont tu as toujours connu l'existence, malgré son comportement détaché. Et tout à coup, tout aurait l'air à nouveau normal.

** Si tu étais un enfant, les choses seraient simples. Les sentiments, quelque chose de facile. Tenir aux autres, ce serait pareil. Le sang sur les gens, tu pourrais le sentir. Mais ton amour pour ces personnes serait tellement plus fort que cette légère peur que cela t'inspire. Pourtant, tu te dirais qu'il faudra te souvenir de demander à Nataku de t'expliquer ce que Ten-chan a dit. Espérant en même temps ne pas oublier de lui dire aussi ton nom… C'est simple. Vis ta vie sans jamais te laisser entraver. Et souris. **

**oOo Nataku oOo**

Si tu étais un pantin… 

Si tu étais un pantin, une abomination ou un outil en forme d'enfant, tu ne bougerais pas. La plupart du temps. Tu resterais immobile jusqu'à ce que l'on te dise ce que tu as à faire. Tu souhaiterais parfois même être réellement un objet… Les choses seraient tellement plus simples. Souvent, tu souhaiterais ne pas savoir comment on rit, comment on vit, puisqu'à chaque fois on te rappelle (chaque fois _ton père_ te rappelle, d'une voix si douce qu'elle te fait _peur_) que de telles choses ne sont pas faites pour toi. Tu souhaiterais pouvoir juste rester là, regarder la poussière volant dans le crépuscule, l'obscurité tomber sur ton âme, être simplement silence, noir, absence. Mais tu ne te laisses jamais aller à cette tentation.

Néanmoins, de temps en temps, tu serais capable d'oublier cet éternel sentiment oppressant. À chaque fois qu'une voix haut perchée retentirait au Paradis, bondissant sur les colonnes rouges et le long des corridors — appelant ton nom ­­— et que des yeux dorés — les mêmes que les tiens, vraiment — eux aussi crieraient ton nom, en toute innocence, en toute amitié… Et même, tu Le rejoindrais. Peu importe les cris, les commentaires amers et désappointés de ce père que tu laisses fumant de rage sur le balcon. Aujourd'hui (tous les jours, si tu pouvais), tu le rejoindrais.

Il dirait qu'il a entendu d'un drôle de gars qui avait l'air d'un pirate (tu étoufferais un rire à cette description de l'homme qui sert ton père, ce Zenon) que ses amis sont de retour de la Terre. Tu supposerais tout naturellement que ce marshal excentrique avait simplement accompli l'exploit d'emmener le général avec lui sur un caprice, dans une de ses fameuses expéditions en chasse de quelque bizarres objets humains. Le hobby de Tenpou _gensui _est proverbial. Pas seulement au sein de l'armée, mais à l'échelle du _Tenkai_, même…C'est quelque chose que tu aurais facilement compris : toi-même, tu serais tellement heureux de pouvoir aussi montrer tes endroits favoris à ton jeune ami aux yeux dorés…

Il dirait qu'il veut les accueillir. Il dirait qu'il veut te présenter à eux (officiellement, en faisant les choses bien, avec les noms et tout, cette fois ! Ce qui serait marrant, ce serait surtout qu'il commence par penser à se présenter lui-même, plutôt !) . Comme si tu ne savais pas qui sont Tenpou _gensui_ et Kenren _taishou _! Comme si le marshal et le général ne savait pas qui tu étais, et plus important encore, ce que tu es ! Mais tu suivrais quand même. Tu réaliserais soudain qu'il a peut-être raison. Tenpou _gensui_ et Kenren _taishou _ne connaissent pas Nataku l'enfant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette pensée te viens, mais curieusement, la surprise est toujours la même, de même que le sentiment de perte qui l'accompagne. Mais ça ne te dérangerait pas de le leur montrer, si le garçon marchant à tes côtés te le demandait.

« Pantin tueur, » murmurerait un dieu ou un autre, dégoûté, alors que tu passerais près de lui. Tu feindrais de l'ignorer. Ton ami n'aurait pas entendu. Le ton enjoué de cet ami serait capable de te guérir, d'une certaine manière, alors qu'il continuerait de babiller avec enthousiasme. À Sourire, toujours en train de sourire. Tu rirais avec lui.

Même attendre pourrait devenir un plaisir. Une joie sans mélange, c'est si inhabituel pour toi. Puis ces deux-là, marshal et général, apparaîtraient enfin. Seulement, pas tout seuls. Leurs silhouettes tantôt apparaissant, tantôt disparaissant au milieu de centaines de soldats dont le flot se masse aux portes du Paradis. Quasiment une armée. Cela serait surprenant pour toi. Parce que leur yukatas immaculés les identifient avec certitude comme des hommes de tes propres troupes, en dépit de l'absence de Shien parmi eux. Où que tu regardes, l'homme pâle n'est nulle part. Encore plus étrange. Tu les fixerais. Impuissant. Incapable de trouver une signification à cette scène. Tu n'as pas encore ce don pour créer du sens en tissant ensemble des morceaux d'évènements. Dans ce flot de soldats qui vous effleurerait tous les deux en passant, Tenpou _gensui_ et Kenren _taishou_ sembleraient se matérialiser soudain en face de vous. Hagards. Blessés. Sales. C'est comme regarder ton propre reflet. Ce qui est étrange, puisqu'il ne devrait pas exister d'autres êtres tels que toi. Le Ciel l'interdit.

« Vous sentez…comme Nataku quand il revient, » lâcherait soudain ton ami, et le temps ralentirait, ton monde tanguerait, se réduisant à cette impression de souffrance à l'intérieur. Tu comprendrais exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Toi aussi tu serais capable de le sentir. Le parfum douçâtre de la bataille à mort. Une odeur trop puissante pour être ignorée. Même si les deux adultes font de leur mieux pour cela. Tu serais reconnaissant que ton ami n'ait jamais eu l'idée de t'interroger_ toi_ sur cette odeur qu'il capte parfois sur toi ; où trouverais-tu la force d'expliquer ? Le regard du général semble se perdre dans le vague. Une seconde, il semble s'appuyer encore plus lourdement sur son supérieur. L'ombre d'un massacre hante le regard du marshal. Bien dissimulé, derrière le bouclier de verre de ses lunettes. Pas assez pour quelqu'un qui sait où chercher. Vos regards se croiseraient, et bizarrement, c'est à toi qu'il parlerait.

« Vous vous souvenez de la question que vous m'avez posée, il y a quelques jours ? »

_Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis impur ?_

Quel fardeau d'être un pantin avec une âme… Tu ne serais même pas capable d'expliquer comment tu as pu laisser échapper ces mots, ces jour-là… Un signe de faiblesse. Ton père t'aurait appris à mépriser la faiblesse.

« Il y a beaucoup de dieux ici, bien plus impurs que vous ne le serez jamais, » continuerait le marshal, presque sereinement. Quelque chose se détendrait dans ta poitrine. Tu n'aurais pas réalisé que tu étais en train de retenir ton souffle, attendant. Ton jeune ami aurait l'air déconcerté. Une bénédiction. Le général se pencherait brusquement pour ébouriffer les cheveux châtains de l'enfant, ce soudain transfert de poids l'envoyant presque par terre, lui comme le marshal le soutenant. Il ignorerait grommellement doux ou peut-être irrité (tu n'aurais su dire exactement) de son officier.

« Hé, dirait le général. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez de beau, les garçons ? » Son sourire est éblouissant à nouveau, en dépit de la douleur qui le tord et le transforme presque en un rictus félin... Tentative manifeste de normalité. Tu ne serais pas capable de le trahir. Il a essayé de t'aider, une fois : c'est un homme bon. Tout comme le marshal.

« Rien. Des baies, » tu répondrais, mettant autant d'enthousiasme dans ces mots que tu peux en convoquer. Pour eux. Pour rendre leurs sourires plus réels. « De simples baies innocentes. Pas de tournage en bourrique d'empereur prévu aujourd'hui… »

Tu serais déjà en train d'attraper ton jeune ami par le bras, et, le tirant gentiment, le traînant presque (il n'aurait pas l'idée de protester du moment qu'il s'agit de s'amuser), donnant aux deux soldats un peu de temps pour eux-mêmes. Sans poser la question évidente de leur présence parmi les hommes de ta propre armée. Pas sûr que tu aies envie de savoir, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu n'oserais même pas penser que tu suspectes ton père d'être responsable. Tu sais simplement qu'il est impliqué. C'est trop comme ce jour dans la bibliothèque du marshal. Tu pouvais très bien deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Si tu étais un pantin, tu serais déjà une marionnette brisée. Sachant bien, à l'intérieur, qu'il n'y a rien plus rien pour te sauver, même s'il y a encore quelques personnes d'exception pour essayer de t'atteindre. Pour un peu de temps encore, peut-être que tu vas essayer et ne pas te laisser sombrer. Scellant votre connivence, ton sourire ferait aussi mal à voir que le leur, même si c'est pour le bien d'une autre paire d'yeux dorés. **

oOo Zenon oOo Si vous étiez un loup parmi les moutons, un _youkai_ parmi les dieux… 

La plupart des dits dieux se ressembleraient pour vous. Vous auriez du mal à vous souvenir du moment où Shien avait commencé à se distinguer d'eux (à moins que vous ne vous contentiez de ne pas y penser), au point que, là, maintenant, vous l'auriez repéré aussitôt au milieu de ses soldats sans nombre revenant par les grandes portes du Paradis. Ça, et le fait que parmi tous ces yukatas de soie, seul le sien est taché de sang. Vos pieds commenceraient à se diriger vers lui. Au moment où vous effleureriez en passant Tenpou _gensui_ et Kenren _taishou_, le marshal ne laisserait rien paraître, et vous non plus. Vous êtes tous deux conscients que ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela. Vous tenant devant un Shien épuisé, enfin, vous devineriez que cet homme que vous considérez comme un ami sent en ce moment son propre sang s'écouler de trop nombreuses coupures le long de ses bras, mais qu'il y reste indifférent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne coupe le cours de ses pensées.

« C'est pas très joli. Tu devrais me laisser jeter un oeil, Shien. » Et un soupir ponctuant la phrase. Cette voix grave, ce serait la vôtre. Elle sonnerait étrangement, même à vos propres oreilles. Soucieuse. Cela fait-il si longtemps que vous avez perdu l'habitude de montrer votre inquiétude, que vous ne pourriez reconnaître votre propre voix ?

« Zenon. » Chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Cet homme aux cheveux long dirait votre nom d'une voix atone, comme s'il était surpris de votre présence. C'est plutôt déstabilisant. Mais vous avez dû vous y habituer depuis un certain temps. Ça ne vous dérangerait plus. Cependant, vous devriez admettre que les taches de sang séchées sur le tissu de ses habits vous dérangent davantage. Elles vous sauteraient aux yeux comme une parodie sinistre du pétale de _sakura_ accroché à sa manche il n'y a pas si longtemps. Celles-là, impossible de les ôter d'un simple effleurement du bout de vos doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous vous retrouveriez dans l'espace confiné de l'infirmerie, l'ayant persuadé de vous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Bien sûr que la pièce est petite, dans ce paradis où le seul être qui serait supposé subir des blessures est un enfant. Vous seriez seul, ici, avec le dieu blessé. Certainement que marshal et général avaient préféré éviter un lieu appartenant à la sphère d'influence du ministre.

« J'ai bien peur que certaines laissent des marques… » vous diriez. Peut-être que vous n'oseriez même pas lever les yeux de votre exercice médical, parce que vous seriez conscient que ce que vous avez dit au marshal n'a pas suffi à prévenir ces blessures. Vos mains seraient toujours pleine de la sensation des chairs déchirées de Shien sous vos paumes. Avec l'étendue des dommages que vous voudriez limiter, palpations adroites après contacts légers, vous seriez tristement tenté de croire que vous connaissez maintenant ce corps presque aussi bien qu'autrefois celui de votre défunte épouse.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des choses. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais quand je suis parti d'ici… » Entendant cela, vous ne regarderiez pas son visage, _certainement pas _son visage. Il ne trahit jamais rien, de toute façon… Vous resteriez concentré sur votre tache, tous ces bandages. Il se trouve qu'ils couvriraient ses bras entiers, et son torse mince, même. Il ne resterait quasiment rien des longues manches de soie flottantes du _yukata_, si ce n'est un peu de tissu déchiré aux niveau des épaules de Shien. Le sang qui tacherait maintenant vos mains autant que son corps est un assez bon indice de ce qui a bien pu se passer. La seule personne que tu aies déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans cet état, c'est Nataku. Le _Toushin taichi_ Nataku. Celui qu'on dit impur et hérétique Nataku. Le pantin tueur Nataku. Facile de deviner, ce que Shien a fait !

« Aujourd'hui, tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire. Je pense. J'ai confiance en toi, Shien. »

« De la même façon que Litouten me fait confiance ? » Dans la question de Shien, il y a de la dérision, et de nombreuses interrogations qui prennent forme. Au moment où il tendrait légèrement les mains devant lui pour regarder de ses yeux, à demi clos comme d'habitude, le résultat de ton travail, vous ressentirez le besoin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité dans son inspection, cette lente évaluation de son état. Mais vous vous sentiriez incapable de simplement partir.

« Je ne crois pas, » repondriez-vous plutôt. Et tout ce que vous désireriez serait de ne pas aborder ce sujet. Vous hausseriez les épaules. « Quand il va apprendre ce qui s'est passé, il serait capable d'envoyer gracieusement le guérisseur du _toushin taichi _pour prendre soin des blessures du marshal et du général… » ricaneriez-vous (ce qui vous ressemble déjà davantage).

« À partir de maintenant, je crois que je vais garder mes bras comme ça… » Un de ses longs doigts descendrait doucement la blancheur du bandage ornant maintenant son bras.

« Un garde-fou ? » Vous auriez reculé de quelques pas, le visage légèrement détourné, apparemment occupé à allumer une cigarette. Votre petite ruse habituelle, rendue sans doute inutile par le fait que Shien semble trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réellement faire attention à votre présence. Mais cela ne vous empêcherait pas d'observer l'autre dieu, et un seul œil d'aigle est bien suffisant pour ça. Un garde-fou ? Vraiment ? Ça ne vous dérangerait pas, du moment qu'il ne montre les cicatrices dissimulées sous ses bandages à personne d'autre. Cela soulèverait des questions dont vous préfèreriez qu'il n'ait pas à répondre au regard des lois et tabous du Paradis.

« Tu peux dire ça comme ça. Un garde-fou… Ou un memento. De mes erreurs. De mes désillusions… » Mais en entendant cela, vous ne seriez pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. C'était déjà dur pour vous d'être conscient de l'imperfection du paradis, même en sachant parfaitement que vous n'aviez jamais vraiment été à votre place ici, et que vous ne le seriez sans doute jamais. Mais au combien douloureux et perturbant cela pouvait-il être pour un être tel que lui, un être céleste pur sang… ?

« Oy, Shien. Allons prendre un verre. Je suis même prêt à goûter ton atroce thé Oolong pour que tu accepte… Faut célébrer ça. »

« Célébrer ? Célébrer quoi ? » Vous seriez très fier de constater que vous monopolisez enfin toute son attention. Même en étant conscient qu'un soldat comme lui ne peut manquer de noter à quel point cela peut ressembler à une diversion.

« Tu as ouvert les yeux, mon ami. Et on va dire que j'aime ce vert… »

Il tressaillerait à peine quand votre bras tomberait avec un peu trop de familiarité sur ses épaules, et vous craindriez un instant avoir effleuré une de ses blessures toutes neuves. Et pourtant, vous vous sentiriez incapable de le relâcher votre étreinte maladroite, le contact physique étant sans doute l'unique moyen vous permettant de le guider vers le mess des officiers déserté, vers le petit bar dissimulé dans un coin. Vous prépariez vous-même les boissons, vous glissant avec aise derrière le comptoir. Bientôt, le lieu sera à nouveau plein du bourdonnement sourd de l'activité militaire. Pour l'instant, il n'appartient qu'à vous deux.

**Si vous étiez un loup parmi les moutons, un _youkai_**** parmi les dieux, vous jouiriez de la compagnie du dieu silencieux en ce lieu non moins silencieux. Vous jouiriez de cette tranquillité, si rare dans cet endroit. Pour une fois, vous ne sentiriez pas aussi étranger que vous penseriez devoir l'être, en ce lieu nommé Paradis. **

**oOo Goujun oOo**

Si vous étiez un dragon blanc… 

Vous seriez plus tard celui qui comprendrait le mieux en quoi les évènements précédents sont importants. Parce que vous teniez là où toutes ces personnes auraient dû se trouver tout ce temps-là, et vous seriez celui qui serait le spectateur des pures conséquence de leur absence. Et vous auriez regardé, c'est certain, mais vous n'auriez rien fait. Parce que le Paradis est immuable, que votre devoir ne change pas, que vous êtes entravé par la Règle et que rien, sauf peut-être votre honneur ne pourrait davantage vous contraindre… Cela fait de vous le parfait témoin.

Abandonnant à lui-même le bodhisattva, vous auriez traversé à grands pas la salle immense avec majesté, celle du roi que vous êtes. Vous auriez atteint la place qui est légitimement la vôtre, depuis des siècles, sur une estrade du côté Ouest de la pièce, ce qui vous désigne comme le gardien de la mer Occidentale, un des piliers du Paradis. Vos hommes vous entoureraient, légèrement en contrebas. Certains d'entre eux discutant avec animation, un peu comme des veilles femmes, vous remarqueriez, ce qui est mortifiant pour la soi-disant dignité militaire. Vous reconnaîtriez ce groupe particulier aussitôt. Ce sont les hommes de Tenpou _gensui_. Vous les connaissez bien. Il y a quelque chose de leurs supérieurs dans leur façon de se comporter. Quelque chose de l'assurance absolue et de l'efficacité de Tenpou _gensui, _ tout comme quelque chose de l'audace absolue et de l'insolence de Kenren _taishou_ sous leurs airs de soldats dévoués. Leur sujet de conversation serait justement l'absence de leurs officiers. Elle les inquiète.

Ils devraient être là. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Votre recherche dans la foule, même avec des sens aussi aigus que ceux d'un dragon, ne donne aucun résultat. Tout juste une pointe d'intérêt pour la présence de Konzen Douji. Il est tellement peu à sa place, ici… Comme une fleur poussant sur un charnier. _Vous, _vous ne seriez pas encore alarmé. Seulement vaguement soucieux.

« Je préfèrerais savoir avec certitude qu'ils sont en train de baiser quelque part, au lieu de me demander ce qui leur est arrivé, » entendriez-vous soudain un des hommes marmonner dans sa barbe presque avec affection. Vous serreriez les mâchoires et vous sentiriez hautement troublé, tandis que la pensée vous viendrait que vous êtes tout à fait d'accord… Ce qui veut bien dire que vous êtes un peu plus que vaguement soucieux, donc… Après tout, vos officiers sont sous votre responsabilité. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes aussi responsable jusqu'à un certain point de leur sécurité. Dans ces conditions, il n'est pas étonnant que cela vous perturbe de ne pas savoir où ils se trouvent…

Enfin… Habituellement, vous ne vous en feriez pas trop pour le _taishou_, si ce n'est pour le sortir de temps en temps de prison quand le châtiment, si ce n'est mérité, est néanmoins exagéré. Mais le marshal ? On peut pourtant compter sur lui, en général… Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas assister à ce genre de réunion. La plupart du temps, il ne se défile que pour les cérémonies, surtout si elles lui paraissent ennuyeuses. Maintenant, il devrait normalement se tenir à vos côtés, un léger sourire ironique tordant ses lèvres. Comme blasé. _Faussement_ blasé. Dangereux. Ce n'est pas comme si le marshal avait jamais essayé de vous le dissimuler. Vous vous souviendriez avec précision du jour où il l'avait même admis. À ce moment-là, vous aviez déjà remarqué que depuis que le général avait intégré votre armée, le marshal passait de moins en moins de temps à hanter votre antre de bureau.

«_ Mon nouveau général est un sacré personnage_, avait laissé échapper le marshal, sans se compromettre.

_— Je pourrais le renvoyer_, aviez-vous répondu. Avec juste assez de célérité pour que la réponse soit accueillie par un petit rire.

_— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Kenren _taishou_ est un bon soldat, direct. Intelligent. Un peu trop sûr de lui, peut-être aussi_. Mais soudain, un léger froncement de sourcil avait assombri son visage, tandis qu'il continuait : _Il est dangereux. Même si c'est pour le mieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les gens qui essayent de me changer sont dangereux… _

_— Et vous ? Vous ne l'êtes pas, dangereux ? _n'aviez-vous pu vous empêcher de dire sereinement, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

_— Ho, vous aviez remarqué ? _» Le marshal avait eu l'air pensif_…_

Le silence tomberait soudain sur l'assemblée à l'apparition de l'empereur. Sans rien laisser paraître, vous constateriez encore une fois comme il a l'air frêle et somnolent, ne ressemblant pas du tout à cette image de pouvoir dignifié qu'il serait censé incarner. Une chose que vous ne devriez même pas vous sentir autorisé à remarquer. Puis, contre toute attente, Litouten se lèverait. Et parlerait. Et ferait cette demande incroyable. Si vous n'étiez pas un dragon, vous auriez réagi. Vous sentiriez le discret rugissement parcourant vos troupes. L'empereur, se penchant légèrement, répèterait : « Une armée ? » Comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à cette possibilité. Ce qui est tout simplement insupportable.

La juste colère de vos frères serait aussi la vôtre… Vous vous sentiriez vous lever en silence. Tous les quatre. Un esprit de dragon sans âge dans quatre corps. Quatre phrases qui seraient énoncées dans le même souffle, des quatre coins de la vaste salle, de telle sorte qu'aucun d'entre vous, dragons, ne puisse être capable de dire laquelle était la sienne. La force de la déclaration ne résidant pas dans la puissance de la voix, mais dans le pouvoir bien plus grand encore de la vérité nue :

« Le Paradis est sous _notre_ protection. »

« Ce devoir est le _nôtre_. »

« _Nous _sommes les gardiens. »

« Avons-_nous_ jamais failli ? »

Évidemment que les dragons gardiens n'avaient jamais failli à leur tâche… Un _credo_ dans lequel votre race croit autant qu'en l'honneur. La perfection draconienne dans votre devoir est une vérité que le temps a transformé en mythe.

Vous vous souviendriez tout à coup de la voix du marshal. Un certain jour, certains mots. Du temps où le marshal avait encore l'habitude d'apparaître dans votre bureau, juste pour bavarder. Vous n'aviez jamais compris son obstination à revenir chaque fois. Vous n'aviez jamais compris pourquoi cela vous manqua, après coup. Vous n'étiez pas non plus particulièrement intéressé par la philosophie. Juste assez poli pour au moins écouter. Un jour, le marshal avait énoncé quelque non-sens sur la perfection du Ciel, avec une certaine insistance, contrairement à son habitude.

_ « Vous ne comprenez pas, Goujun-sama… La plupart des gens croient que la perfection est la condition, l'état ou la qualité d'un être exempt de tout vice ou défaut. Mais étymologiquement, cela veut simplement dire : quelque chose de complètement mené à son terme, fait de bout en bout. Par conséquent, la mort est le seul résultat de la perfection. Il n'y a plus de place pour la vie, s'il n'y a plus rien à parfaire, à améliorer… La vie est perpétuelle mutation… Le Ciel ne peut pas être parfait, rien ne le peut. Si le Paradis l'est, alors j'ai peur pour cet endroit… _

— _Nous, les dragons, nous le protégeons. Il ne s'effondrera pas, _aviez-vous simplement coupé.

— _En êtes-vous sûr ? Êtes-vous… parfait ? _» avait répondu Tenpou _gensui_ avec un sourire retors…

Malheureusement, d'un simple geste de sa main osseuse, l'empereur ferait taire vos protestations. Il s'éclaircirait ensuite la gorge, et son porte-parole se mettrait à débiter ce qui ressemblerait fort à un discours soigneusement préparé :

« En considération de vos services et du don que vous avez fait au _Tenkai_… »

Un don. Un don ? Un présent. Ils parlent d'une chose. Quel objet de grande valeur Liotuten avait-il bien pu être capable d'offrir… ? Nataku…? NATAKU? Cet enfant qui dégage cette odeur… contraire à la Nature elle-même? Quelque chose de si funeste (et pas simplement _itan_), _si antinaturel_, que vous vous demanderiez parfois pourquoi vous n'avez pas déjà pris sur vous de simplement le détruire… Sentiment qui est sans rapport avec la compassion que vous ressentez parfois pour cet enfant, et le respect que vous accordez au _toushin taichi_.

« … l'empereur souhaite vous accorder ce que vous demandez… Cependant, la coutume du Paradis spécifie que les quatre armées sont les quatre et uniques piliers du _Tenkai_, et sont en conséquence les seules forces armées autorisées à exister ainsi que la source des effectifs alloués à la garde rapprochée du _toushin taichi_. Cependant, nous, empereur du Tenkai, vous élevons à la dignité honorifique de vice-gardien qui vous accorde de fait le commandement de n'importe laquelle des quatre armées dont le roi s'avèrerait défaillant ou incapable d'accomplir son devoir séculaire. »

Le plus gros du discours aurait été recouvert par une feinte rumeur. Mais finalement, les gardiens du Nord, Sud, et Est auraient repris leur siège. Apparemment satisfaits. Vous réaliseriez que vos frères pensent qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie sur le dos de Litouten. Comment quoi que ce soit pourrait-il arriver à l'un des leurs ? Cela serait virtuellement impossible. Dans ces conditions, vous ne pourriez rien faire d'autre que regagner vous aussi votre place ; Votre honneur vous guide. Vous ne pouvez aller contre la volonté de l'empereur. Un dragon serait incapable de faire cela. _Vous_ n'en seriez pas capable. Mais vous douteriez encore. Parce que Litouten a l'air trop satisfait par cet édit, tandis qu'il s'incline aussi bas qu'il le peut devant l'empereur.

Tout ceci est mauvais signe. Si mauvais signe. Qui va s'élever contre cela ? Qui va combattre cette absurde folie ? Ho. Alors c'était cela que voulait Kenren _taishou_, cette fois-là? Ce moment où l'on a pas le droit de se taire. Quelque part, au plus profond de vous, quelque chose se serrerait. Ce poids sur vos entrailles lutterait contre la rigidité d'esprit draconienne caractéristique de votre race… Mais personne ne le saurait, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Vos traits de dragon blanc dissimulent les émotions aussi bien que le masque d'une statue rongée par les siècles… Ce manque de foi envers le commandement divin du Ciel, bien qu'invisible à la surface, ne vous ressemble pas. Qu'a-t-il bien pu vous arriver ?

Et soudain, cela vous frapperait. C'est à cause d'eux. Eux. Ces hommes dangereux… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu vous faire ? Comment ont-ils osé vous changer ? une fois encore, un de vos souvenirs du marshal vous traverserait l'esprit. C'est fou comme il vous semble présent, malgré son absence dans la salle… Sa voix avait la distante qualité d'une voix de professeur, ce qui tendait à rendre ses propos faussement inoffensifs.

_« Simple fait scientifique : A regarde B. B change parce que A le regarde. Appelez ça 'conscience' si vous le voulez, mais en tout cas, c'est un fait établi. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en rendre compte, je suppose : la plupart des gens n'ont pas le cran de regarder les dragons en face, _vous souviendriez-vous l'avoir entendu dire, tandis qu'il vous regardait droit dans les yeux _Maintenant, la question est :_ _A va-t-il changer lui aussi de par son observation de B ? _

_­— A est-il vous ou moi ? » _Aviez-vous tout à coup demandé, légèrement intrigué mais ne le montrant pas, devinant que d'une certaine façon le marshal ne faisait pas simplement allusion à la relation qu'il entretenait avec son général…

Tenpou _gensui_ avait esquissé un sourire.

**Si vous étiez un dragon blanc… Auriez-vous pu changer ? Auriez-vous pu changer simplement en les regardant ? Mais c'est impossible. Les dragons ne change pas. Le Paradis ne change pas. Vous ne faites pas un mouvement pour aller contre la sentence de l'empereur. Vous la sentiriez pourtant déjà, cette entêtante odeur de mort qui suinte de votre blanche perfection écailleuse… Si vous étiez un dragon blanc, vous ne seriez déjà plus un dragon sans tâche. **

oOo Litouten oOo Si vous étiez un ministre… Hé, bien. 

Vous auriez attendu. Toujours incliné bien bas, vous auriez entendu l'assistance se retirer des lieux, vous laissant seul dans la vaste chambre.

La victoire aurait un goût de vin doux… Et le pouvoir semblerait vous couvrir les épaules comme un chaud manteau.

Votre rire, enivré de triomphe, résonnerait dans le hall désert.

Non.

Ceci est la réalité.

Votre rire _résonne_ dans le hall désert, les longs couloirs et _rebondit_ sur les colonnes rouges du Paradis au point qu'elles semblent trembler comme des branches dans la tempête.

Vous avez gagné. Ils ne le réalisent pas encore, mais vous avez gagné.

**Et ce n'est que le début…**


End file.
